A Different Destiny
by DeathsQueen26
Summary: Bella has had enough of Edward's controlling ways. When she finally decides to run away, the first thing that pops into her mind is of her friend from Japan. Making a split second decision, Bella heads to Japan to meet her pen pal, Kagome Hiragurashi. What will happen when Bella gets sucked into the well at the Shrine?
1. Plans Are Made

**Prologue – Plans Are Made**

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – I have read a few stories where Kagome and the others come to America, well this one is slightly different. In this one Bella heads to Japan. :D hope you enjoy it. Now onward!**

******Note:**

_Personal Thoughts_

_"Other's Speaking"_

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(Forks, Washington – 9:00 PM – Swan Residence)**

"Edward..." Bella tried but was thralled again as Edward pulled up in front of her house.

Edward shook his head as he got out of the car and zoomed around to Bella's side. "No." He snapped as he opened the door. "I will not change you until you agree to marry me. I wont damn you to this life."

"But..." Bella tried once again but was stopped.

"Just think on it love." He kissed her forehead. "The next week is going to be sunny so the family and I are heading away." Edward told her softly as he helped her out of the truck. "You have my number in case anything happens and Alice will be watching as usual."

"Edward, will you please listen to me?" Bella tried once again hoping it would work. "I know you don't want to change me, but you know how I feel about marriage." She shook her head, grabbing her bag and shutting the door. "Marriage isn't permanent enough for me. Being with you for eternity, as a vampire, is."

Edward sighed as he leaned his colder forehead against her warmer one. "Just think about it. I love you." He whispered then was off.

Bella growled as she stalked to the front door of the house. Thankfully Charlie would be over at Billy's still and wouldn't be home til later. She couldn't believe that Edward didn't understand why she didn't want to do the marriage thing. Marriages end all the time but being a vampire, and being with your mate as a vampire, is completely different. She often wondered if he even wanted her to be with him for eternity because she had spoken to Alice and Esme about matings and they told her about how if one mate dies, then the other feels it until they die as well. Mentally shaking her head, Bella wondered what god she pissed off to place her in this hell. She opened the front door and stepped inside.

All the lights were off, which meant no one was home yet. Sighing a breathe of relief, Bella headed up to her room where she shut her bedroom window. Since the Cullens were going out of town, she didn't need to leave it open at night. Bella hurried and placed her back pack down then headed back down stairs to grab something to eat. She also wanted to check to see if her pen pal had decided to write her back. Bella had to admit that this girl, Kagome, was rather odd in how she spoke, yet then again, they had been talking for about two years now. They started talking during a school pen pal program came to Texas, where she was living with Renee at the time. Bella was shocked when she found that her pen pal was from Tokyo, Japan. In fact she was thrilled to learn that Kagome Hiragurashi lived on an old shrine.

_She's always wanting me to visit._ Bella sighed as she walked into the kitchen and went directly to the table.

Bella picked up the mail that Charlie had brought in this morning and started thumbing through it. Her eyes widen in surprise when she found a letter from Kagome had indeed arrived. She could see her name written in find Japanese. Bella had learned through her letters how to read the hand written language of the ancient culture. Practically skipping over to the knife drawer, Bella hurried and opened the envelope. She knew that what ever was in the letter would make her day a little bit brighter. Bella had heard that Kagome had been sick an awful lot lately but she wouldn't give up until Kagome told her what was going on. That's when Bella decided if Kagome had something she didn't want anyone to know about, then she would share her secret with Kagome.

It had been a little over two weeks since Bella had written Kagome the letter, explaining how her world turned upside down since she moved to Forks, Washington. Now was the time of truth. Would Kagome believe her or think her loony? Bella shook her head knowing that Kagome wasn't like that. If anything she would believe her because of some of the odd things Kagome has said at some times. Taking a deep breathe, Bella slid out the letter. She didn't even open it all the way when a picture fell to the ground. Bella frowned as she knelt down and picked it up. She didn't see the front of it yet but as soon as she turned the photo over, Bella froze at what she saw. She couldn't believe it that right there in front of her were DEMONS!

"Come on Bella." She chastised herself as she took a seat at the kitchen table. "You believe in vampires but not demons." Bella shook her head. "Get a grip. Just listen to what she has to say. I mean," Bella looked at the photo again. "The one with dog ears is kinda cute."

Shaking her head, Bella set the photo down and picked up the letter. It was written in the beautiful Japanese.

_Bella,_

_First I would like to say, Yes, you were correct about the fact I have a secret. Just like you have the one about vampires. Although mine is rather different then yours. Mine all started when I turned 15. My brother and I were heading to school when we had to find our cat, Buyo. As it turns out, the dumb cat was in the well house that was on the shrine property. Since Souta was frightened to go down, I went only to be pulled in the well and from what I can manage to figure out, 500 years into the past._

_Sighs...sorry about that. :D You must know how hard it is to deal with something that no one else can know. I don't know if I should even tell you but for some reason I trust that you wont say anything. I mean, if your stories about vampires are real then you would know what could happen if the humans found out about them or Demons._

_I also included a picture of the group I travel with. There are some that aren't in there but that's because if they knew I took their photo they would freak. LOL The guy in the purple robes is Miroku. He's the local hentai and monk, if you can believe it. The girl is Sango. She's a demon slayer and like my sister, other then you. -Winks- The cat on her shoulder is a demon cat called Kirara. She transforms into a bigger state that looks like a saber-tooth tiger. The odd looking little boy is Shippou. He's a full fox demon. He came along not long after Inuyasha, the guy with the dog ears, and I started our journey. _

_Well, Inuyasha is yelling about getting ready so I'll write more later. Don't mind the green, its just demon guts. Sorry. :D_

_Your Friend,_

_Hiragurashi Kagome._

Bella set the letter down and blinked a couple of times. She then picked up the picture and looked it back over. Indeed there was an odd dressed male and female but the 'odd looking little boy' catch her attention. Instead of legs and feet like a human, they looked like a fox, sort of. Shaking her head, Bella decided she needed to think about this. She also knew that she would never tell Kagome's secret, not even to the Cullens. For once Bella was thrilled that Edward wasn't able to read her mind. If he could, there were times he would blush even if he was a vampire. Bella pushed those thoughts away as she got up and slid the letter and picture into her back pocket then started to make some dinner.

Since she didn't know if Charlie would be home in time for supper or if he would be staying over at Billy's, she decided to make something rather easy. Browning her hamburger meat, Bella started mixing the ingredients together to make some spaghetti. She knew that Charlie liked her's even though he wasn't fond of it to begin with. Bella liked to cut her noodles up instead of leaving them long. To her they looked like worms and she would never eat worms. Yuck! Humming, Bella hurried with her dinner since her stomach was protesting about not being fed. That was another thing that took Edward for a loop. He kept forgetting that she had to eat. When the door opened, Bella was brought back to the present. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 11.

_Damn, where did the time go?_ Bella thought as she finished dinner.

"Bells?" Charlie called from the living room.

"In here, Charlie!" She called back as she finished plating her food. "I made dinner."

Charlie came through the kitchen door with a smile on his face. "Smells good kiddo." He sat down at the table. "Guess I forgot to eat at Billy's."

"What did you two do?" Bella asked as she handed him her plate then fixed herself another. "I thought you went over and watched a game." She cut her eyes over at him as she finished her plate.

Charlie smirked as he shook his head. "We did but I don't think chips and beer were considered food." He shrugged as he started to eat. "Guess I was wrong."

"No, you weren't wrong." Bella chuckled as she sat down in front of him. "I got a letter from Kagome today." She had told her dad about her pen pal from when she was in Texas and he thought it was a great idea for her to keep in touch.

"Really?" His eyes widen slightly as he chewed the bite in his mouth. "How's she doin'?" Charlie swallowed then took a drink of the glass of water that Bella had.

Bella shrugged as she took a bite herself. "Good." She nodded wondering what would happen if she was able to go to see Kagome. "She's been wanting me to visit but with things so expensive."

"Why don't you?" Charlie said as he finished his meal. "I know Phil can afford it. Renee would love to see you again and always wanted to go to Japan." He shrugged as he wiped his mouth. "Guess that's one reason she didn't want to stick around, I couldn't afford to send her to all the places she wants to visit." He smiled sadly.

Bella frowned as she shook her head. "Renee loves you but she's a free spirit. I was completely shocked when she said she was marrying Phil." She sighed as she leaned back in her chair. "I don't know. I have to think about it."

_And not come to a decision until the last minute. _Bella added silently. _Or I could ask Jake?_

"What ever you decide, kiddo." Charlie stood ruffling her head as he took his plate to the sink. "Leave the dishes til the morning. I'll put the food away that way you can head to bed."

Bella nodded finishing her food then taking her plate to the sink. "Thanks Charlie." She kissed his cheek and headed out the door. "I might just go see Jake tomorrow. Edward and his family are going out of town."

"Sounds great." Charlie smiled at the thought of his baby girl getting away from the Cullen boy, not there was anything wrong with the kid. "Jakes been askin' about you a lot lately anyway."

Bella could hear the hopeful tone in Charlie's voice as she headed upstairs. Sighing, she headed into her room and crashed on the bed. She was extremely tired and wanted nothing more then to fall asleep. With dealing with Edward, then Charlie and finding out about Demons. All Bella wanted to do was sleep it off. That was the one thing she would miss as a vampire, being able to sleep when you felt down and just needed time away from reality.

******(Hiragurashi Shrine – Main House, Kagome's Bed Room – 8:00 AM)**

"You...WHAT?" Inuyasha felt his eye twitch as he heard what Kagome had just told him.

Kagome smiled as she kept packing her bag. "I told you already Inuyasha." She sighed as she stopped what she was doing to see that he was still rather pissed about the turn of events. "I have a pen pal in America and she told me a secret that could cost her, her life. Not to mention that most people wouldn't believe in vampires. Since she did that, I sent a picture of you and the others back to her along with a small explanation."

"Feh." Inuyasha snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't believe in these vampires." His eyes narrowed. "How do you know she wont blab about me and the others? You always kept telling me to keep out of sight yet you spilled your guts to someone all the way across the ocean."

Kagome sighed as she went over and picked up a picture that Bella had sent her. "If you don't believe me about her, this is her picture." She handed it to Inuyasha. "From what I can tell, you can see a bite mark on her right wrist if you look close enough."

Inuyasha grumbled as he took the thing called a picture and looked at it. He had to admit that the girl in the picture had a difference about her that appealed to his Inu side. She had dark hair but instead of black, it was a reddish brown. Her eyes were also the most purest chocolate color he had ever seen. His beast purred in want as he stared at the picture and suddenly he realized he was getting hard just by looking at her picture.

"Keh." Inuyasha blushed as he thrusted the picture back to Kagome. "She's pretty enough." He turned to stare out the window to the well house. "Why'd ya tell her anyway?"

Kagome frowned as she finished packing. "I really don't know." She sighed slipping the bag over her shoulder. "Let's see I think I have everything." She started to mentally check off her list as she scanned her room. "Of course, I wasn't going to tell her until I received a letter about how she ended up meeting vampires. Yup, I have everything." She smiled nodding.

"Finally." He snorted as he stood and headed out the door. "Well I just hope it doesn't bite you in the ass. Or me for that matter." Inuyasha's ears were twitching as he headed down stairs with Kagome right behind him.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome sighed as she followed after him. "Bella isn't that bad." She shook her head. "In fact she's rather smart."

"Feh." Inuyasha said as he stopped just before the kitchen. "You're mom's making ramen." His eyes widen as he darted into the kitchen.

Kagome chuckled as she followed. She knew how much he loved ramen. Shaking her head, Kagome set her pack down and went into the kitchen to see how much longer they will be delayed. As soon as she entered, Inuyasha was sitting at the table with a big bowl in front of him, inhaling what was in it. Kagome couldn't help but chuckle as she sat down and took another small bowl and started to eat herself. No she didn't care for ramen in the morning but it was Inuyasha's favorite. Suki sat down in front of the two of them with a serious look on her face.

"Inuyasha." She started as she saw the hanyou stiffen. "I would like it if you would bring Kagome back in one week. Seven sun cycles."

Inuyasha swallowed his ramen. "Why?" He eyed Suki then turned them to Kagome. "What's so..." Then it clicked. "Feh."

"Thank you Inuyasha." Suki smiled as she stood and kissed him between the ears. "Now why don't you go clean up a little and I'll put this in something Kagome can take with her."

Inuyasha didn't need to be told twice as he took off into the down stairs bathroom. Kagome sighed as she shook her head cutting her eyes to her mother. "That was wrong."

Suki faked innocence. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She smirked as she filled a small container that would hold the ramen for Inuyasha. "All I did was make sure he knew that you need to be home on your birthday."

"I know." Kagome chuckled as she shook her head standing. "Well let me place this in the back pack then we'll be off. Please don't go to over board."

Her eyes pleaded with her mother. Suki sighed and nodded. "Alright." She crossed her heart with her fingers. "Nothing over board. But what ever I get you for your birthday you will like."

"Hai." Kagome kissed her mother then rushed to hurry after Inuyasha, who was already waiting for her outside.

Suki waited til her daughter and friend were gone before she headed to the phone. She had called Charlie Swan not to long ago about helping with having Bella being able to come over for Kagome's birthday. She didn't know why she felt the need to do this but ever since the night before last when she prayed at the God Tree, she couldn't get the thought out of her mind. Sighing, Suki punched the international number then waited til she needed to dial Charlie's number in Forks, Washington. She prayed that it wasn't to late. The phone rang about three times before a male answered.

"_Hello? Swan Residence." _The male said through the phone.

"Chief Swan, this is Hiragurashi Suki." Suki said hoping he would understand who she was. "I am Kagome's mother."

There was a slip moment of silence. _"Oh Mrs. Hiragurashi, I didn't expect to hear from you. Is everything ok?"_ Suki was glad that Charlie sounded like a nice man. _"From what I understand Kagome and Bella are good friends."_

"Hai -er- yes they are." Suki said forgetting that she needed to speak English. "The reason I was calling is because Kagome's 18th birthday is coming up and I wish for her to be here to celebrate. If it is alright with you. I called her mother, Renee, but she told me Bella now lived with you and gave me your number."

Charlie chuckled on the other end. _"Sounds like Renee. Yeah, Bella lives here and she's also been thinking about going to see Kagome but she's worried about the money. While we're not bad off, we're not rich either."_

"I understand." Suki nodded then started to think about the few coins that Kagome had brought home with her from the feudal era. "If I had the money to pay for the ticket, would you be willing to allow Bella to come and visit. She would be perfectly welcomed."

Charlie thought for a few minutes. _"Sure but I would like it to be a surprise."_ He said as he thought it over. _"She has a boyfriend that is rather clingy for my taste and he doesn't seem to respect her privacy a lot. If she knew, then it would be known that he would also want to go."_

Suki frowned not liking what she was hearing. Kagome had left her letter out on her desk one day while she had been cleaning and she caught glimpses of the words vampire and blood then folded it up and put it away in her desk. She knew Kagome liked her privacy. Suddenly she realized that this must be the reason. Bella needed to get away for some reason and that was why when she prayed, she couldn't get the girl's name out of her head. The God Tree was telling her to do something.

"Then it will be a surprise for Kagome, too." Suki agreed with a devious grin on her face.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – So what do you think? Good? Bad? Ok? I was hoping to try something a little different then the others were the demons head to America, I want to write one where Bella goes into the past. Yes I have seen a few but from what I could read, this isn't anywhere near where the others are. I just hope that you enjoy it as much as you have my other works. :D Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	2. Bella's Arrival & Victoria's Note

**Chapter One – Bella's Arrival & Victoria's Note**

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – I have read a few stories where Kagome and the others come to America, well this one is slightly different. In this one Bella heads to Japan. :D hope you enjoy it. Now onward!**

******Note:**

******Supashi-bo – means thank you in Japanese.**

~English words~ - will be in between the two wavy lines. ;)

_Personal Thoughts_

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(Tokyo Airport – 10:00 AM)**

Bella stood with her only bag looking around for Kagome's mother, Suki. She had been getting calls all day and night from Alice but she wouldn't answer then. Bella didn't want to seem as though she was ignoring Alice but she also knew that Alice was defenseless against Edward and his mind reading. As she waited Kagome glanced around the airport and noticed that her scent of smell had gotten a lot stronger and so had her hearing. She had told Carlisle about it when the others were away and he took her blood sample.

He was the only one other then Emmett that was able to hide what they were thinking when it came to Edward. Shaking her head, Bella looked around once again to see if she could spot Suki. Bella's eyes landed on a woman that looked much like Kagome yet her hair was rather short. Smiling, she waved causing the woman to wave back and rush over. Bella instantly took in Suki's scent. It was a mixture of fresh baked bread and lemon's. She couldn't believe that someone could actually smell like fresh baked bread but here it was. Kagome's mother smelled as such. Mentally shaking herself, Bella hugged Suki as she wrapped her in a hug.

"~Welcome~, Bella." Suki said in English trying to make her feel better.

Bella moved back and bowed at her waist. "Supashi-bo, Suki-san." She smiled as she raised back up. "I am learning Japanese." She said in broken Japanese. "If you don't mind, I would like to learn while I'm here."

Suki nodded vigorously. "Of course." She took Bella by the hand. "Do you have any other luggage?"

"Ne." Bella told Suki. "Only my carry on. I find it's easier if I only have one." She smiled as she noticed Suki's expression. "But I also brought some money for shopping."

Suki's eyes widen as she thought of Kagome liking to go with Bella. "If you can wait, Kagome should be home around Noon." She cut her eyes to Bella as they exited the airport and heading to the parking lot. "She's away at the moment and should be back then you and her can go. She can show you a lot of places that have Japanese style clothing, which I believe you wish to buy?"

"I would like that." Bella beamed at the thought of shopping in Japan. Even if she hated shopping, she wondered if it was any different then in America. "Although I will admit that I usually hate going shopping. I just don't really care about the clothing I wear." She shrugged.

Suki nodded as she thought about being young once like Kagome and Bella. "Oh I remember," She smiled opening her side of the car, as they reached a small station wagon. It was a little shorter then those you would find in America. "Being young and having a girls day out. Although I was much like Kagome, without the feudal era stuff."

That right there caused Bella to gasp as she stared at Suki as she entered the car and buckled up. "You know about Kagome's traveling." Then she wanted to slap herself in the head. "Sorry, I just thought that Kagome kept it a secret from everyone." She bowed her head. "I have to keep a secret like that but no one can know."

"Yet you told Kagome about ~vampires~." Suki whispered the last sentence as she started the car and pulled out of the parking stall. "Forgive me but I glanced at one of the letters you wrote to Kagome. I placed it in her desk before I read much. I just skimmed it. The only words that stuck out were, ~vampires~ and boyfriend." Suki glanced at Bella for a split second. "Care to talk about it? I am good at keeping secrets."

Bella thought for a moment. _Suki does know about Kagome's travels and also covers for her. Which mother in their right mind would allow their only daughter to go back in the past to face evil demons._ She shook her head as she looked at Suki who was looking back at the road as they turned the corner. _Could I trust her unlike my own family?_

"Alright, but you can say anything." Bella cringed as Suki smiled at her and patted her on her knee.

"I will keep my mouth shut after I hear what you wish to say." Suki promised. "Although I may have some questions." She smirked as she pulled over on the curb in front of the long stair case that reached to the shrine. "Souta and father will be out for some time. Souta has school and my father is visiting a shrine across town." She smiled opening her door and grabbing her purse.

Bella followed as she grabbed her bag, in front of her, and got out of the car. "Let's get inside before I say anything." Her eyes darted around the area as if she could feel herself being watched. "I don't feel safe out in the open."

"That's fine." Suki nodded as she also felt something. "Let us hurry." She whispered the last sentence as she took Bella hand and lead her up the stairs.

Even though Kagome had most of the reitai in the family, she had been given a small portion. It was the only way she could tell when her children were lying or if they were ill or hurting. She could even heal slightly with it but no where near where Kagome was currently at. As she entered the house she felt something slightly off. Bella stiffened at her side as she looked at Suki and placed a finger over her lips, motioning her to be quiet. Suki nodded as they walked soundlessly through the house until they reached the kitchen where in red lettering, which was running from what ever the person used, was a message.

******_You can run but you can't hide from me..._**

******_V._**

Bella started to shake as she reread the message over and over. Suki was brought out by Bella starting to shake at her side. Suddenly she realized that something was going on beside the fact Bella knew about vampires. As well as might be in trouble. Rushing to Bella's side, she was able to grab the girl before she fell to the ground. Suki lowered them both as she rocked Bella for a short while until she calmed down and stopped her crying. Even though they were silent tears, Suki could tell Bella had not had a good cry in quite some time. After a few minutes, she stood herself and Bella up then took the girls face in between her hands.

"Go upstairs," She motioned towards the stairs. "In Kagome's bed room, there is a bathroom. You will be able to use it until I fix the spare room for you. Wash up and it will make you feel a lot better. I'll put some clothes in there I believe you could fit into."

Bella didn't say anything as she rushed up the stairs with tears streaming down her face but stopped when she reached the top of the stairs. She sniffed her way to Kagome's bed room. As she entered and realized that Kagome smelled like roses and trees after a fresh rain, she calmed down slight. She smiled seeing books scattered around the room, the desk littered with papers and the bed was the only thing made. Shaking her head, Bella went into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it. In one of Kagome's letter's she mentioned a boy named Inuyasha, came barging in one day while she was in the shower. She couldn't help but wonder if Inuyasha was the same as the 'boy' that Kagome had mentioned. Mentally pushing that to the back of her mind, Bella decided she would ask her once she came back from the feudal era.

Hurrying over to the shower/bathtub, Bella started the shower water. She wanted to shower before Kagome or anyone else showed. She knew she stunk because of the plane ride. Even with her own enhanced smelling, Bella could smell that she smelled awful. Bella also prayed that Edward would stay away and that Alice could keep her thoughts to herself. Even for a little while. It wasn't like there was anyone here that could keep her safe from the speed or strength of a vampire.

******(Denali, Alaska – Cullen's Alaskan House, Alice & Jasper's Room – 3:00 PM)**

Alice sighed as she shut her phone and looked at Jasper. He had a gift for keeping Edward out of his thoughts. While the others thought Edward couldn't control his gift, Jasper and Alice knew otherwise. Alice had also seen what was happening with Bella thus the reason she kept away from Edward. Jasper frowned as he pulled his mate into his arms.

"Ya couldn't get a hold of 'er, huh?" Jasper whispered nuzzling her neck and mating mark.

"No." Alice whispered as she nuzzled Jasper's mark. "i know she doesn't want to speak with me but she needs to know what's she is getting into. Kagome is going to have a big decision coming up and will need her help but I doubt Bella will be ready for it."

Jasper smirked at his little mate. "Ya don't see Miss Isabella as I do." He watched Alice raise a brow at him. "Bella is a lot stronger they y'all see. Her emotions are almost as strong as ours. Ya know how tough our emotion's can be."

"Is that true?" Alice frowned as she went into another vision, gasping.

Before Jasper could ask Alice anything Edward busted through there bedroom door, causing Jasper to snarl, fling Alice behind him and crouch. His eyes were pitch black with rage knowing his mate was in a defenseless state. Edward's eyes widen as he caught Jasper's broken thought process, holding his hands up and neck bared to the vicious vampire in front of him. Edward took a calming breathe and raised just his eyes as his body remained relaxed.

"We need to see you both when your mate is well." Edward cringed when he felt the fear, Jasper was projecting. "Major, you know I am your brother." He moved his head to the other side showing the low bite mark on his shoulder.

"Leave." Jasper growled roughly as Alice came out of her vision and saw what was going on.

"Jazzy, it's ok." She cooed as she nodded to Edward. _Slowly Edward._ She told him through his own gift. "I'm out of the vision and Jasper needs to come back. We need to speak with the family." She even nuzzled him under his chin to show she loved him and was here.

Jasper blinked his eyes, letting them return to their golden color and stood with Alice in his arms checking her over. Edward had left before Alice said his name which slightly pulled him out of his haze. Knowing his mate was safe, the Major allowed him to come back and take care of the situation.

"Come on." Jasper whispered kissing her forehead. "I can feel Rosalie and Emmett's worry." He pulled back to see her golden eyes smiling.

"Of course." She turned and rushed out the door at vampire speed.

Jasper chuckled as he followed her at the same speed and found she was already in the living room hugging Alice and Emmett before he even made it down the steps. He strolled in and looked at Edward, nodding his head.

_Sorry, brother. Ya know how the Major gets when he's surprised._ Jasper chuckled when Edward nodded rubbing his shoulder.

"It was my fault." Edward accepted then added his own apology. "I should have realized to let you know if you were taking care of Alice." he dropped his head.

Carlisle cleared his throat as him and Esme came into the living room. "I appreciate that our family is still getting along after all these years." he sighed looked at Esme, who had venom in her eyes. "But I wish to speak with you about someone we all know and I also believe Alice has something to share."

"Carlisle, why cant I read you or Esme, or Jasper or Alice?" Edward asked as his eyes went between the four of them. "Is something going on?"

He had a very bad feeling. He called Charlie's house and found out that Bella was at Jake's. Something he didn't like at all. The wolf shifters were unstable in their anger until they grew up a little bit but even then they could turn on you like a rabid animal. Bring himself back to the present, Edward listened to what Carlisle was saying.

"...DNA was changed slight when James bit her even though Edward was able to suck out the venom." Carlisle looked at his eldest son/companion. "That was why I told you to hurry. I had a bad feeling that this would happen." he sighed as Esme wrapped her arms around him.

"What's changing?" Rosalie asked as she had fear and worry in her eyes.

Even though she didn't care for the human, Bella. She didn't wish anything ill on the girl. She had made her brother happen and that was all that mattered to her. She had even kept their secret like she had promised even though she had ample opportunity to spill her guts about them. Rosalie even noticed that her Emmett was a lot happier then before. And that was the greatest gift of all.

Carlisle sighed as he looked at his 'children'. "At first Bella noticed she was getting use to the cold and wasn't as hot or cold as often." he looked at Edward. "She even said you mentioned to her that your temperature did bother her as it had, is that correct?"

"Yes." Edward nodded as he frowned. "She also said I smell like brandy cake and leather." His eyes went to Carlisle. "Are her senses changing?"

Carlisle nodded as he pulled out a paper. "I took a sample of her blood and found that she is indeed changing." He sighed passing the paper around. "But what I am afraid that I can tell." he shook his head. "The Volturi have knowledge of this but to involve them..." He trailed off as his eyes locked on Edward. _They would kill us for this._

"I know what Bella becomes." Alice whispered in Jasper's arms. "I've seen visions that are different then before." She shook her head. "Its as if someone is showing me things, I normally wouldn't." She sighed letting them run through her mind as she lowered her mental barrier.

Edward gasped as he saw the vision's Alice had been having. "It's not possible!" He jumped to his feet, his eyes black with anger. "Bella isn't a vampire!"

"No, she isn't." Alice sighed shaking her head, as she looked at the family members. "She's what the Japanese call a Chishio Demon."

"Blood demon." Carlisle whispered as his eyes grew wide. "No wonder that the Volturi forbid anyone from removing the venom. It would change a person even if it wasn't into a vampire."

The whole room grew quiet as they all absorbed the information. Alice knew that things would never be the same. Chishio demons were rare but also unbalanced. She prayed that things would work out in Bella's favor because the place she was going would no doubt shock her completely. Everyone were in their own thoughts that no one seen Edward leave the room, and took off running towards the pacific ocean, heading towards Bella.

******(Feudal Japan – Inu Tachi Group – Mile From Edo – 10:30 AM)**

Kagome sighed as she looked down at her feet. She hoped her mother had grabbed her some new shoes. Shaking her head, she wondered what her mother did have planned. Kagome knew that it would most likely be a thing she never thought of before. Smiling, she looked at her hanyou friend. His ears were twitching as they headed back to the village they all, now, called home. Even Kagome came to think of Edo as her home away from...Era. Kagome was brought back to the present when Miroku and Sango fell into step with her.

"How are you doing, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked with a genuine smile on his face. "If I remember correctly, it is your birthday today."

Kagome smiled and nodded as Inuyasha peeked back at them then turned his head back to the front. "Hai, it is." She smiled thinking back on the day the Centipede youkai pulled her down the well. "I still remember that day like it was yesterday. Of course Inuyasha didn't have the necklace on then."

"Oi, wench I was pinned to the tree!" Inuyasha stopped and spun around. "That's the only reason." He snorted as he turned and continued to Edo. "Now hurry up, yer momma wants ya home before Noon!"

Kagome chuckled as she shook her head, along with Sango and Miroku. "Inuyasha, we'll make it, don't worry." She called after him. "Momma knows that I travel by foot and sometimes things happen. She'll give us till half past noon before she begins to worry."

"Could it be that Inuyasha knows what you're getting?" Sango whispered in Kagome's ear.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't think so." She smiled as she turned to Sango. "Did you see last night? Inuyasha didn't go to Kikyo when she called."

Sango and Miroku's eyes widen. "Does this mean that he's finally seeing her in her true light?" Miroku asked with a thoughtful expression. "Or did he finally commit his true feelings towards you Lady Kagome?"

"Inuyasha and I have discussed our 'relationship'." Kagome told her friends seeing Inuyasha picking up the pace a little bit. "In fact, we decided it would be best if we stayed friends. I've grown up and realized that his love for Kikyo is something I shouldn't stand in the way of but I did give him my thoughts on the subject."

"But Kagome didn't you love Inuyasha?" Sango frowned as Kirara mewed in agreement.

Kagome nodded as she smiled sadly. "I did at one time but Inuyasha told me that even though he knew I was Kagome, it didn't seem to matter because he always saw Kikyo." She held up her hands to keep her friends quiet. "He told me he did know I was different because of my more personal caring ability but with the face and similarities it was just to hard for him."

Sango and Miroku nodded as they thought about what was said. It was true that Inuyasha did care for Kagome but they believed it to be love. Sango sighed as she saw their hanyou friend walking a bigger distance from them. She wondered if he knew what she was saying and was giving them some privacy. Shaking her head, she looked at Miroku, who was looking at Inuyasha with a frown on his face. Miroku shook his head and turned to see Sango looking at him as Kagome kept walking without a care in the world.

"As long as you both are happy, Lady Kagome." Miroku cut his eyes to Inuyasha when he felt a large youki coming their way, from Edo. "Do you feel that, Kagome?" he asked his knuckles tighter on his staff.

Kagome's eyes widen as she rushed towards Inuyasha. "Shit, its Sesshoumaru! They're get in a fight!" She saw that Inuyasha tensed and whipped out Tetsaiga and held the transformed sword in front of him as Lord Sesshoumaru landed in front of him with his eyes on Kagome. "INUYASHA! SIT!"

In no more then a few minutes, Inuyasha went from standing to flat on his face with the sword out to the side. Sango and Miroku were rushing after Kagome knowing that Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru would either kill her for interfering or hurt her. As soon as Kagome was at Inuyasha's side, the subjugation spell had worn off and Inuyasha spun around, forgetting his brother, and snarled at Kagome.

"Oi wench," Inuyasha stalked towards her as he ended in her face. "Why'd ya do that for!?"

"Because he may need something and all you want to do is fight!" She yelled back at him as Sango and Miroku stopped about two feet from the two. "Now if you don't mind, get the hell out of my face!" She snarled lowly as her eyes darkened slightly to royal blue.

"Miko, it is fine." Sesshoumaru said as he looked her up and down. He felt something rather odd in her aura. "As for what you speak of, you are correct. This Sesshoumaru has come to ask for your assistance."

"What?" Inuyasha spun to his brother. "Why do ya want Kagome!?"

"Because she is miko." Sesshoumaru snarled his eyes flashing red. Kagome saw the flicker of pain in the Western Lord's eyes. She walked over and layed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder causing him to relax slightly.

"If you don't mind Sesshoumaru-sama, my mother is waiting for me to return home for a short time." Kagome walked in front of the demon lord and bowed, even though Inuyasha was growling. "If you can give me a few hours I will help you in what you have come to ask of me." She then raised to look him in the eyes.

_His eyes are slightly warmer then Inuyasha's._ She mentally slapped herself. _ Where did that come from!?_

Sesshoumaru looked the miko up and down for a moment. "Hai."

Sesshoumaru didn't wait for any thing else as he turned and headed into the village where his half brother resided along with the slayer, monk, fire neko, and kitsune. He was still at odds that a miko would adopt a full blooded youkai as a kitsune. They were tricksters by nature. Mentally shaking his head, Sesshoumaru decided that he would wait in the forest that surrounded the village to wait on the miko. He did not wish to bring panic to the village or the elder miko that Sesshoumaru knew was getting up in years.

Kagome nodded as she turned to Inuyasha. "Would you come with me?" She asked as he brushed off dirt from his hario. "I know mom and Souta would love to see you again. Plus it would ease me if you were there."

"Feh." Inuyasha grumbled as he scooped her up and slung her on his back as he took to the trees.

Sango and Miroku were left standing there with Kirara. Sango smiled as she shook her head and started down the path. She knew that Kagome was to much of a giving soul but that was just Kagome. It was that nature that brought a demon slayer, monk and hanyou together. Usually none of them would be walking in the same road more or less traveling as a pack.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – Well I hope you have enjoyed this story. Now what do you think will happen when Kagome arrives and sees that Bella is there and a threat was made? Will Edward arrive before Bella does anything? What will happen when Inuyasha and Bella meet? Til next chapter keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	3. Kagome's Welcome Home & Bellas Departure

**Chapter Two – Kagome's Welcome Home & Bella's Departure**

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – I have read a few stories where Kagome and the others come to America, well this one is slightly different. In this one Bella heads to Japan. :D hope you enjoy it. Now onward!**

******Note:**

******Supashi-bo – means thank you in Japanese.**

~English words~ - will be in between the two wavy lines. ;)

_Personal Thoughts_

******_Beast's thoughts_**

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(Tokyo, Japan – 11:00 AM – Hiragurashi Shrine – Well House)**

A light blue light surrounded the well house as Inuyasha and Kagome arrived back an hour before they were needed back. Inuyasha sniffed the air automatically and stiffened when he scented something he hadn't smelled here before. It was slightly sweeter then a human's scent yet at the same time he could smell the underlying scent and it was much more mouth watering. Dragon Lilies, honey and clover. His Inu side was clawing to get out of his cage but Inuyasha was able to hold him back as he clutched Tetsaiga in his hand.

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" Kagome asked as she stood by him at the top of the well. "I felt a increase in your aura. Was your beast trying to get out?" She frowned knowing the only time he did this was when he felt she was threatened.

"It's ok Kagome." Inuyasha told her with a crocked smile. "I smelled something that caused my Inu to go a little crazy but I got him under control."

Kagome nodded as she headed out of the well house and to the main house with Inuyasha following. He couldn't help but feel a pull towards the house they were heading to. Frowning, he stopped growling as he slung Kagome around behind him, his hand on Tetsaiga as a girl with brown hair, chocolate eyes and a figure to die for walked around the corner and stopped staring at him and Kagome. Kagome gasped seeing Bella standing there with a smile on her face. She had always hoped that her friend would come but now she was here. Mentally kicking herself, Kagome rushed out from behind Inuyasha with a screech and launched herself at Kagome, hugging her tightly.

"Bella!" Kagome yelled in surprise. "I'm so happy your here." She pulled back and turned to Inuyasha just in time to see his eyes flash red. "Inuyasha, are you ok?"

Inuyasha nodded as he kept staring at Bella. "Feh." He crossed his arms and was finally able to turn his eyes away from the girl. "What's she doin' here anyway?"

"Does it matter?" Bella asked crossing her arms over her chest. _He smells like lavender, fresh mowed grass and leather._ She thought as she looked into his golden eyes. "I'm here for one reason only and that is to visit Kagome."

"Keh." Inuyasha grumbled as he went to Kagome's bed room in two leaps.

Kagome sighed as she dropped her head. "Sorry about him." She looked up to see Bella staring after Inuyasha. "Why don't we go inside and talk?"

"Of course." Bella smiled as she grabbed Kagome's hand as they both walked to the main house. "Can I ask you something?" Bella stopped Kagome before they reached the house.

Kagome frowned looking at her friend. "Of course, you can ask me anything." She smiled. "Is something the matter?"

"Can you feel anyone around us?" Bella whispered as she stood closer to Kagome. "I cant shake the feeling we're being watched and it isn't Inuyasha." The hair on the back of her head was now sticking up on end.

Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated for a split second until she felt something flare to the right then vanish. When her eyes snapped open, they were looking in the same direction of where she felt the energy spike. She could feel Bella shaking beside her and when she narrowed her eyes, Kagome could barely see an outline of a person before they vanished. Blinking a couple of times, she turned to see that Bella was a lot paler then before. Touching her arm, Bella jumped about three feet into the air.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked as she took Bella by the arm and lead her into the house.

Bella shook her head. "No." She swallowed as they entered, taking off their shoes. "If you don't mind, please call Inuyasha down here. I need to speak with you and him about something I have been thinking about since I arrived."

Bella walked into the living room when Suki came out of the kitchen. Her eyes followed Bella until she was out of sight then turned to her daughter. Kagome was wearing a worried look that caused her some alarm but she knew what ever was going on would indeed be solved by Kagome and Inuyasha. They had already taken care of the demon's that did appear in this time.

"We need to talk." Suki said in a low voice as she looked up to Kagome's bedroom floor. "You, too, Inuyasha." She called as she lead Kagome into the living room.

Inuyasha came in not along after Kagome and Suki took a seat. Suki was beside Bella while Kagome sat in a chair and Inuyasha sat in his spot under the window. Bella took a deep breathe and let it out as she tried to calm her nerves. She was worried about what they would think if they knew she brought danger into their home.

"I have told Kagome about vampires, as well as how I received this." She slid her sleeve up revealing James bite mark. "There were three nomads that interrupted a baseball game. One of them decided I would make a good snack but the Cullen's don't believe in harming humans. Carlisle is a doctor and deals with blood everyday." She shook her head getting off track. "The only way for a vampire to stop someone from changing is removing the venom, cleansing the blood." She slid her sleeve back down.

"Is that why your scent is sweeter then Kagome's mom?" Inuyasha blushed as Suki smiled at him, tweaking his ear. "You don't have the smell of death on you."

Kagome frowned as she looked at Bella. "Has anything happened?" She could see Bella tense slightly. "I can feel a slight difference in your aura but that's all."

Bella nodded as she tried to find the words about what was happening. "My eye sight has gotten better." She shivered as she remembered who she saw behind the tree. "I have also heightened smell, hearing as well as enhanced strength, agility and speed."

"Who did I feel outside earlier?" Kagome asked causing Inuyasha to growl lowly as his eyes went from Kagome to Bella.

"Her name is Victoria and she is the mate to James," Bella stood and went to the window. "She's after me because of the fact the Cullen's had to kill James in order to save me. In the vampire world, mated pairs must be destroyed together or this happens." Her shoulders were shaking as she stood there.

Kagome stood and went over to Bella. "Don't worry." She said pulling Bella into a hug. "With Inuyasha and myself, no one will get to you."

"That's why I want to speak with you." Bella said as she looked from Kagome to Inuyasha. "I want to go with you when you go back. If I'm not here then Victoria may leave and Edward wouldn't be able to get to me."

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped up. "I ain't bring a future girl back into the Feudal era!" He looked at Kagome. "She cant even protect herself!"

_Not to mention if she travels with us, I'll have to deal with her scent._ He thought as his eyes darted to Bella. _I don't think I can handle it. My Inu already wants to take her._

"Inuyasha..." Kagome rubbed her temples as she tried to ward off a headache. "I think it will be good for her to come. I can feel a power in her but she may need help to control it. Wouldn't it be easier if she's with us?"

"It would also give me some peace of mind, Inuyasha." Suki decided to play the mother card. "With Bella and you with Kagome, I know I will be a lot less worried."

Inuyasha's ears went flat against his head as he dropped to the ground as he glared at Kagome. "Fine, but she's goin' with you!" He turned his head away. "And you have to tell your mom about what happened."

"Fine." Kagome snarled at Inuyasha then turned to her mother. "I'm not going to be able to stay long. Inuyasha's brother needs my help."

"Half!" Inuyasha growled as he narrowed his eyes to Kagome.

"So does that mean you cant stay until after the party?" Suki frowned as she felt her heart clenched. "At least your present will be going with you." She chuckled as she shook her head. "I arranged for Bella to stay here until she wishes to leave."

Kagome and Bella both smiled wide as Inuyasha groaned and closed his eyes. He knew this was a bad idea but what could he do about it. Kagome grabbed Bella's arm and drug her out the door and up stairs to pack a bag for her to use. Inuyasha stayed down stairs because he didn't want to be around the girl, Bella, anymore then he had to. It was hard enough when he first came here but now...Inuyasha sighed.

_She's going to be the death of me._ He couldn't help but think as he cut his eyes up towards the bedroom, where he knew Kagome and Bella were packing.

******(Up Stairs, Kagome's Bed Room – 30 Mins Later)**

Bella looked at the backpack that Kagome had sitting on the bed. Kagome had already packed some clothing, that Bella had brought with her, into the bag then started putting other things in there like shampoo, conditioner, pads and tampons along with some other things that she may need along with a swimming suit and towels.

"Are you sure I'm going to need all this?" Bella couldn't help but think it was a little over board.

"Of course." Kagome nodded as she finally finished packing then zipped up the bag. "In the feudal era, there isn't any running water or electricity." She sighed looking at Bella with a worried look. "Plus you cant tell anyone that your from the future. There are only a few that can know but ask myself or Inuyasha first. Mainly myself." Kagome added as she thought of Kouga.

"Kagome?" Bella asked as she was looking at her friend. "Can I ask you something?" She was worried about what was going to happen to her.

Kagome frowned sensing her friends worry. "Hai, you can ask my anything?" She smiled and decided to change the subject slightly. "I am also happy to say your Japanese is doing better."

"Thanks." Bella smiled as she felt like she belonged. "Do you know what is happening to me?"

"No but we'll find out." Kagome promised as she smiled holding out the bag. "Let's go before Inuyasha barges in. He usually has come to get me by now."

She shook her head as she lead Bella down the stairs and into the kitchen where Suki was fixing something for the girls to take. As soon as Kagome and Bella entered the kitchen, Suki turned and smiled holding out the box that held the food. Kagome bowed as she took it and looked over to see her grandfather sitting looking between her and Bella.

"Is everything ok, father?" Suki asked also seeing that her father had something on his mind.

"Hai." The old man stood. "I would like both girls to come find me before they leave." With that he turned and headed back out the door, towards one of the storage sheds that had been off limits for everyone but him and Souta.

Suki frowned at her father as he walked out without so much of an explanation but she come to realize that he did things his own way just like another person she knew, as she turned her eyes back to her daughter. Kagome was looking at Bella who just shrugged. She didn't have a clue as to what was going on through the old mans head as much as she wished she did. Now was when she wished Edward was here. Mentally kicking herself, Bella sighed and looked at Kagome.

"Well let's go see what the old man wants." She could see the smirk on Suki's face as her and Kagome walked out of the kitchen and back towards the shed that Kagome's grandpa went into.

"I wonder what grandpa has up his sleeve this time." Kagome wondered out loud. "He likes to think he still has all the power in the family but it all went to me." She shook her head as she walked into the old shed before Bella. "Grandpa! We're here!"

Bella could tell her eyes were adjusting when she spotted the old man walking out with two boxes. One was longer then the other and a lot wider. The other box was rather small compared to the larger one. However, the smaller of the two boxes was a perfect square. Mentally shaking herself, Bella pulled her attention back to the present as Grandpa Hiragurashi motioned for the girls to follow him. Bella and Kagome both frowned as they followed old grandpa Hiragurashi to a small shaded portion of the yard that had a bench with a table. He set the two boxes down, setting them beside each other. As Kagome came closer, the larger of the two boxes glowed bright pink.

"Grandpa?" Kagome whispered as she reached forward and took the box. "What's this?"

"There was an old legend about a Foreign Power that would come and held the Shikon priestess with the final battle." Grandpa picked up the smaller box. "This was the friends weapon of choice." He held it out to Bella.

Bella stared at the box until she suddenly could see a golden glow around the box. "Arigato." She bowed then took the box from him. "I will treasure this."

For some reason she felt honored that he would allow something like what was in the box to be hers. She looked over at Kagome and gasped when she saw what was in the box Kagome had. It was a bow with a full quiver. It was done in pink and white, which was in the center to made a beautiful light pink stone, like the Shikon, that was in a wolves eye as he howled to a moon that was a golden jewel. When the box Bella held started to pulse, Bella frowned turning her eyes back to the box in her hands. It almost seemed to be trying to get her attention. She slowly set the box down on the edge of the table and lifted the lid as well as the tissue paper that was covering what ever it was. Bella could only look on in shock as she pulled the circular weapon out of the box and held it in front of her to examine. She found a small hidden button, as soon as she pushed it, she had two identical weapons in her hands. She was completely in awe as she stared at the weapon in her hands. Kagome had also stopped looking at her bow and quiver set as she felt Bella's weapon pulse lightly in her friends hands.

"Bella, Kagome?" Grandpa Hiragurashi called their attention. "There is something else I wished to impart on you before you leave." He waited til they turned their eyes to him. "From what I heard about Bella's change, you may want to ask one of the noble youkai lords about her change. They may know more in the feudal era then here in the modern world."

Kagome bit her lip and nodded standing, along with grabbing her bag and new bow and quiver. "Thank you, jii-chan." She kissed him on the cheek. "Bella and I will be back shortly. Come on, I know Inuyasha is most likely waiting on us on the other side of the well."

"Coming." Bella called as she turned to Grandpa Hiragurashi. "Thank you for what you have given me." She bowed in respect. "I'll try and learn more about what I'm becoming as well as how to use this weapon." She had connected the two pieces back together and hooked it on her cell phone case that had a hook.

Bella realized that she didn't need her cell phone so she left it on the desk table in Kagome's room. She hoped that as soon as she left this era Alice couldn't see her. Although she would miss her vampire family, they were right. Being around them was dangerous but not the way they thought. It was about the danger of the other vampires in the world finding out about her and trying to make a snack out of her. Mentally shaking her head, Bella rushed to meet up with Kagome, who was standing by well house door, tapping her foot impatiently.

"How are we going to do this?" Bella asked Kagome as she let her enter then followed the 'miko' as she was learning.

"Just hold onto my hand, then we jump." Kagome smiled holding onto Bella's hand. "Don't worry. We wont land on the bottom." She gave her friend a squeeze then at the count of three they both jumped into the well.

Bella counted and had only gotten to three when a warm blue light surrounded her and Kagome. The only thing that she thought odd was the tingling sensation, then suddenly the fiery pain that she felt being pushed through her veins. She could vaguely hear Kagome saying they landed and screaming for Inuyasha as she felt the pain diminish. Bella closed her eyes at the harshness of the light until she felt arms around her. She froze for a split second before she breathed lightly through her nose. She caught the scent of lavender, fresh mowed grass and leather.

_Inuyasha?_ Bella thought as she drifted off into blackness. Still very much aware that her skin felt blistered and raw. Not to mention the numbing pain that came with it.

******(Feudal Era, Edo – Five Minutes Before Kagome & Bella Arrive- Kaede's Hut)**

Sango was holding Kirara in her lap as Miroku was passed out on the floor, with a red hand print on his right cheek. Kaede was tending to some soup she had boiling over the fire while Shippou was coloring in one of the many coloring books Kagome had brought him. It wasn't until Inuyasha came in and flopped to the ground that Lord Sesshoumaru had decided to make his appearance. As soon as he was through the door, he stopped when he noticed the absence of the priestess that he asked to aid him.

"Where is the miko?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes to his half breed brother. "Did she not return with you like planned?"

"Feh." Inuyasha's cheeks turned bright pink. "One of her friends showed up." He had to clutch Tetsaiga tighter to him which caused Sango to look on worried. "This girl..." he swallowed looking at Sango. "She's from the same place Kagome is but from across the seas and she's completely different. She says she knows about vampires." he shook his head bowing it trying to get the picture of Bella out of his head.

_She is our Bitch._ His beast snarled snapping at the cage. _Need to take mate!_

_Shut it up!_ Inuyasha yelled back as his ears layed flat against his head. _She isn't our mate!_

"Inuyasha?" Sango whispered as she touched his shoulder gently. "Are you ok?"

Inuyasha was about to answer when he heard a loud scream then his name being called. The only word he got out was Kagome and Bella's name as he darted outside with his brother hot on his heels along with Sango, Kirara, Shippou, Kaede, who was ridding on Kirara, and Miroku who had woken up from the scream. It didn't take him long before he entered the clearing. He took him a moment to fully realize what had happened until he saw Kagome kneeling over Bella's shaking body, that was now lying on the ground. He darted to Kagome's side as the others approached slower.

"How did a Chishio Demon come to be here?" Lord Sesshoumaru growled as his eyes started to turn red.

Inuyasha was up and had Tetsaiga out faster then anyone had seen before as he stood in front of Kagome and Bella. "Back off Fucker!" He snarled his aura starting to flare. "From what I was told, Bella was bitten by a fuckin' vampire but her vampire 'boyfriend' didn't want to her to be changed thus he sucked the venom out. It ain't her fault."

Sesshoumaru stood tall as he eyed the miko who stood in front of the human that was changing into a Chishio demon. "See to it she is kept sane." He turned and started to walk away. "We leave as soon as she has awaken."

"Hai!" Kagome called after the demon lord as he disappeared into the trees. "Help me get her back to the hut, Kaede." She asked her sensi.

"Child, ye do know what a Chishio demon is, don't ye?" Kaede frowned as she looked at the young girl lying on the ground. "They are very dangerous creatures. Feeding of the blood of innocence and mortality." She could only shake her head. "I feel sorry for thee young girl. Most do not survive the transformation. Bring her to thy hut. I shall gather some herbs that should help bind the powers inside her together. It may help her remain in control."

Shippou went with Kaede as the others headed back to the hut. Sesshoumaru was right behind them making sure that once this Chishio demon did wake it wouldn't be a danger to anyone, especially Rin. Although since his ward had come into his life, the lord of the west couldn't help but notice how powerful and intelligent the miko was that traveled with his half brother. He wouldn't admit it aloud but the young ill dressed miko had earned some respect since not only did she protect Rin once or twice when the need arose but she didn't take shit from anyone including himself. Never had a demoness spoke against him or raised a hand and lived about, human or ningen. That was until the odd miko.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – Here is the next chapter. So what do you think of it so far? I also need a little help on deciding if it should be Kouga/Kagome/Sesshoumaru or just Kagome and Sesshoumaru. If you would please go to my profile, there is a poll where you can vote. There is already one person that voted for Kouga/Kagome/Sesshoumaru but I believe I should let my other readers poll as well. Til next time keep reading and reviewing... Also what do you think is wrong with Sesshoumaru's pups? Will Kagome be able to save them? Or is Bella here for a reason?**

******~*Dragon*~**


	4. The Journey Begins

**Chapter Three – The Journey Begins**

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – Ok I also forgot to mention that this is after Bella saves Edward from Volterra. So she did meet Aro, Marcus and Caius. Hope you have enjoyed this story, because its rather fun to write. My muse is having some trouble but I'm keeping her ass in gear! LOL Now onto the next chapter...**

******Note:**

******Supashi-bo – means thank you in Japanese.**

~English words~ - will be in between the two wavy lines. ;)

_Personal Thoughts_

******_Beast's thoughts_**

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(Around Midnight – Feudal Japan – Kaede's Hut)**

It had taken about three hours before the herbal remedy, Kaede had made, finally began to work on Bella. She was now lying peacefully as she rested from the ordeal of coming to the past. Kagome was lying close to her with a hand laying on Bella's arm in case the girl moved. Kaede was asleep in her small room while Sango and Miroku took the other small room that was off the living room. Kirara and Shippou had went with them that way they weren't around if Bella did wake up. Inuyasha was sitting with Tetsaiga resting on his left shoulder as he slept lightly. His arms were crossed and his head was bowed but his ears kept twitching with every little sound. The only one in the hut that wasn't a sleep was Lord Sesshoumaru. He knew that most Chishio demons woke during the night thus they were mainly nocturnal creatures.

A couple of minutes after midnight, Bella bolted up into a sitting position as her eyes darted around the room. She had remembered first coming through the well then a mind numbing pain that hit her as soon as her feet hit the ground on the other side. She could also tell that her sight was improved even further because she could make out everything in the darkness as though it was twilight or a small candle was light in the room. Blinking a couple of times, Bella looked down to notice that Kagome's hand was resting on one of her arms. She lightly picked it up and gently layed it back over on her side. She stood up with out any noise and crept over to the door of the hut. Bella noticed another 'person' there that looked a lot like Inuyasha yet he had funny markings on his face and arms. Shaking her head, she hurried out of the hut and into the night air that felt cool to her skin.

"Why are you out here, Chishio?" A baritone voice growled behind her. "If you wish to feed, go to the woods."

Bella growled as she spun to see the guy that was by the door, that also looked a little like Inuyasha was standing there with his eyes narrowed at her. She sniffed discreetly and discovered he smelled like pine, snow and mint.

_Rather fitting really._ Bella thought as she felt her muscles tense. "For one thing, my name is Bella." She growled her, now, green eyes slowly darkened. "And I have no idea what a Chishio demon is. That's one of the reasons I came here." She sighed turning her back on him and headed into the woods. "But since you mentioned feeding I cant help but think I should."

Sesshoumaru snarled as he watched the bitch blatantly turn her back to him and walk away as if he was beneath her. He also noticed that she was more controlled then any other Chishio demon he had ever encountered before. Usually they were blood thirsty and would kill anything in their sight, whether child, female, male, old or young. Instead of going into a frenzy once she woke, the girl from the miko's time was rather odd like the miko that kept getting under his skin. Wanting to keep an eye on the Chishio demon, Bella, he followed at a distance because of his vast knowledge about their hunting habits. When he found the girl, however, was rather shocking to the Inu Taiyoukai. Bella was standing there hunched over a demonic neko draining it's blood in long gulps. He could tell that she had snapped the animals neck before she fed on it because of the dull eyes that were wide. Sesshoumaru watched as the girl pulled away licking her lips as she dropped her eyes to her pray.

"You did well." Sesshoumaru noticed there was only a few drops of blood on her white tank top.

Bella gasped as she spun around holding her heart. "Ya know you could have said something or cleared your throat before you approached." She narrowed her light green eyes. "Why are you here anyway?"

"To make sure you do not kill any humans." Sesshoumaru looked the girl up and down, suddenly spotted the weapon on her side. "Do you know of that weapon?" He tilted his head to the Chakram, or Chakrum, at her side.

"No." Bella took the weapon off her side and held it in her hands. There were dragons intertwined around the blade as the bodies of the dragons were the hilts, once they were separated. "Kagome's grandfather gave it to me the same time he gave Kagome her bow and quiver set. He said I was part of a legend, that I was called the Foreign Power. Don't know what it means but Kagome is suppose to ask some youkai lord if he knows anything." She just shook her head placing the weapon back. "Since I've fed, I'll see ya back at the hut. I'm rather tired all of a sudden." Sesshoumaru watch the girl walk away from him after giving away some information that caused his blood to run cold.

_If she is who the legends says, then we are all in trouble until she finds her mate._ Sesshoumaru thought as he followed after the girl. _For the sake of defeating Naraku, This Sesshoumaru prays the new threat does not show themselves until the vile hanyou is eradicated and this Chishio demon has mated. Or even the potion the old miko cooked up will not save her._

******(Next Morning, Kaede's Hut – 9:00 AM)**

Kagome woke up with a jerk as she snapped her eyes to where Bella should have been lying down. Seeing her friend gone, Kagome began to panic that something had happened. She sped through changing unknown to her that Lord Sesshoumaru had stayed behind in the hut to let her know where the others were. He also needed to speak with the miko privately because of the tenderness of the situation back at the western palace. As soon as she was finished dressing, Kagome spun around only to freeze blushing bright red.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kagome couldn't believe she sounded breathless as she stared at the Taiyoukai standing there with an emotionless face.

"Do not worry yourself, Miko." Sesshoumaru could feel his beast fighting for control but he was a lot better at controlling his Inu side then his brother. "This Sesshoumaru stayed to insure that you are still willing to come back to the western palace."

Kagome nodded as she headed to the door. "Is it ok if Bella comes with us?" She bit her lip as she tried to calm herself down. "I was going to ask if you know about Chishio demons. Since I don't know anything, I was told a youkai lord could have the knowledge."

"Hm." Sesshoumaru replied as he turned and headed out the door. "Your friend is in control of herself but she still needs to be watched."

He didn't say anything else as he headed out the hut door. Kagome sighed and shook her head, grabbing the bag and following him out. She was completely shocked when she saw Bella was helping with tending to the children. Shippou was also with her as Kaede stood back watching. Inuyasha was close by in his tree, as he kept his ears trained on Bella. Sango and Miroku were sitting under the tree as they watched Bella running and playing. Kagome couldn't believe that her friend was becoming a demon but then again, she could because of what had happened. Mentally shaking herself, Kagome hurried over to Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippou and Bella.

"Kagome!" Shippou cried as he launched himself at his adopted mother. "Bella's so cool! She can run as fast as Inuyasha but jump higher then a full blood demon!"

Kagome chuckled as she hugged Shippou. "That's because she's turning into a demon." She kissed the top of his head. "How are you doing today, Bella?" She asked looking over at her friend. "You even look slightly different. Your eyes are now green and you look as though you are wearing some makeup."

"I suppose its from me coming back through the well." Bella shrugged as she headed over to Kagome and sat down next to Sango. "I also feel different. That little bit of sleep last night seemed to refresh me." She dropped her eyes. "I also fed last night. Lord Sesshoumaru was there in case I went for anyone in the village."

"Are ye saying ye drank blood from an animal?" Kaede stared at the girl with shock written on her face.

Bella frowned and nodded. "I think it was a demonic animal but it was to close to the village." She shrugged picking a piece of grass and playing with it. "The Cullens don't drink from humans but from animals. They call themselves vegetarians, people that only eat vegetables instead of meat." She looked at Kagome. "Its from our time period."

"That actually makes sense." Kagome nodded as she looked at her friends.

Inuyasha had finally jumped down but instead of sitting by Kagome he dropped down by Bella. Everyone in the group raised their eyebrows at his actions. Kagome on the other hand, just grinned knowing that her friend was causing Inuyasha to go crazy. The only one that knew anything about how the hanyou was acting was his elder half brother, Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru mentally smirked knowing that his brothers Inu decided that the Chishio demon was his mate instead of the miko.

"How does that make any sense?" Inuyasha grumbled as his eyes went from Bella to Kagome then back. His ears were flat against his head.

"If you were educated brother, you would know." Sesshoumaru snorted unamused but the hanyou's question.

Bella growled as she felt her vampire side want out to show that stuck up lord a thing or two. "Are you the alpha of the Inu pack?" She asked standing and stalking up to Sesshoumaru. "Because if I remember correctly, and I do, it's the alpha's job to make sure his pack is well taken care of. While I don't know what happened, I can clearly see you never once went out of your way to help your 'half' brother."

"Watch your tongue." Sesshoumaru snarled his eyes flashing red. "Hanyou's are a disgrace to the youkai heritage. Inuyasha proves that."

"Then how did you lose your arm?" Bella smirked as Sesshoumaru's stone face fell a minute as rage showed through. "You may be the Lord Of the West but all I see is a spoiled brat that hates that his younger 'half' brother was favored over the heir to the throne. Did you ever think that the reason your father left was because of the fact you were able to fend for yourself but your brother and his mother wasn't able to?" Her arms were crossed as she looked Sesshoumaru up and down. Her entire stance screamed defiance.

Everyone stood there as they stared at Bella and Sesshoumaru standing face to face with Sesshoumaru's eyes blood red. Bella didn't even seem to be afraid of him as she stood up to him. Telling him just how she saw it to be. Kagome was the first one to come out of her shock as she rushed to Bella's side and bowed to Sesshoumaru.

"Please forgive Bella." Kagome prayed that Sesshoumaru wouldn't kill her. "She doesn't know that you are of royal blood." She raised back up as she looked into the lord's eyes. "But she had a point."

Kagome whispered the last words to him quietly enough that none but Bella or Sesshoumaru could hear. She grabbed Bella's hand and turned back to Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kaede and Shippou. They were all shocked how these two females treated a demon from royal blood.

"Can we go already?" Inuyasha growled as he stared at his brother. "We have other things to do then take care of the kid." He snorted heading down the road without looking back at the others.

Sesshoumaru growled as he followed after his brother, thinking about what the two onna's had to say. Him and his beast knew they were correct but he knew nothing of raising a child when he was just a child himself. Mentally shaking himself, Sesshoumaru decided that he would try a different approach then watching from the side lines. If he combined packs then Inuyasha would be his beta. He grinned without anyone knowing because they would think he would be thinking of killing the two onna's when he realized they did have a point. He couldn't help but feel disappointed that a female from the future had told him something he should have seen himself.

******(Volterra, Italy – Present Time, 2:00 AM – Volturi Castle)**

All three kings of the vampire's were siting on each of their thrones waiting for their next appointment. Caius, the only one of the three brother's that had blonde hair, sat to the left of the middle brother, Aro. Aro had shoulder length black hair as well as blood red eyes showing his food choice. Out of the three he was the most talkative. The eldest brother was Marcus. He was the quietest because of the fact he was still in morning after all these years for his mate that had been taken from him. They were growing impatience when the doors to the throne room were pushed open and two cloaked figures walked into the room. Immediately all the guards stood on their toes because of the scent the newcomers were emitting.

"Will you lower your hoods that way my brothers and I can see who has requested a meeting with the Volturi?" Aro asked calmly as he wondered if he would be able to read either of them.

"No." Came a gruff male voice as the body was stiff and ridged as he stood protectively in front of the shorter one.

"Calm down, koi." A female scolded the male as a pale hand with black swirls came out and layed on a pale arm. "We only wish to visit those I met all those years ago, not to mention, back when I was only 18 and a Edward Cullen came to forfeit his life because he believed mine to be gone." Pale ruby lips smirked as all three of the king's eyes widen in shock.

"Isabella?" Aro gasped as he floated forward as Bella and Inuyasha slid their hoods back. "Oh, and who might this be?" His eyes went to Inuyasha. "You have a very appealing scent for being of a dog race. You are not a werewolf?"

Caius hissed as his eyes turned slightly black. "How dare a..." He eyed Bella. "Chishio demon!?" He whispered his eyes growing wider then they were before. "WHO WOULD DARE!?"

"Calm brother." Aro held his hand up as Marcus headed over to calm Caius. "We need answers then we will discuss why they have come." He looked Bella over. "If you don't mind, I would love to see if you are still immune to me." Aro asked holding out his hand, ignoring Inuyasha's snarl.

Bella chuckled holding out her hand to Aro. "Although I am still immune to your powers, I will allow you to see into my thoughts." She smirked as Aro's eyes widen as he was finally able to see inside of the one mind that eluded him. "I believe that is all you need to know as of now."

Bella pulled her hand away heading back over to Inuyasha's side. He pulled her into his arms protectively as his eyes narrowed at Aro. Marcus was looking at Bella and Inuyasha with a look of awe on his face. He was seeing the bond between the two and realized they were completely bonded. Heart, Mind and Soul. The only other bond he had seen like this were of that a priestess, Kagome Hiragurashi, and the Taiyoukai Lord of the West, Lord Sesshoumaru. Marcus, as well as the other two brothers, had only seen them once since they became into power of the kings of vampires.

"What did she show you?" Caius demanded as he stood in front of his throne.

"Calm brother, and I will show you." Aro turned swiftly as he hurried to the youngest of the Volturi kings.

Caius sometimes did act his age although Marcus was usually the mediator between Aro and Caius because neither of them like to admit if they are wrong. Once all three of them were holding hands, Aro allowed his brothers to see what had transpired along with what had happened during the time their Bella, was now traveling in the past. They were all shocked when the young girl of 18 suddenly showed up about one week before she was due, telling them that they were to be rather lenient with them because it would be needed, Bella changing into a Chishio Demon.

It didn't take long before the other two brothers were filled in on what had happened for Bella to be sent back to the past with Kagome. Caius glared at Aro since Aro had brought Carlisle into the castle and allowed him full access to the library only to forget the knowledge that he was allowed to see for himself. Marcus was disappointed and it also showed on his face. His eyes were closed as his mouth was in a thin line as he went over the things he had seen. Aro turned while his brothers were thinking about what he had showed them from Bella's mind and looked at the two that were obviously not the ones that just went to the past.

"Why have you come here?" Aro asked looking from the hanyou back to Bella. "And why would you bring _him_ here?" He looked at Inuyasha with disgust.

Bella snarled as she glared at Aro. "He is my mate and will be treated as such." Her green eyes were darkening before their very eyes until they were completely pitch black. "As for the reason I came here, Victoria is going to try and hurt Bella not to mention be seen by many humans if she doesn't stop going down the path she is on."

"Forgive me." Aro bowed as Caius snarled. "Silence!" He snapped glaring at Caius causing the younger brother to stiffen and nod. "Will you be staying? We will have some food brought to you and your 'mate'." He smiled rather stiffly to Inuyasha.

"Nah, we ain't stayin'." Inuyasha said as he grabbed Bella's hand. "We gotta be back in Japan shortly because my brother ain't gonna be happy if we're late." His smirk grew as Aro shook his hand that was stuck out in a gesture of peace.

"Of course," Aro bowed causing Marcus to raise his brow. "Tell your brother, Lord Sesshoumaru hello for us."

Inuyasha and Bella nodded as they turned and headed out of the throne room. As soon as the doors were shut, Aro turned to his brothers. "I believe that we will not have any more problem with young Isabella." He turned to Caius. "She is adviser to Lord Sesshoumaru, leader of Japan. While Inuyasha is his beta, and brother. His mate Kagome is a miko, priestess, of extreme holy power. To piss her off would surely mean death."

"I agree." Marcus spoke up as he turned to look at Caius. "You remember the lord when he was but a pup. Ruthless and cold towards anyone."

Caius growled softly as he nodded. "The only demon able to defeat me." He closed his eyes trying to calm his temper. "And Inuyasha was the only hanyou that dared to defy any of us."

"I believe their fate was predestined." Aro murmured as he closed his eyes, leaning his head back against his throne and decided to look back over the life Bella had lead. Many things were popping out to him as he thought about it and wondered if this was all written before she was even born. Maybe even before the Volturi met Bella Swan in the past.

******(Feudal Era Japan – 2:00 PM – Two Hours Into Traveling)**

"Kagome!?" Bella yelled at her as she rushed over and grabbed her before she fell from exhaustion. "You have done enough for everyone that was hurt or injured, plus some." Her eyes cut to the demon lord and his new limb. "Now it's time for someone to take care of you."

Kagome whimpered as her friend tried to pick her up. "I'm fine Bella." She tried to protest but suddenly was taken from Bella and into Sesshoumaru's arms. "Sesshoumaru-sama, you don't have to do that. I am perfectly capable to walk. You were hurt just like the rest of us and need..."

"Enough talking, Miko." Sesshoumaru growled as his eyes cut down to Kagome without his head moving. "It is you that should rest. No other miko was able to give this Sesshoumaru's arm back until you. This one owes you a great deal." He placed her down on his moko-moko. "Thus this one shall tend to you as a alpha should." He smirked when Kagome's eyes widen in realization that he was doing as her and Bella pointed out he wasn't doing rather well.

"Just don't hurt her." Bella whispered quietly as she glared at Sesshoumaru before she started to make a fire. "I hope Inuyasha hurries back with dinner. I'm kinda hungry." She looked around and could still see rather well even though, with the trees, it was getting darker.

"If you don't mind me asking," Miroku cleared his throat, as he lay beside Sango, who was hit with Hiraikotsu. "Where did you come from exactly?" He glanced at Kagome then back to Bella.

"Umm..." Bella cut her eyes to Kagome quickly and saw a slight nod. "I came from across the eastern ocean." She looked around and saw all eyes on her. "That ocean is the largest on the planet and across on the other side is a large land mass called the United States. They are allied with Japan." She saw Kagome smirk at the last part.

"Are you here to help?" Shippou said jumping on her shoulder. "We could use all the help we can get when going against Naraku."

"Yeah." Bella nodded sniffing the air and noticing that Sango was still kinda frightened of her. "Are you ok Sango?" She asked looking at the demon slayer. "I can smell your scared of me."

Sango sighed as she looked around at the group. "I'm sorry." She bowed her head. "My mother was killed by a Chishio demon. I know first hand how crazed they can be."

Bella and Kagome looked at each other then Bella moved over in front of Sango, who flinched but Bella didn't let it bother her. "How about I let you have the right to take me out if I start to go crazy." She took her weapon off her hook on her side, letting Sango see it. "Kagome told me you were rather good with that weapon. Do you think you can teach me how to use mine? Its a..."

"Chakrum." Sango finished as she looked at the weapon. "How did you get this?" She took it gently and held it lightly. "This isn't even made in Japan." She whispered as she looked over the design.

"They were at the shrine." Kagome said as she looked over at her bow and quiver. "Grandpa gave them to us before we came back. He mentioned something about a Foreign Power coming to help the Shikon Priestess to defeat the evil trying to take over the land. Or something to that effect." She shook her head unable to remember his words correctly.

"Miko." Sesshoumaru growled as she tried to sit up. "You are to remain lying down." his eyes were narrowed at her. "You are still weak from healing this Sesshoumaru as well as the others."

"He's right, wench." Inuyasha said dropping a large boar in front of Bella. "Since Kagome's resting, I thought you might want to help me."

Everyone could see a light blush on the hanyou's cheeks as well as Bella's. Bella nodded as she dropped her eyes to the boar. She couldn't help but feel that there was something more then asking for help. Mentally preparing herself, she looked up and almost stopped breathing. Inuyasha's eyes were shining brightly down at her and she could feel the heat of his gaze.

"I only know how to fillet fish, so you'll have to teach me." Bella tried to keep her heart calm but as he sat down close beside her, her heart lurched suddenly.

Miroku and Sango layed their heads down and closed their eyes. They knew Kagome, or Bella, would wake them when dinner was ready. With Sesshoumaru tending to Kagome they knew that the camp would be safe tonight. Sango was also slightly more at ease since Bella gave her permission to end her if she became to crazed. Inuyasha and Bella ignored everyone as he taught her how to skin, gut and cut up the boar. Sesshoumaru was watching his half brother and couldn't help but wish his mate was still alive. Since her death, little over 20 years ago, Sesshoumaru had been in morning yet he knew his mate would want him to find another. Eye's drifting to the miko, Kagome, Sesshoumaru wondered if she would be able to heal his pups. They were the only thing he had left of their mother. He would be damned if he lost them as well.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – Here is the next chapter! SO what do you think about Sesshoumaru making Kagome rest and the others backing him? LOL... Does Inuyasha even know what he's doing by giving Bella his catch? Where is Naraku in all this? Or does the spider already know about the new addition? With the Volturi already involved in the future, will they become involved in the past as well? Stay tuned for more, til then keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	5. Troubles & Deadly Cures

**Chapter Four – Troubles & Deadly Cures**

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – Ok I also forgot to mention that this is after Bella saves Edward from Volterra. So she did meet Aro, Marcus and Caius. Hope you have enjoyed this story, because its rather fun to write. My muse is having some trouble but I'm keeping her ass in gear! LOL Now onto the next chapter...**

******Note:**

******Supashi-bo – means thank you in Japanese.**

~English words~ - will be in between the two wavy lines. ;)

_Personal Thoughts_

******_Beast's thoughts_**

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(Midnight – Present Time – Hiragurashi Shrine)**

A lone figure darted from the shadows as it headed towards the well shrine. Every now and then you could catch a glimpse of red but as soon as you saw it it would disappear. In a flash, the door of the well house was open and a darkened figure darted into the well house, the door shutting soundlessly behind whoever entered. In the dark, a female stood with fiery red hair. Her flaming red eyes bore down the hole of the well, frowning.

"How did she get away from me?" Victoria snarled her eyes darkening. "There's nothing here but an old creepy well."

_Jump..._ Victoria heard as she straightened, glancing around the area for who spoke.

"Who's there?" She asked trying to figure out what she was dealing with.

_Jump into the well..._ The voice came again. _I shall meet you on the other side._

Victoria growled as she spun in a complete circle unable to find who had spoken to her. Finally deciding that it would be worth the chance. It was like she would hurt herself. Walking up to the edge of the well, Victoria jumped and started falling only to meet a blue light that surrounded her. When she landed on the other side, she jumped out quickly and could easily pick out the scent of the bitch she was here for. She was finally able to scent something that she hadn't smelt before. Looking around the clearing she was in, she sniffed the air until she spotted a man in a cloak standing just inside the tree line.

"Who are you?" Victoria growled as she lowered herself into fighting stance. "Are you the one who called me?"

Naraku walked out of the shadows and looked this new creature up and down. "Indeed I did." He started to circle her as his eyes took in her assets. "Are you after the miko or the one who had darker hair?"

"I'm after the bitch Bella." Victoria snarled as images of James popped in her head. "She's the reason my mate's dead."

"For that I am sorry." Naraku cooed as he placed an arm around Victoria's shoulders. "Would you mind listening to what I have to say? I believe you may help me and I might be able to help you."

Victoria thought for a moment and realized she had no one here and needed all the help she could get, plus this guy was rather sweet smelling. Nodding once, Naraku let out a chuckle as he took Victoria with him in a cloud of miasma. No one in Edo even knew that a deadly deal was being made.

******(3 Miles From Western Palace – 12:00 AM – Feudal Era)**

"At least we made it this far." Kagome yawned as she helped Bella unroll her bed roll. "I think we should be there but noon tomorrow, at the pace the boys are setting." She shook her head at the brother's antics.

Bella nodded as she looked over at the Inu lord. "He don't talk much does he?"

"No, he doesn't." Kagome answered truthfully. "The first time I met him he was on top of a Oni." She smirked at the memories. "Of course he was trying to get the Tetsaiga."

"Oh you mean Inuyasha's sword?" Bella said as she stood and moved over to the fire, where Sango was fixing dinner.

Kagome smiled as she followed Bella. "Yup, the same one." She chuckled as she leaned closer to Bella. "In fact it wasn't one of them that pulled it from it's resting place. It was me."

"Really?" Bella stared wide eyed at her friend.

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru answered as he gazed at Kagome. "The miko was the only one able to pull the sword from father's tomb." He closed his eyes as he leaned against the tree behind him. "Father created a spell where only a ningen could pull the sword."

"Why did you want Tetsaiga?" Bella asked causing the entire camp to go quiet.

"For it's power." Sesshoumaru said opening his eyes and looking at her. "For youkai's power is everything. Tetsaiga can kill 100 foes in one swing."

"But your a full demon." Bella frowned as she looked over at Inuyasha. "Since Inuyasha is only half wouldn't he need Tetsaiga more then you?" She looked back at the demon lord. "I mean from what I've heard, full demons are stronger which means you could take out that many without the sword. Where Inuyasha may have needed it."

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment then something clicked. _That is why father left him the fang._ He looked at his brother. "You are correct." He bowed his head to Bella. "For this Sesshoumaru did not think of it that way. Father only left me a sword that could revive 100 people that were killed."

"That's something." Bella smiled hearing everyone gasp. "You're father gave something to Inuyasha to protect himself while he gave you the sword to defy death. I can tell that you didn't like the sword you were given."

"Hm." Sesshoumaru nodded as he thought about what this ningen onna was saying.

"Then he must have believe you may have needed it more then the Tetsaiga." Bella thought for a moment as she looked at Inuyasha. "Yeah, Inuyasha is strong but of course there may be times when he needs to power more then you. Since you were given the sword to heal instead of kill, you should be proud that your father even cared enough to give you the sword." Her eyes were on Sesshoumaru as she finished speaking.

"Why do you say that?" Miroku asked finally getting into the conversation.

Bella shrugged as she smiled. "Because if someone dies, in Sesshoumaru-sama's life then he can bring them back." She looked at Kagome. "Meaning he doesn't have to live without the ones he loves."

"You are rather smart for a onna." Sesshoumaru said causing the others in the group to gasp in shock.

"Thanks." Bella blushed causing Inuyasha to growl.

Everyone was quiet for a moment when Kagome gasped and jumped to her feet. "Does anyone else feel that?" She looked at Miroku, Shippou and Inuyasha. "It's a large youkai coming this way and fast."

"I can feel it." Bella frowned as she stood next to Kagome. "Doesn't feel evil though." She cut her eyes to Inuyasha then to Sesshoumaru. "Do you know who it is, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Hm." Sesshoumaru hummed as he stepped in front of the group as a bird youkai landed, transforming back into his human form.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." The youkai bowed before Sesshoumaru. "I have word on the pups and young Rin."

"Speak." Sesshoumaru stiffened as he thought of his young ward.

"The pups are slowly growing sicker while young Rin has fallen ill." The youkai kept his head down. "We have tried to keep her away from the pups but she refuses."

"Go back and tell them to prepare rooms for a group of five adults." Sesshoumaru ordered the bird youkai. "This Sesshoumaru shall be there shortly with a miko to tend to the pups."

"Hai mi-lord." The youkai bowed once again before he turned into a giant eagle and flew back towards the castle.

"Pack the camp." Sesshoumaru ordered as he turned to the others. "We leave at once."

"Oi, bastard!" Inuyasha yelled but Kagome stopped him.

"Sit." She whispered causing Inuyasha to crash to the ground. "We are going and that's final." Kagome couldn't bare to think that young Rin was also ill because of what the pups had.

"Kagome, if you and Bella wish to go with lord Sesshoumaru," Sango walked up to her friend, placing a hand on her arm. "You guys can go ahead while Miroku and I pack this back up. Inuyasha can show us the way."

"You must travel with this Sesshoumaru or you would not be allowed to enter." Sesshoumaru spoke up from his spot. "Thus you need to hurry." His eyes were closed but by the creases on his forehead he was rather worried about what happened while he was away.

"Ok." Kagome nodded as the girls started packing things away. "We'll hurry."

Miroku stood beside Inuyasha as Bella and Kagome worked together dousing the fire. Shippou was curled up in Miroku's arms while Kirara was sitting on Inuyasha's shoulder. Sango had the bed rolls put away while Kagome and Bella finished putting the fire out and collecting the cooking utensils. Placing a lid over the pot of soup, Kagome looked around to make sure that they had gotten everything. With weapons on hand, Bella had the bed rolls while Sango had her bag. Looking over at Sesshoumaru, Kagome gasped seeing him standing there in his full Inu glory. Inuyasha growled at him which received a growl back.

"He wants us to get on top of him." Inuyasha translated as he scooped up Sango and lifted her up then jumped back down and took Miroku. "Say's it will be faster then walkin." Before he was able to get down to get Kagome and Bella. Bella jumped and landed on his back with Kagome holding on to her for dear life.

"Feh." Inuyasha couldn't believe that Bella was able to jump that high. "We're ready ass hole."

There was a grumble as Sesshoumaru leap into the sky heading to the Western Castle. Everyone huddled together since riding on the back of a giant dog youkai was colder then walking in the night air. Even though his fur was long and fluffy it still didn't do a good job in protecting the group on his massive back. Before the group got to cold, Sesshoumaru lowered himself down into the court yard of the Western Castle while the maids and servants were rushing around getting things ready for his guest. As Sesshoumaru returned to his normal state, the group jumped off his back except Kagome forgot to jump. When he returned to normal, Kagome was in his arms bridal style with a bright blush on her face.

"Sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome blinked a couple of times before she realized he wasn't letting her down. "Could you please put me down?" she asked politely even though her heart was hammering against her chest.

"Hm." Sesshoumaru smirked as he sat her on her feet. "This Sesshoumaru shall show you to the pups." He turned his eyes to Bella. "The Chishio demon may accompany us." he turned without another word and headed into the castle. "Yuki, show the others to their rooms."

The small elder Inu youkai nodded. "Hai mi-lord." She then turned to the others as Sesshoumaru, Kagome and Bella disappeared into the castle. "If you would follow me? I will show you to your rooms." She then saw Inuyasha. "Lord Inuyasha, I am thrilled you are back in the western palace."

"I ain't stayin." Inuyasha growled as he turned his eyes away from his nanny as a pup.

Yuki chuckled as she shook her head. "Please follow me." She headed into the castle and turned the opposite way that Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Bella went. "You're rooms are in the family hall." She sighed as she lead them further down. "The pups were taken into the other wing to keep Rin from becoming ill yet she was a stubborn girl. She ran off numerous times to see if there was anything she could do."

"You don't mind that Rin is here?" Sango whispered looking at the elder youkai. "Forgive me but most youkai's I have met do not like humans."

Yuki chuckled opening a door. "Hai, that is true." She nodded them lead them in. "This is lady Sango's room. Tai is here in case you need anything. She shall be your personal servant."

Sango looked over and gasped. Tai was human! "Hello, Tai." Sango bowed causing the human to chuckle. "You may call me Sango if that's ok."

"Hai, Sango." She bowed as she turned to Yuki. "You should finish showing Master Inuyasha and Monk Miroku to their rooms." She raised a brow at Miroku's googly eyes.

"I think that's a great idea." Yuki nodded taking the monk by his arm. "Walk with this old woman, monk. Master Inuyasha you can come as well. Your room is the same as last time. I placed the kit in with Rin when she gets to feeling well. I heard they had met each other before."

Miroku nodded, as he lead the older woman down the hall. "That is correct." He looked over at Inuyasha. "Rin and Shippou are rather good friends. Lord Sesshoumaru usually comes once a week if he has Rin with him that way she can play with someone her own age while they are traveling."

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted as his arms crossed over his chest. "Still cant believe that the icicle could ever change." His ears were also flat against his head.

Yuki stopped both boys. "This door to the left is Master Miroku while Inuyasha if you follow me." She pulled her arm out of Miroku's and turned to him bowing. "Huska is in side awaiting to help you with anything you need."

Miroku's eyes widen as he dashed inside. Only to find out his attendant was a male. Inuyasha chuckled as he followed Yuki to his room. As he entered he could still smell the scent of his mother, although it was slightly stale. Yuki stood by the door as she watched the youngest pup from Inu-No-Taisho finally back in his room after all these years. Even if it was for a few days.

"I believe your brother misses you, my lord." She whispered knowing Inuyasha would hear it. "After Akio's death, he came here, crying asking for you."

Inuyasha spun around to stare at his nanny. "I doubt it." He huffed and sat down on the bed. "We're only here until Kagome is able to help the pups and Rin."

"Do you really believe that your brother hates you?" Yuki asked walking up and kneeling in front of Inuyasha as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Because I know for a fact that he is the reason you are still here. Able to walk the world, living and breathing."

Inuyasha's ears dropped. "What..."

"That is enough, Yuki." Sesshoumaru growled as he stood in the door way. "I need to speak with the hanyou." His posture was the same as always. Detached and distant.

Yuki rose and snorted as she eyed the oldest Inu brother. "You may be able to fool a lot of people but not the one who help raised you, Boy." She flicked his ear as she exited the room leaving Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru alone. "Play nice."

"What do ya want?" Inuyasha growled as he stood suddenly.

"Sit half breed." Sesshoumaru ordered him as he walked over and sat down on a chair. "We need to discuss some things, while the onnas are tending to my pups."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Oh and what's that?"

******(Same Time – Western Palace – Temporary Room For Pups & Rin)**

Kagome stood next to Bella as they looked over each of the pups. Rin was lying on the other side of the male while he was in between her and the twins. All the pups had Sesshoumaru's hair and markings except the smaller of the two twins. Her markings were a light pink where the others were a dark purple. Using her powers, Kagome could sense that being human, Rin was a lot worse then the other pups. The pups youki was fighting against the invaders while Rin had nothing to fight with. Sighing, Kagome walked over and placed her hands on Rin's hot forehead.

"Kagome." Bella whispered as she watched her friend. "It's a blood illness."

Kagome stopped as she looked over at Bella. "What?"

"Its in their blood." Bella frowned as she leaned over towards the pups slightly and sniffed the air. "I can tell it's in the blood and part of it's already infected the red blood cells." She cut her eyes to Kagome.

"That's why your here." Kagome whispered as she looked at Rin and the pups. "We need to tell Sesshoumaru." She started towards the door.

Bella's eyes widen. "But Kagome!" She grabbed her friend before she could make it out the door. "I'm still young and I haven't fed without killing before."

"You can do it." Kagome encouraged her, giving her a hug. "You trusted in me and now it's my turn to trust in you." She pulled back. "You know vampires. You were made to do this. From what I gathered from grandpa, this is our destiny."

Bella sighed as she looked at her friend. "If you're sure." She straightened as she looked at the children in front of her. "Go tell Sesshoumaru. I would like him here and you in case I lose control."

"Of course." Kagome nodded as a thought popped in her head. "I'll even see if Sesshoumaru will allow Inuyasha to come. I can tell how he calms you down." She smirked heading out the door before Bella could reply.

Bella stood there for a moment before she sighed and shook her head. How Kagome knew that Inuyasha's scent calmed her down threw her for a loop. She just realized when they were coming towards the western palace that his scent was the only thing that could calm her down. A light blush spread across her cheeks as she thought of Inuyasha liking her more then a friend. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind as she heard Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshoumaru coming her way.

_That didn't take long._ She thought as she sighed steeling herself for what Sesshoumaru had to say.

As the door opened, Kagome came in with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha behind her. She stopped as she let Sesshoumaru look Bella over from head to toe. Inuyasha was glaring at Sesshoumaru and Bella couldn't help but fidget with his cold gaze boring into her like it was.

"You shall assist the miko." Sesshoumaru ordered as he turned, but not without glaring at Inuyasha once, then headed back out the door.

Kagome sighed as she turned to Bella. "Well, at least he trust you." She smiled causing Bella to sigh. "So which one should we start with?"

"Rin." Bella said as she turned to the little girl. "I'll cleanse her blood but you need to be ready to heal her of the blood loss." Her eyes darted to Inuyasha.

"Ya can do it." He nodded from his spot by the door.

Bella nodded as she steeled herself for what she had to do. Even with the Inu pup's scent in the room, she could also smell the rather nice smell of human blood. While it didn't reach out to her, she could tell that he would sate her better then regular animal blood. She walked over and knelt by the little girls side. She didn't want to do this but it would be easier if she took the blood from the girls wrist. Bella glanced at the others before she latched onto the girls wrist. She could immediately tell that the blood was tainted with something but it was rather sweet tasting. It didn't take long before the blood tasted as though it was completely clean. She tried a couple of times before she was able to break the trance she as in. As she moved a safe distance away from the girl, Kagome stepped in, taking over the healing processes. Bella could see the pale color to the girl but her warmth was returning. Inuyasha also moved over and stood beside Bella, even though he wanted to take her in his arms. Finally Bella proved she needed his support when she swayed and almost fell to the ground. He caught her before she fell and helped her stand as they both watched Kagome heal Rin.

"How...is...s-she?" Bella forced out as she looked at the other pups.

Kagome smiled as she drew her power back and looked to Bella. "She's doing fine." She then noticed her friends complexion. "Are you ok, Bella?"

"I..." Bella swallowed as she closed her eyes. "I think my body is fighting the poison that had Rin. Give me a few minutes and I'll be fine." She smiled at Kagome not wanting her to worry.

Kagome frowned and waited. In a few minutes Bella was doing better and was ready to work on the twins. She moved around to one side and brought her mouth to the girls' wrist. Latching on, she felt a sting against her skin but as she pulled the blood, the stinging went away. As soon as the one of the twins blood was clean, Bella shifted latching onto the next. Kagome healing the smaller of the two and noticed that the poison or what ever it was had went deep into the demons blood. As she was half way done with the smaller twin, Bella latched onto the last pup, Sesshoumaru's heir. Inuyasha stayed off to the side as they worked on cleansing the pups blood yet he couldn't help but feel that Bella was doing something that was bad for her. When Bella pushed away from the last pup, the boy, she stumbled and collapsed. Inuyasha was able to grab her before she hit the ground. Kagome gasped but kept going because she was on the last twin getting ready to work on the heir. She knew she needed to heal them or they would be in bed a rather long time.

"How is she?" Kagome moved to the only male. Her eyes going from Bella to the boy.

"He's fine, just concentrate on what you need to do." Inuyasha told Kagome as he scooped up Bella, rushing out the door.

Kagome was about to protect when she saw a couple of drops of black blood that was where Inuyasha was standing with Bella. Instead of worrying about her friend, Kagome finished healing the last pup and went to find one of the servants to look after them. Instead she found Sesshoumaru heading her way. She smiled and bowed as she knew her nervous scent would give her away.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," She looked up at him. "Your pups and ward are fine." Kagome tried to give him a genuine smile but it wasn't working. "If you don't mind, I need to see Bella. She took the poison into her body and didn't think of the repercussions."

"Come This Sesshoumaru shall follow to make sure she is given the correct care." He held out his arm and lead Kagome down the halls until he found the hanyou's scent in the healing area. "He has taken her to the healers."

"Wouldn't you rather go to your pups?" Kagome asked wondering why he was being so agreeable with her. "I know you would want to check on Rin."

"Hm." Sesshoumaru didn't even reply as he lead her down the hallways.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked without even thinking she dropped the title.

Sesshoumaru stopped as he turned his eyes to Kagome. "You did not address this Sesshoumaru in the correct manner." He mentally smirked when Kagome's eyes grew wide. "Although in private, this one does not mind. What do you wish to ask miko?"

Kagome smiled at his playfulness. "How long has your mate been gone?" She cleared her throat as she went on. "I know that you may not wish to speak about it but I know, from my father's death, that if you remember the positive things it helps through the sadness."

"Hm." Sesshoumaru hummed as he neared the healers rooms. "This is where Inuyasha has brought Bella. After you finish tending to your friend, ask one of them to take you back to your rooms. This Sesshoumaru wishes to speak with my heir to see if him and his sisters are alright."

******_She acts like our late mate._** His beast purred for the first time in a long time.

_Indeed. _Sesshoumaru conceded as he glanced down at her. _She even smells slightly like our mate._

His Inu growled low in agreement. ******_She has adopted the kit, maybe she could adopt our pups?_** He whined as he hung his head. ******_I still feel at fault for not helping more._**

_It's not our fault._ Sesshoumaru told his beast even though he knew that it was he that was feeling guilty. _We could not change anything if we tried. And we did. Tetseiga didn't wish to return Akio to us._ His Inu growled, but settled down, allowing Sesshoumaru to finish listening to what the miko had to say.

Kagome nodded as she bowed politely. "Thank you for your hospitality, Lord Sesshoumaru." She straightened, then turned, heading towards the door. "Will you tell Rin that she can play with Shippou as soon as she feels well enough?" She stopped and looked back over to him. "The pups may play as well if that's ok with you. They need someone their own age to play with once in a while."

With that Kagome headed into the room that had a blanket over the entry way. Sesshoumaru stood there for a few minutes as he listened to Kagome speak with Inuyasha on how the Chishio demon, Bella, was doing. As soon as he heard that the girl would be alright, Sesshoumaru turned on his heels and headed back to the chambers his pups were using. He wished to see if they were alright because of his fear of losing them just as he lost their mother.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – Ok here is the next chapter. So what do you think will happen to Bella? Will she survive... Oh wait, she was in the future with her 'mate' Inuyasha... So she will live but what will happen for her taking the poison into her system? Also we cant forget that Victoria is now in the feudal era...WITH NARAKU! OMG not a good combo. What will happen now? Will things go from bad to ugly? Only the next chapter shall give a clue, til then keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	6. Problems In The Castle

**Chapter Five – Problems In The Castle**

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – For those who don't know what a Chakrum, or Chakram, is. The Chakrum is a weapon used in Xena: The Warrior Princess. That is the only thing from that show that I used. I just wanted to let all those who didn't know, know. XD!**

******Note:**

******Supashi-bo – means thank you in Japanese.**

~English words~ - will be in between the two wavy lines. ;)

_Personal Thoughts_

******_Beast's thoughts_**

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(Western Palace – Healing Chambers – Around 7:00 AM)**

Sesshoumaru swept into the healing chambers to find his half brother still sitting beside Bella. His head was down but Sesshoumaru knew that his brother knew he was there. His ears were twitching each time he took a step. As soon as Sesshoumaru was beside the bed looking down on Bella, did Inuyasha raise his head and glare at his brother.

"Why are ya here?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he glared at his brother.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "Did you think of what we discussed last night?"

"Hai." Inuyasha growled as his eyes darted to Bella. "Is that why I cant go to my room?"

"Hm." Sesshoumaru nodded as he turned to look at the onna more closely. "There are black swirls that are forming under her skin." His eyes went to Inuyasha's. "Did you not notice this last night?"

Inuyasha was on his feet in an instant. "Ne." His eyes burrowed as he worried for his mate. "What's happening to her?" His eyes went to his brother. "She's not dying but she smells slightly different."

"Hm." Sesshoumaru nodded as he leaned closer and sniffed. "She is absorbing the poison and transforming it into a usable part of herself. Most Chishio demons are able to do this." He straightened and turned to leave.

"Is that why you let her help?" Inuyasha frowned sitting beside Bella holding her hand. "And what Yuki said..."

"Wasn't meant for you to hear." Sesshoumaru walked out and didn't look back to see his brother stare at his back in shock, awe and confusion.

Inuyasha shook his head as the healer came in and checked Bella over. He moved slightly away but he didn't trust the female close to his mate. The healer seemed to understand as she worked because every time he would growl she would smile yet continue what she was doing. Once she was done, she turned to Inuyasha and bowed.

"Ms. Bella should wake up shortly." The healer turned to leave but stopped. "I shall bring some food in for you and her. She does eat food correct?"

"Hai, but also a cup of blood or two." Inuyasha didn't see the shocked look on the healer. "She is a Chishio demon after all." His eyes turned to see the healer bowed quickly and rushed out of the room.

Inuyasha sighed knowing that Bella would have a hard time in this era because of what she was. Leaning back against the wall beside Bella's bed, Inuyasha closed his eyes and rested for a few minutes. He also needed to think about what his brother told him. The blood moon was coming up and in that time, he would need to mate with Bella or she would go completely crazed. He sighed as his eyes cut over to her then shut. Things were going from bad to worse. Not to mention, one of Sesshoumaru's spies saw a red headed female meeting a dark haired male, described as Naraku, near the well. A cold shiver went up his spine as he realized that something was wrong. From he could remember of the description Bella gave them of Victoria, she could be the red head that was at the well. The only thing that confused him was how the bitch was able to get through. For that information, they would need to head back to Kaede's.

The Old woman would know.

Plus Inuyasha had to worry about the kings of vampires coming to japan, in order to see if Bella was a threat to them and their one rule. Keep the secret. His eyes shot open and locked on Bella when he heard her twitch. He relaxed when he realized she would still be under a little longer. He knew she would need to feed as soon as she woke. Inuyasha didn't want to her harm anyone here in the castle but if it had to be done then so be it. Bella was his mate and there wasn't anything anyone could do. Closing his eyes once again, he tried to rest his mind. Yet for some odd reason he couldn't rest when he knew that Bella was still injured. Sighing, Inuyasha decided it would do him some good if he moved around. Standing, he stretched his muscles as he looked out the window. He could see that Shippou and Rin were playing with some other smaller inus. Inuyasha wondered if they were his nieces and nephew. He had yet to meet them since he was just barely allowed back. Hearing foot steps, he turned to see that Kagome had come down to see on Bella.

"How is she?" Kagome asked as she headed to Bella. "What are those?" She gasped pointing to the swirls that were slightly darker then before. "When did they appear?"

Inuyasha stood beside Kagome as he looked down at the darkening swirls on Bella's skin. "Sesshoumaru says that this is how she's healing herself." He shrugged heading back over and sitting at the head of Bella's bed, leaning against the wall. "From what he said, she'll wake up soon. One of the healer's went to get some food for her and myself but hasn't come back."

"I'll go see what's taking so long." Kagome told her friend as she headed to the door. "Is there anything you want?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Ne." He whispered as he thought to himself, his eyes never leaving Bella. _Hai, my mate to be well._

Kagome smiled as she nodded, as she headed out the door and down the hall. She could tell that everyone was rather busy but for what she didn't know. Mentally shaking herself, Kagome hurried to where she believed the kitchen to be located. She knew that a lot of demons didn't care for Chishio demons for one because they went against the Kami's kinda like what Kikyo was doing. She couldn't help but chuckle at that. Not once since Bella has been here has Inuyasha mentioned Kikyo. She thought it was a very good thing because she didn't wish for her friend to be dragged to hell where he had no place to be. As she neared the kitchen, Kagome could hear whispering about Bella.

"Did you know that a Chishio demon is here?" A young female voice came. "Here in the castle!"

"Bite yer tongue!" Came an older female voice. "I have been here since thee beginning, young Lord Sesshoumaru knows what he does." There was movement. "Now take thee food to thee youngest lord and his mate."

"But..." The voice quivered and Kagome just shook her head.

"I'll take it to them." Kagome said rounding the corner, her eyes narrowed at the younger of the two. "And for your information, that Chishio demon saved the heir's life as well as his sisters. Not to mention, Lord Sesshoumaru's young ward, Rin." She raised her nose as she grabbed the tray and headed out the kitchen.

Kagome could hear the older servant laying into the younger one because what would have happened if she wasn't herself but lord Sesshoumaru. She didn't believe that he would have let it slide as easy as she did. She could keep her mouth shut for now, but if the same healer made anymore problems then she would open her mouth and more then likely get into real trouble. Sighing, Kagome hurried through the halls as she felt Bella's aura spike. She could feel her worry as well as concern for the pups but she was thirsty and as she grew closer, Kagome knew that Bella's thirst was at an all time high. Instantly she was on guard as she was thrown into the wall across from where Bella had been laying.

"Bella, its ok." Inuyasha cooed as he tried to sooth Bella. He had his arms around her as eye raised his eyes to Kagome. "Ya should just leave." He was thankful she was alright. "Bella ain't in any mood for visitors."

Kagome groaned and slowly got up. "Got it."

She smirked as she dashed out of the room and let Inuyasha tend to Bella. She hoped that the blood and other things were ruined for she would have to get some more. Kagome posted herself not close to the door but close enough to stop anyone else from entering and making the same mistake she did. She would hate if the healer walked in when Bella was feeding. She knew that it would scar the woman for life. Chuckling, Kagome sat down in a meditative position and looked for her friends auras. Shippou was outside with Rin and the pups along with Kirara, Sango and Miroku. Sesshoumaru was in another part of the castle which only made Kagome wonder if he ever took time to spend with his pups. Shaking her head, she knew it was not her place. Kagome didn't need her heart to get involved where it didn't need to be. Lord Sesshoumaru was tolerant of humans at best. She highly doubted that he would have any interest in her as a companion/mate.

******(Feudal Japan – Naraku's Castle – 9:00 AM)**

Victoria couldn't believe her luck. This hanyou, half demon half human, was rather stupid if he thought she would take any orders from him. She knew that without much insight to this world she would be in a lot of trouble but the only thing that James taught her to keep her safe was that play your cards right and everything will turn in your favor. She was also aware of the fact the wind witch, Kagura, would turn on Naraku in a heart beat. Literary, her heart beat. Yet the only thing that caught her attention was the boy and girl, Kanna and Kohaku. She could smell that Kohaku was dead but the shiny jewel in the back of his neck, the one that called to her, kept him alive for the time being.

_James and I were vicious yet this person is unstable._ Victoria thought as she looked out her window. "What happened to all the plant life?" She wondered as she completely forgot she wasn't in the modern era.

"The plants can not get what they need from my miasma." Naraku purred as he swept in to Victoria's room. "How do you like your room, sweet heart?" He couldn't wait til she was completely under his control.

Victoria turned as though she wasn't startled. "I love it." She licked her lips as she thought back to the last time she fed. "You wouldn't happen to have something for me to snack on? Would you?" She batted her eyes sweetly. "I could really use a Bloody Mary."

"What do you wish to eat my dear?" Naraku had no idea what she truly was. "I can have anything made you wish."

"Naraku do you even know what I am?" Victoria purred as she appeared behind him, running a finger down his neck. "I am a vampire. One that drinks the blood of their victims in order to live."

Naraku's eyes widen in shock and awe. "My dear, why did you not say something sooner." he turned and looked into her black eyes. "I shall have a 'Blood Mary' as you call it brought to our room."

"Our room?" Victoria raised a brow as she eyed the hanyou in front of her. "And do you even know what a bloody Mary is?"

Naraku laughed out loud. "Oh my dear, I do know what you would call a bloody Mary," He turned to look at her as he stopped in the hallway. "I believe it would be a human that has been beaten bloody as well as named Mary?" Victoria chuckled this time as Naraku started leading her down the hall again. "As for our room, I know your mate is gone and mine is as well," He took a deep breathe, "For a little while I wish to forget them, would you allow me such liberties? I can assure you, you shall enjoy every minute."

"In that case," Victoria purred as she rubbed against Naraku. "Show me what ya got."

Naraku smirked as he scooped her up and rushed her to his room. As soon as the door slammed moaning could be heard behind the door. Kagura groaned in annoyance. She didn't understand where he kept finding those kinds of females but he could only guess this one he would be keeping around for a while. If his eyes were anything to go by, then Naraku had the hots for the new red head. Kagura grinned as she thought of what she would be able to do now that he was other wise detained. She could finally get her heart and take Lord Sesshoumaru all for her own. She knew that his mate had died as well as the fact that Naraku had poisoned his pups with miasma. Kagura thought it brilliant that he placed it in a dart and shot each pup while they were sleeping. The dart disappeared as soon as it had finished injecting the poison for no evidence. Plucking the feather from her hair, she headed outside where she noticed that Kohaku was staring at the stars. She knew that the boy had his memories back yet she also knew that his sister would do anything for him to be returned to her. Replacing the feather, Kagura walked over to Kohaku's side.

"Why don't you go into my room?" Kagura whispered knowing his was right beside Naraku's. "Naraku has a guest and I don't want you to bother him."

"You know, don't you?" Kohaku turned emotion in his dark eyes.

Kagura nodded. "I know because I also know how it feels to be controlled." She placed a hand over her heart. "Now run along, don't want you to get cold."

"But..." Kohaku knew he never got sick.

Kagura sighed and shook her head. "Just go and get some rest." She pushed him towards the castle. "You know where my room is. Kanna should already be lying down."

Kohaku nodded as he turned and hurried off into the wing that Naraku had for Kanna and Kagura. As he disappeared, Kagura felt tears running down her face. Shaking it off, she grabbed the feather she used for transportation and tossed it into the air. She didn't want to stick around because of the god awful smell those two created. Flying away, she could keep an eye on his enemies as well as find out if Sesshoumaru's pups did survive. Kagura wised she could have told the lord of the west what Naraku had planned but he kept her locked in her room the whole month he went on about his mission. She could only guess that Naraku had the undead miko to infect the pups since she was able to go unnoticed long enough for her to slip in, poison the pups, then slink out into the darkness where her little snake's carry her away. Even though Naraku had given Kagura her life, she would rather be dead then to live like the priestess Kikyo. She wondered why the miko never took her own life, since it was her way when she was alive.

******(Western Palace – Sesshoumaru's Study – 10:00 AM)**

Sesshoumaru was going on the other noble lords telling him that 30 years of morning his mate was enough. He knew that he could never replace Akio in his life but he also knew that his pups needed a mother figure in their lives. The only problem was his pups thought of Rin as a sister, which most female inu's would not tolerate. When a knock came to the door, Sesshoumaru lowered his writing instrument and raised his head.

"Enter." He called letting the person on the other side know he was willing to speak with them.

The bird youkai that had brought news of Rin and the pups stood in front of him with a worried look on his face. "My lord I wish to speak to you about the Northern Lord and Southern Lord." He waited til Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "They have sent both of their eligible daughters ahead of schedule. Both girls are waiting in the greeting hall."

"What is the problem?" Sesshoumaru was growing weary of what this messenger youkai message.

"You're brother and his group are in there as well my lord." The youkai began to fidget. "It seems the Princesses believe the hanyou to be trash and has threatened harmed to the females..."

Before the youkai to finish speaking, Sesshoumaru was up and out of his study in a flash. He knew that with Bella being new here, trouble would no doubt start to brew if new got out of the Western lands holding a Chishio demon. It was law that if seen, they are to be executed on spot because of their incurable sanity. It wasn't long before he reached the room where his brother and the bitches in heat were. He growled as he rushed in the doors as soon as a loud clash was heard. When he entered he was shocked that he had both females by the neck, eyes red, markings visible, with Tetsaiga at his side. His pups were in front of the humans, miko and Rin while he noticed that Bella was lying in a heap by one of the windows. He snarled loud enough to get the hanyou's attention, even in his transformed state.

"Explain!" Sesshoumaru demanded as his eyes landed on the two noble females, who were turning a pretty shade of blue.

"Hurt mate." Inuyasha snarled as his red eyes flicked to Bella. "Bitches will pay!" He snapped his teeth at them both.

"Release them." Sesshoumaru straightened, his eyes still blood red to match his brothers. "Alpha has ordered!" He snarled when Inuyasha didn't release them as he had said.

Inuyasha growled as he tossed them at his feet and spun, rushing to Bella, then jumping out of the window. Sesshoumaru knew where his half brother would go because he had went to the steeple since he was but a pup, running around the castle terrorizing the maids and servants. Pushing the pleasant thoughts out of his mind, Sesshoumaru turned to deal with the bitches that came into his home and ordered his guest away. Kagome and the others could tell that the lord of the west was pissed and thankful for the first time that it wasn't directed at them. Kagome especially because she had seen him in his full glory when pissed and he does nothing but drool poison. Not a pretty sight. Once Sesshoumaru's eyes returned to normal, and the females at his feel picked themselves off the ground, Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome to explain what had happened.

"Tell this Sesshoumaru what expired here for my half brother to lose control of his beast?" Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at one of the other females went to speak. "This one did not ask you, bitch, but the miko."

Kagome looked rather shocked at what Sesshoumaru had just said but she took it well. "Bella was feeling better after she ate and drank, so Inuyasha and I asked Sango and Miroku to bring the pups and Rin in to meet her." One of the females tried to butt in but Kagome stopped her with a zap of her reitai and a glare. "It was then that these two..." she looked them up and down then turned her eyes back to Sesshoumaru. "_Ladies_ came in and all hell broke loose. They knew instantly that Bella was a Chishio demon and even threatened to kill her in front of the kids. I tried to stop them but the taller of the two slapped me, which caused Inuyasha to get pissed."

"You deserved it you slut." the taller of the two youkai noble females snarled and jumped to her feet with grace like ease. "You are nothing but lowly ningen with pathetic holy powers!"

Sesshoumaru could hear no more as he rushed the female and picked her up by her throat. "Silence or this Sesshoumaru shall send you back to your father in pieces." He narrowed his eyes, dropping the taller one on her butt. "Your names?"

"Kimi of the South, your highness." The shorter of the two bowed and kept her eyes down. "Please for give This Kimi for her actions. I did not know they were here under your order."

Sesshoumaru snarled as he moved his eyes to the other. "Well?"

"Suyri of the North." Suyri rose off the ground and sashayed over in front of Sesshoumaru. "Unlike the South, this Suyri ask for nothing."

"Servants shall take you to your assigned rooms." He clicked his fingers and Yuki came in with a frown on her face.

"Hai, my lord?" She could tell that something was wrong.

Sesshoumaru glared at the two females. "Take them to their rooms." He turned his backs on them as he looked at the group. "They are not to leave for any reason."

Yuki smirked as she ushered the trollops out of the room, leaving the lord with the miko and others. She could already feel the young master up in his hideout. She could only guess that something had happened for Inuyasha to take Bella up to the steeple. She prayed that Sesshoumaru would go up there before he killed anyone. Yuki lead the two sniveling brats to their rooms then shut and locked the doors. She could hear them yelling but she only did as her lord asked of her. Snickering, as Suyri started cussing up a storm, she could only pray that her lord did not pick that one. Lady Kimi sounded soft spoken but that was just a front. Yuki could tell the youngest of the South had quite the temper.

******(Greeting Hall – Western Palace – Noble Daughters Just Left)**

"You are not going to marry either of them are you, Father?" Daichi asked, Sesshoumaru's heir. "They are positively awful."

The twins, Hali and Ai, nodded as the youngest, smaller twin, Ai, had her thumb in her mouth. "They were yucky." Ai said as her sister nodded.

"Both told us to leave, because we didn't belong." Hali sniffed as she looked up at her father. "We belong don't we father?"

"Hai." Sesshoumaru said bending on one knee. "Come, I wish to see if you are injured."

The pups rushed to Sesshoumaru as Rin stayed back behind Kagome, in tears. Sesshoumaru noticed this and frowned looking at the miko for assistance. Kagome smiled sadly as she turned Rin around.

"They told Rin she should be put in the servants courtiers since she wasn't youkai." Kagome whispered seeing Sesshoumaru's eyes start to bleed red. "It was then that I told them they were rather rude to the lords ward, thus the taller -er- Suyri slapped me."

Sesshoumaru nodded as he kissed his twins on the head and ruffled his heirs hair, then walked over and knelt down in front of Rin. Rin raised her eyes, that were filled with tears, as she launched herself at the only person that cared for her. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as he knew the others were looking at him with shock. No he always seemed cold but that was because he was away from the castle and was in public. In private he was completely different.

"If you mate again," Rin sniffed as she looked up at her lord. "Will you send Rin away?" Her bottom lip was quivering.

"Ne." Sesshoumaru kissed her on the top of the head then stood. "This Sesshoumaru is sorry for what has happened. This one will deal with them as soon as possible thus Inuyasha needs to be dealt with first."

Kagome nodded as she took Rin into her arms. "Of course." She smiled as she saw the demon lord in a new light. "Bella was hurt during the attack. If you would, check on her Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Hm." Sesshoumaru nodded his head as he took off to the steeple.

He prayed to Kami's that Inuyasha had calmed down. Sesshoumaru didn't know if the Chishio demon had ever seen him in such a state. If she had, then he would not worry. Yet he believed that this was her first time and she didn't know much about his bestial side. Unlike the miko who had been the one to tame him until as of late. Sesshoumaru believed that Inuyasha's demon side wished for the miko to be his mate, which why she was able to calm him yet when his true mate came along, the miko was pushed out of the picture all together. He could tell that the miko was alright with the arrangement yet he wished to speak with her. Sesshoumaru could still hear her heavenly voice telling him, he may speak with her about Akio if he wished.

A true smile spread across his face as he realized that would be the same thing Akio had told him after his mother's death. She, too, had lost her father in the war with the cats from the north. The first few months were hard but after that things took off and not long after he announced his courting to Akio. His father was proud but then also announced his courting to Lady Izayoi. Sesshoumaru had always wondered why his father feel for a ningen yet he could see the appeal now. Where demoness are all about power, female ningens are rather loyal, kind and motherly, where demoness have lost their mothering nature over the years. Akio told him she would always find a way back, Sesshoumaru wondered if Akio had come back yet Kikyo's soul got in the way.

Pushing that thought aside for the moment, Sesshoumaru prepared himself to walk in on his brother and mate. He just prayed that Inuyasha had calmed down once he was away from everyone.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – Here is the next chapter of A Different Destiny. I really hope that you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have writing it. Now I do know that you all wanted the Volturi to stay in the future and in a way they are...LOL...these Volturi members will be from the Feudal Era time. Don't you want to know why Caius said Sesshoumaru was the only one to have beat him? As well as why Inuyasha was the only one to defy them? Well stay tuned. XD More is coming soon, until then keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	7. Soul Healing

**Chapter Six – Soul Healing **

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – For those who don't know what a Chakrum, or Chakram, is. The Chakrum is a weapon used in Xena: The Warrior Princess. That is the only thing from that show that I used. I just wanted to let all those who didn't know, know. XD!**

******Note:**

******Supashi-bo – means thank you in Japanese.**

******_Beast's thoughts_**

~English words~ - will be in between the two wavy lines. ;)

_Personal Thoughts_

_-Another Place-_

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(Steeple Of the Western Castle – 12:00 PM)**

Sesshoumaru landed on the small ledge and peered into the door way. He could see his brother huddled in the corner with Bella in his lap. Sighing, Sesshoumaru knew what he must do. Letting his beast take over slightly, he let himself go into the small area. Inuyasha instantly started to growl out a warning. Sesshoumaru knew what the warning meant but instead of backing away, he growled as his eyes darted to Inuyasha's red eyes.

"Alpha has come to check." Sesshoumaru said as his eyes went to Bella. "Female beta is hurt?" He tilted his head lowering himself on his haunches.

Inuyasha's ears went back. "Bitches." His eyes narrowed. "Where?"

"Taken to their rooms and locked in until This one deems it fit." Sesshoumaru stood in that moment holding out his arms. "Hand over your female for inspection, beta." He growled when Inuyasha tightened his arm.

Bella started to whimper causing Inuyasha to lower his eyes and hold out his arms. Sesshoumaru took Bella and cradled her as he sat down beside his brother. Inuyasha let a purr come out in happiness because his brother, alpha, didn't take his mate from him. Sesshoumaru sniffed Bella and made sure she was fine before he handed her back over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly took her and in a purring tone, he masked his brother's scent with his own.

"Your mate is safe and unharmed." Sesshoumaru stood letting the red go from his eyes letting the golden color come through. "Are you able to control yourself enough..."

Inuyasha interrupted Sesshoumaru with a growl and his ears pinned to his head. "Bitches out of castle first."

_This is not good._ Sesshoumaru thought as he looked at his brother. "They are here for mating."

"Why?" Inuyasha snarled as his eyes darkened even more. "I have mate. You have mate."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed causing Inuyasha to whimper, in apology. "My mate died many moons ago." He turned his back to his brother heading out the entrance. "The other lords believe it is time for another. This Sesshoumaru must choose out of three females."

Inuyasha didn't reply but just growled letting Sesshoumaru know his unease. "Make them go, you mate within pack."

This caused Sesshoumaru to slowly turn to the hanyou. "What do you mean, Inuyasha?" He had never heard the hanyou's beast to speak this much. "There are only ningens within the pack. This one can not mate a ningen."

"My Alpha female, miko." He tilted his head to the side. "Stronger them ningen, stronger then demoness. You take alpha female, only right, you alpha male."

Inuyasha stopped talking as Bella started to come around. Sesshoumaru was floored by what his brother had said yet knew it was time to leave the two alone. He already knew that Bella wouldn't take this well. If anything she would begin to panic not know what was going on thus the reason he stayed close by in case he was needed. He could already hear the heart beat of Bella strengthening which would mean she would waken soon. Sesshoumaru was happy that his brother's beast did in fact know him but what Inuyasha had told him shocked him more then if he would have handed Tetsaiga over to him.

******(Inside The Steeple – Inuyasha & Bella)**

Bella knew instantly that she was no in part of the castle that she knew. The smell of this place was of musty dirty smell. Yet she knew that Inuyasha was with her which caused her to calm down before she opened her eyes. She could also feel that Sesshoumaru was close by. She couldn't help but frown as she opened her eyes and noticed that she was in someone's lap. Turning slightly, Bella froze when she noticed that she was in Inuyasha's lap yet this didn't completely look like their hanyou friend. Instead of golden eyes, his eyes were red with a blue center, there were markings on his face and his fangs were longer.

"Mate?" Inuyasha rumbled as he buried his nose in her hair. "You ok?"

Bella blinked as she heard the word mate. "Mate?" She frowned as she looked around the small area they were in and noticed that they were alone. "Where are we Inuyasha? What happened in the greeting room?"

"Bitches hurt mate." Inuyasha growled low. "Alpha tended to them. I brought you here, safe." He licked the side of her neck causing Bella to shiver.

"But Inuyasha, I'm not your mate." Bella got the word not out and Inuyasha started growling.

"You mate!" He snapped as he pinned Bella down, her arms above her head while he straddled her hips.

"You are his mate." Sesshoumaru said causing Inuyasha to snarl. "Bare your neck and he shall return to normal."

Bella didn't understand what was going on but she did as the demon lord said. Tilting her head to the side, she closed her eyes praying it would work. As she felt Inuyasha's breathe on her neck, Bella couldn't help but shiver at the feeling. A rumble came from above her which she could only guess Inuyasha was pleased with what she did. In no more then a few seconds that she bared her neck to him, Inuyasha felt himself coming back in control. Seeing Bella under him with her neck bared, caused him to jump across the room. His eyes wide as he thought he had hurt her. Bella raised up and blinked a couple of times as she realized that the golden gaze she was use to was back.

"Inuyasha?" Bella stood and started towards him. _Does he remember anything?_ Bella couldn't help but wonder.

"NO!" Inuyasha stared at her wide eyed. _What is with these females? _He thought to himself. _I go out of control yet they still want to be around me._

"Calm yourself Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru stepped into the small room. "You did not hurt the onna."

Inuyasha stiffened when flashes of his time in the room with Bella, before Sesshoumaru arrived, flashed through his mind. He could remember entering the area yet the only part he remembered after that was Sesshoumaru entering. Other then that he couldn't remember.

"I..." Inuyasha swallowed as he looked between Bella and Sesshoumaru. "I don't remember anything."

Bella slumped slightly. _He didn't remember._ She thought sadly. "It's ok Inuyasha." She walked closer to him. "Like Lord Sesshoumaru said, you didn't hurt me. In fact you protected me." She cut her eyes to Sesshoumaru. "I'll go let Kagome and the others know I'm ok."

With that Bella quickly turned and headed out of the room, jumping her way to the ground. She didn't want to make it in one leap in case of the fact she wouldn't survive. As she landed on the ground, she couldn't help but feel her heart start to break. She didn't understand until she remembered what Inuyasha had said when he transformed.

"_You mate!"_

Shaking her head, Bella headed into the castle hoping she could find Bella quickly. Since the pups were healed she wanted to be on her way. She wondered if the traveling would do her some good. Being so close to Inuyasha, now knowing that she is his mate – yet he doesn't remember, is a hard reminder of what she left back in the future with Edward. She could still hear his proposal in the back of her mind and his conditions about him changing her. If he ever did. She knew that the Volturi would see to it but she doubted they would check until later in life. Bella prayed that things would start to look up soon. Bella hated when she walked through the castle by herself because of the looks she usually are given yet this time, she was getting a look that could kill. She wondered what had happened for everyone to look at her with such scorn. Just as she was about to ask one of the servants, Yuki came around the corner with frightened eyes.

"Miss Bella, do you know where the lord may be?" Yuki asked in a shaky voice.

Bella nodded as she one of the elder female servants cross themselves. _Oh I bet I know what's going on._ She thought as she sniffed the air. _Yup a sweet scent fills the air which could only mean one thing._

"He's in the steeple with Inuyasha." Bella couldn't help but blush. "After the two trollops attacked me and Kagome, he took me there. I guess Sesshoumaru was there to make sure he didn't kill me or hurt himself." She finished with a shrug.

Yuki sighed as she nodded. "If you wouldn't mind," She cut her eyes around to the other servants who had stopped. They suddenly started to work again. "Would you go get the lord and tell him the 'guest' have arrived and are in the throne room."

"Hai." Bella bowed picking up her pride. "I'll go now." She turned, rushing down the hallways and out into the back where she landed.

Thankfully as she exited the back of the castle, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had already landed in the back of the castle. Inuyasha wouldn't look at her while Sesshoumaru walked up to her as it had been nothing before.

"Se-Lord Sesshoumaru, your 'guests' have arrived." Bella raised a brow in question. She had even used the same kind of tone that Yuki had used when she told her what to say.

"Kuso." Sesshoumaru swore as he hurried into the castle heading to the throne room where he knew they would be.

Bella and Inuyasha followed after them because Bella knew who was there but Inuyasha wouldn't allow his mate, whether she wished to be or not, to go anywhere unprotected. As they neared the throne room doors, they heard a loud crash which caused them to rush in only to find that Sesshoumaru had one of the vampire leaders pinned to the wall by this throat. Bella smirked when she noticed who Sesshoumaru had against the wall. She had wondered why Caius was so cold. Could it be that Sesshoumaru had hurt the vampire's pride? She smirked as she walked over by Kagome who was looking on in worry.

"And you are?" Aro asked as Bella walked over to Kagome. "I do not..." His eyes widen as he noticed that her eyes were light venom green. "A Chishio demon."

Caius snarled even though Sesshoumaru still had him around the throat. "You will sit and let them speak before you judge in This Sesshoumaru's castle," He growled his own threatening growl. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, that is clear." Aro said locking eyes with Caius. "Peace brother. It would do no good to fight against Lord Sesshoumaru since he has bested you." He smirked when Caius snarled as Sesshoumaru released him, sitting back on the throne that not to long ago his father, and Inuyasha's father, sat upon.

"Does the half breed have to stay?" Caius snarled looking at Inuyasha. "He has no need to be here."

"Feh," Inuyasha dropped in front of the throne to the right side. "I ain't leavin' an' I'd love ta see ya make me." He grinned causing Miroku and Sango to swallow.

"He is here for me." Bella snarled as Inuyasha's eyes snapped to her.

Marcus looked between Bella and Inuyasha then Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru. "It appears, brother, that they are mates along with two others." He held his hand out. "I do not believe the second couple know who they are as of yet."

"Aw," Aro smiled widely as he turned his eyes to Lord Sesshoumaru. "Forgive my brother, as I believe you understand when one is untamable." He smirked cutting his eyes to Caius, causing Caius to growl at him.

Lord Sesshoumaru smirked, cutting his eyes to Inuyasha. "Indeed." He returned his stoic mask into place. "Now let us begin."

Kagome stepped forward causing Aro to step back slightly. He could feel the immense power that the young woman had. "If you don't mind, I would like to tell you how I came to be here." She smirked as the vampires in front of her frowned. "It started when I turned 15 and was pulled down the well on our family shrine..."

Kagome went into the story about how she saved the village from the centipede youkai by leading it back to the God Tree then releasing Inuyasha. She then went on about how she meet lord Sesshoumaru but skipped the part of them traveling into their fathers tomb. Kagome also told them of meeting Shippou, Miroku, Sango and then Bella. When it was time Bella stood ready as she saw the vampires turn to her. She knew that things would go from bad to terrible if she made the wrong move or said the wrong thing. She then remembered she had seen them in the future and for a split second she could have sworn when she walked into the room, Caius, Marcus and Aro were shocked to see her there but then they went about business.

"Is that how you came to be here, my dear?" Aro frowned as he looked at her. "Did a demon pull you down the well as well?"

Bella sighed knowing what was going to happen. "No, I came of my own free will." She eyed Kagome seeing her friend smile and nod. "When I arrived in Tokyo, I was running from something -er- someone."

Inuyasha frowned as he looked at Kagome. She just smiled sadly and nodded to Bella wanting him to pay attention. Sesshoumaru, Sango and Miroku were also rather interested what this woman had to say. As Bella went on about how she first arrived in Forks, Washington, USA – which Kagome had to explain to the people in the feudal era, other then Sesshoumaru and the Volturi, from there found the Cullen's. Bella also told the Volturi that it wasn't Edward that had told her but her that figured it out with some help of a friend. She also went on to tell them about the legends of the Quileutes. Aro had promised that they would no go after them, ever, because they were shifters not werewolves. Bella was relieved to hear that but still went on about how she finally ended up here.

Aro thought for a moment before he spoke to the entire room. "It seems that both you young girls have lived quite the life already." He chuckled as he turned to his brothers. "What do you think?"

"They have suffered greatly yet still shine." Marcus looked from Bella to Kagome, who froze.

She could see the pain inside his heart. For some reason her powers flared, searching through out the room. Kagome could feel the healing power in the air but she feared she would someone then a calm washed over her as she felt she had done this once before. She smiled warmly at the old vampire as her pinkish power swirled around him like a small tornado. Caius and Aro were staring wide eyed at the power this human possessed. Everyone in the room, including Inuyasha and the others on her side, felt the peace and warmth that spread through them as her power touched them. Suddenly with a gasp, Kagome's head was thrown back, mouth wide open, arms stretched out, along with her eyes wide open. In a flash, a bright pink light came from her and engulfed the entire castle, then vanished as quick as it came. Once the light dissipated Sesshoumaru was on his feet in an instant, catching Kagome before she collapsed to the floor.

"What was that?" Aro whispered looking around the room. For some odd reason he felt a lot better then he had before.

"Lady Kagome felt the pain of Lord Marcus." Miroku stepped forward and bowed. "I am Miroku, a Buddhist monk, I have traveled with Lady Kagome since she first came to this era and she can not stand for some on to be in pain. I believe she helped relieve some of your brother's pain he was feeling. Even I was able to feel the pain in his soul. Although I do not have the type of power that Lady Kagome has."

"Brother?" Aro turned to see Marcus holding his chest. "Are you alright?"

Marcus nodded as his eyes landed on Kagome. He walked over and brushed a hand over her forehead, ignoring the growl from the Taiyoukai holding her. His heart was lighter even though the pain from losing his mate was still there, it was lighter then it was before. No longer did he wish to join Didyme but stay alive to make the world a better place then the one they were 'born' into. Caius stared at the woman his brother was smiling to. Everyone knew that Marcus would have wanted to join his dead mate, yet to see a smile on Marcus' face was something unexpected. Even his heart was slightly less darker then it had been before. He could feel a warmth inside that thrummed when he thought of harming someone that didn't need it. Caius wondered if this woman was able to heal even the most broken creatures. Even now he wished to be with his mate, hating that Aro wished to leave them back at the castle.

"She healed our dark hearts." Caius whispered also holding his chest where his beating heart use to be. "Even though she knew what we were." He frowned, as he wondered what this priestess wanted for what she had done.

"We shall reconvene when the miko is fit." Sesshoumaru said as he locked eyes on the vampire closest to the onna in his arms. "Servants shall show you to your room." He turned headed out of the room with Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha right behind him.

Bella was the only one that stayed as she stared at the vampires that stood in front of her. She tilted her head to the side as she stared at Marcus. "Did you know, I have met you in the future?"

"You did?" Aro frowned as he looked her over. "Yet we allowed you to leave, unchanged?"

"~Yes, you did.~" She spoke back in English that she knew they were more comfortable with. "~The only reason was because my so called mate went there because he thought I had died. Instead of having him change me there at the castle, you allowed me to go back to my life with the order of change after I graduated from College. As I told you then if I just up and disappeared, since my father is the chief of police, would be rather suspicious but if I graduated and then ran away, no one would be the wiser.~"

Caius snarled as he moved in front of the Chishio demon. "~How do you know we aren't watching you?~" He smirked. "~If we say a person is to be turned, then they must be turned or killed.~"

"~I am a shield.~" Bella answered as she heard foot steps approaching. "~Among other things.~" She winked as a servant came into the throne room.

"My lady, the rooms are ready." A female youkai servant bowed as she entered and stopped in front of Bella.

"Show us the way," Bella said as she smirked to the Volturi. "I'll go with you that way there isn't any problems."

"Hai my lady. Follow me." The servant looked rather relieved as she hurried out of the throne room and lead them to the other wing, where the pups were put in order to keep Rin from becoming ill, yet it was impossible.

******(Inside Kagome's Mind After She Passes Out)**

_-Kagome jumped up as soon as she realized she was able to move and spun around. Her mind was going crazy because she could feel just Marcus' pain in the beginning until she suddenly felt everyone's pain in the castle. Just as she felt her body grow warm, she felt a tugging._

"_Oh Kami!" Kagome groaned as she sunk to her knees. "I used to much energy and killed myself." There were tears flowing down her cheeks._

_That was when she heard a female chuckle. "You are not dead, child." Suddenly a female Inu youkai appeared in front of Kagome. "I brought you here because you and I must speak."_

_The female youkai had light blonde hair with blue highlights. Her eyes were a piercing blue that Kagome had only seen her in own eyes. The youkai's markings were close to Sesshoumaru's own markings yet they were different colors then his own. The marking on the youkai's forehead was the one that Sesshoumaru wore with pride. Suddenly everything clicked, as Kagome gasped jumping to her feet._

"_You're Sesshoumarus' mate!" Her eyes suddenly started to tear up. "I'm so sorry about how you died, never being able to hold your pups." Kagome shook her head as she gave the Taiyoukai's mate a sad yet happy smile. "But my friend and I were able to save Daichi, Hali and Ai from the poison. Even young Rin finally came down poisoned but Bella and I were able to save them. All of them."_

_The female in front of her bowed then knelled in front of Kagome causing Kagome to start freaking out. "Please let me explain, my lady." The youkai stopped her. "My name is Akio, and I am but a servant of the House of the West. Sesshoumaru-sama had just lost his lady mother when I had returned from schooling that lord Tashio had payed for. When I returned, I could see that the young lord was in a lot of pain since his father had another mate within the few years. Youkai usually grieve for 50 years for their mates before the other Lords intervene but they have pushed ahead of schedule. You have seen the two bitches that have showed themselves to mate my love." _

_Akio was now standing in front of Kagome as she smiled. "You mean, Lord Sesshoumaru mated outside his station?" Kagome's eyes were wide. "And Sesshoumaru has to find a mate now?" _

_Akio nodded as she took the onna's hands, her mate desires yet is her at the same time. "We do not have much time but we must speak before they send you back." She had lead them over to a bench that suddenly appeared in front of them. "You do know that all souls go to one place while our bodies are being prepared by the Kami's. _(I am guessing here!)_ While you were being created, Kikyo's soul was able to intervene with mine and miss. When I was pulled back, being the one to be reincarnated, Kikyo was also able to come along. That was why she was able to take part of your soul and why it is so large. Large enough that Kanna, a void youkai, could not contain it." She took a moment to let Kagome comprehend what she was saying. "Now, I must tell you what you need to do. You must let Kikyo's soul go back to her body and let my soul free. It will be painful but I shall be here with you the entire way or until we are finally joined. Although you will not have my memories but you're own."_

"_Will you die?" Kagome asked thinking about Kikyo._

_Akio shook her head. "Ne, I will be reincarnated in you." She smiled helping Kagome stand. "When you return, you will do what I ask? Kikyo is meant to die but Inuyasha's hands and it will happen soon. Not only that but you will also change. Into what I do not know. The Kami's have also had their hands in this."_

"_Hai, I will." Kagome nodded as she hugged Akio. "Please leave me one good memory you have with Sesshoumaru. I know he would enjoy it. Doesn't have to be large but I would like a nice one." She pulled back from Sesshoumaru's late mate._

"_Hai." Akio smiled with tears running down her face. "Also keep an open heart. Sesshoumaru is not all that bad. He is very loyal and caring to those he feels is close enough. Although he is kinda bossy but I loved to boss him around some times. Keeps him on his toes..." Akio winked as Kagome felt she was being pulled away._

_Kagome clenched her eyes closed as she heard whispers around her. Could she be going back to the 'real' world?-_

******(Sesshoumaru's Chambers – One Week Later)**

It had been one week since the explosion of reitai in the throne room, yet for Kagome it would be only seconds that had gone by. The entire group was at the moment standing outside the chambers speaking to the healers about the reason that Kagome had not woken as of yet. Even the vampires did not leave because they worried for the young girls life. As the group stood outside the doors, inside the chambers, Kagome had gasped loudly as her eyes snapped open and she floated above the bed. Her mouth was open in a silent scream as her arms were spread to her side as it had been done before. Just as her powers flared, the doors bursted open as Sesshoumaru stood in front of the group staring at Kagome. She was suspended above the bed in a cross position. Two orbs floated over her body. One a light pink while the other was dark purple. As the others filed in, Kagome's eyes furrowed as her mouth became a grim line. Everyone could see the determination in Kagome as she opened her mouth and screamed out.

"LEAVE KIKYO!" Kagome yelled as a suddenly pink glow engulfed Kagome as the light purple orb flew from the room and out into the world.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled just as Bella did.

Sango was holding on to Miroku because of the wind from the increase in power. The only one who was able to see the whole process was Sesshoumaru. His eyes were open wide as he watched as the miko's hair turned a light pink and grew slightly. Her body filled out as if she was a demoness. Suddenly there was another thrum of power as light pink marking's appeared on her skin while bright red markings appeared over each of her eyes, just as Sesshoumaru's. The final marking was a pink sphere with a chip out of it with wings. He wondered if when she completed the jewel if the jewel on her forehead would be completed as well. Lord Sesshoumaru pushed that aside when her human fangs became longer and more like demon fangs while her hands and nails formed to fit her body.

The last thing was the the light pink fluffy tail that now layed underneath her as she floated above the bed. It was in a flash that the light engulfed the room, then disappeared leaving nothing but a naked demoness with light pink hair, as her long pink tail covered her body. Her eyes fluttered open as she came fully into the waking world from the one she was currently in. As soon as everyone's mind started to work, it was Bella that called out to her friend and quickly moved over to help her up. When Bella moved Inuyasha moved pulling Miroku out of the room while Sesshoumaru stood there until Sango stood up to him. It was when Kagome cleared her throat that Sesshoumaru turned his eyes to her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, if you don't mind, I would like my friends to help me then we may speak with them." She smiled showing a dainty fang. "I spoke with Akio." Kagome added in a whisper causing Sango and Bella to freeze.

"We shall speak privately miko." Sesshoumaru felt his heart flutter as he turned and allowed the onna's to help the miko, his future mate.

She now carried a lot of similar scents that his own late mate, Akio, had. Even now he could smell her a slight rose smell along with the smell of rain and pine. Sesshoumaru shut the door behind him and noticed that the Volturi members had arrived while Miroku was standing beside Inuyasha. Aro bowed to Lord Sesshoumaru then glanced to the door, earning a growl from both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

"Is the onna alright?" Aro asked as he turned his eyes back to Lord Sesshoumaru. "We could feel her power flare, again."

Sesshoumaru nodded as he headed down the halls to the youkai who did his clothing. "She is well. Her friends are helping her bathe and dress."

With that Sesshoumaru kept walking, he needed to speak to the seamstress and ask her to make a kimono fitting for the new Lady of the West. He just hoped that his mind and heart was not playing tricks on him.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – Oops... I kinda over wrote in this chapter! LOL Its about 5000 words just the story part not counting the disclaimer or author notes or the other notes. XD. So what do you think of how Kagome was changed into a youkai? Also I got the idea from having the souls intertwined by reading another story. Although I cant remember which one it was, I would like to give the credit to them! Also the Volturi are different but everything will be explained later on in the story. For now just keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	8. Anger, Love & Vengeance

**Chapter Seven – Anger, Love & Vengeance**

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – For those who don't know what a Chakrum, or Chakram, is. The Chakrum is a weapon used in Xena: The Warrior Princess. That is the only thing from that show that I used. I just wanted to let all those who didn't know, know. XD!**

******Note:**

******Arigato – means thank you in Japanese.**

******_Beast's thoughts_**

~English words~** - will be in between the two wavy lines. ;)**

_Personal Thoughts_

_-Another Place-_

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(Few Miles From Edo – Around The Same Time)**

Kikyo was walking through the woods hoping to find that Inuyasha was in the village she once called home. It had bee about two weeks since he had stopped coming to see her. At first she thought her reincarnation had finally tore the hanyou from her side yet when she spied on them as they headed to Edo, Kikyo could see that neither of them were acting any different. In fact there was a new feeling between the two, happiness. At first it had confused her then she had heard the monk and slayer speaking one day while the Kagome and Inuyasha had been where her reincarnation lived. They had said that they two of them had spoke about there relationship. At first Kikyo had been angry yet when the monk told the slayer that even though Inuyasha did see Kagome as a different person then her, he couldn't help but see Kikyo even as he looked at Kagome. That had Kikyo smiling widely. She knew that would hurt her reincarnation yet the slayer doused those thoughts with her words that had come next.

_Kagome understands that Inuyasha is still in love with Kikyo but she also told him how she felt on the subject._ Kikyo snarled as she let her soul collectors carry her up into the god tree.

"Where are you Inuyasha?" She kept her eyes scouring the lands until she saw a flash of pink light to the west. "It couldn't be!" Kikyo's eyes were wide as she stood on the branch as she stared towards the west. "That bitch couldn't have found out about our souls!"

In no more then a few second of the bright flash of pink, a purple sphere came flying towards her. Kikyo backed up until her back was to the trunk while her feet where on the widest part of the limb she stood on. She braced herself the best she could as the orb only stopped once it was inside her, hitting her full force that it caused a crack in the tree behind her. Kikyo's eyes widen as the thoughts from that piece of her soul came flooding into her mind. The only thing that haunted her was the one of Kagome and Inuyasha. She slid down the tree and curled her feet underneath her the best she could. Kikyo couldn't understand until she heard the voice she thought she would never hear again.

_Kikyo attacked my soul which attached her to me when I was reborn in you._ Kikyo should have known that Akio would have come back and tried to right the wrong.

"It should have been me to have that bitches body." Kikyo hissed as she let her servants help her down the to the ground where she instantly pulled her bow and lined up an arrow at her visitor. "What do you want Naraku?" She narrowed her eyes as she saw a red headed female came out from behind him.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, poor Kikyo, did the miko return your full soul?" Naraku chuckled as Kikyo narrowed her eyes at him.

"That is none of your concern Naraku." Kikyo glared at him as she eyed the woman with him. "What are you? You have a hollow aura."

Victoria smirked as she was suddenly in front of Kikyo, knocking her bow from her hands. "Your worse nightmare."

Victoria went to hit Kikyo yet Kikyo being use to demonic speed, easily moved out of the way and threw her purifying shield up around her. No she wasn't as strong spiritually as her blasted reincarnation but the one good thing about having her entire soul returned to a new body, she was stronger then before. Victoria rushed her again, forgoing the shield, only to hit it and be thrown back as her left hand that had touched the shield was purified. Victoria's eyes turned pitch black as she snarled crouching to attack the bitch again when she heard Naraku's voice calling her.

"Leave her be." Naraku narrowed his eyes as he watched Kikyo. "We will return her to hell as she wishes once we have the full Shikon. I do not wish for my new companion to go before her time." His eyes turned to Victoria with a slight warmth but not to much.

Victoria turned to Kikyo and stood. "Hai, Naraku." She purred seeing Kikyo's face turn to disgust. "Let's go that way you may tend my wounds."

Naraku chuckled as he gathered Victoria in his arms and took off in a cloud of miasma. Kikyo growled as she watched them fade in the distance. She finally lowered her barrier and sighed bringing one of her soul collectors to her. Kikyo wished to speak with Inuyasha and this time he would not deny her. She would make sure of it. She smirked as it curled around her arm and settled in her hand.

"Go to Inuyasha and bring him here." She petted the undead creature. "Do not let him say no for an answer. No go. Take as many as you need but leave at least two for me."

The ghost like snake slithered off Kikyo's arm and flew away taking with it only as many as five. There were about four left for her and Kikyo knew her soul collectors wouldn't let her down. Moving towards the god tree's trunk, she lowered herself down and leaned back in a hiss. Even though her body was made of clay and graveyard soil, she still could feel any and all pains. Until she was killed, she more or less had her body back. The only thing was she would still need to still souls of the living to stay in this world until Inuyasha fulfilled his vow.

******(Western Palace – The Lords Bathing Chambers – Around 2:00 PM)**

Kagome was sitting on the small stool, as Sango and Bella washed her. She didn't wish for this to happen but Bella and Sango both argued til she gave in. She could see the down look on Bella's face as they helped her since it had been a week since the incident in the throne room. Looking over at Sango, Kagome decided it was time to talk with her friends about what had happened, or just what needed to be said. Among other things, for example what will happen to her now that she's a youkai? She knew that she was full blooded she just didn't know which kind.

"Sango?" Kagome whispered as her head hung low and her pink hair hid her face. "Bella? What's going to happen now?" There was a quiver in her voice as she thought about losing her family on the other side of the well.

Both girls stopped what they were doing and stared at there friend. "What do you mean Kagome?" Sango asked as Bella frowned looking between the two of them. "Now that you're youkai?"

"Hai." Kagome bit her lip as she raised her head looking at her friends. "I know what Akio asked of me..." She shook her head. "What happens if a lord becomes interested?" She looked at Sango knowing her friend would have some insight.

"Well..." Sango thought about what her father had taught her about Taiyoukai mating, which wasn't a lot. "From what my father knew, Inu youkai's or other canine's..." Kagome couldn't help but interrupt.

"What do you mean by Canine?" Her eyes were wide as her tail came around with a splat and covered her.

Sango couldn't help but laugh as Bella sat back and watched them with a smirk on her face. "Kagome, you attract canines to you like one of your 'mag-net'." Sango looked over at Bella. "Did Kagome tell you not only did Inuyasha like Kagome at one time but another youkai, full blooded wolf youkai, says his in love with her and wants to be her mate?"

"NE!?" Bella gasped loudly looked at Kagome. "What's she talking about, Kagome? You never told me this before."

Kagome sighed glaring at Sango. "I'll tell you if you tell me something about the vampires and shifters." Bella's eyes widen at that. "Oh come on, Sango just saw the Volturi, do you really think they care right at this time?" She cocked her head to the side, as she showed off one of her fangs. "Plus everyone at this time knows about vampires, demons, and shifters. Not to mention sprites, ogres, spirits, Kami's and a lot of other things."

"The undead." Sango popped up shooting a look at Kagome. "Kikyo."

Bella frowned as she looked between the two of them. "Who's Kikyo?"

"She deserves to know if she's his mate." Sango pleaded causing Bella to blush. She hated she could still blush, cry, eat but she had yet to pee or use the restroom.

"Kagome." Bella's eyes narrowed in warning. "Who is this Kikyo person? What does this have to do with Inuyasha?"

Kagome sighed as she glared at Sango. "Fine." She shook her head and looked at Bella. "It was about 50 years before I was pulled in the well. Inuyasha was after this jewel because since he was born, people have been trying to kill him since he is half demon and half human." She smiled sadly. "Kikyo was the priestess that came in possession of the jewel of four souls to protect it from the demons that wished for it's power. Since Inuyasha wished for the jewel, he traveled to Edo, where Kikyo lived with Kaede -her younger sister."

Sango could see that Kagome was barely holding it together. The hurt she felt for when Inuyasha always went to Kikyo and when he compared her, was still fresh even though she hid it so well in front of the others. Bella frowned as she reached out, placing a hand on Kagome's arm.

"It's ok." Bella smiled as she raised up slightly. "I think you're done, do you mind if I wash?" She eyed the water as she helped Sango help Kagome up and over to another, dry, bench.

"Sure." Kagome smiled seeing that Bella was another who liked to bath. "Just remember that someone else may come in here." Although she didn't elaborate that it could be _male._

******(Sesshoumaru's Study – 2:30 PM)**

Sesshoumaru was in his study getting some work done when he smelled Kagome's scent coming his way. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he realized she was coming to speak with him about what she said with Akio. When the knock sounded, Sesshoumaru schooled his voice and called her to enter. He stood as the door open but almost found himself back sitting because of the beauty he now had standing in his doorway of his study. Kagome's hair was brushed and placed in a low pony tail. She had no make up on yet she had no need since her markings were slightly glowing with a pink light. The kimono she wore was one of the many he had commissioned for her. It was a light purple that had pink swirls, he took from Bella's own unique swirls. Kagome's tail was lying over her shoulder just as Sesshoumaru did with his moko-moko as well as his own tail, which lie underneath his moko-moko to keep it halfway clean.

"You look well." Sesshoumaru smiled slightly as he moved around from the desk as he saw Kagome duck her head and blush. "Do you wish to speak of what my late mate said to you?"

"Hai." Kagome said straightening her back as she realized why she had come here, however, she couldn't keep the blush from her cheeks at the memory that Akio did leave her. Well two really.

Sesshoumaru could see the permanent blush on Kagome's cheeks. "Come let us sit." He took her hand and lead her to her seat. "Do you wish for some tea?"

"Arigato." Kagome nodded her head as she smiled sitting as Sesshoumaru rung a bell. "As you know, Akio came to me." She took a deep breathe as Sesshoumaru sat down and leaned back in his chair.

"Tea shall be here shortly." Sesshoumaru said with a grin, his hands folded on top of his desk.

Kagome smiled and nodded as she cleared her throat. "Akio and I talked about the reason that my soul was to large for Kanna to take it into her mirror even though, she is a void youkai." She prayed that things would be different now. "It seems that when Akio was to be reborn, Kikyo's soul attacked Akio's. Since they were intertwined at the time, they both entered my body."

"That explains a lot of things actually." Sesshoumaru leaned forward and tilted his head to the side. "Did you know your blue eyes did not come from the priestess Kikyo but from my mate Akio? Including part of your scent comes from my late mate. Although your scent is slightly stronger and more pure, then hers."

"She also has one more thing she told me." Kagome bit her lip wondering how he would take this particular piece of knowledge.

"What would that be, Miko?" Sesshoumaru's eyes were blazing with heat as he devoured her with just his eyes.

Kagome swallowed as she ducked her head not wanting to see that look directed at her. "I am Akio's reincarnation." She clenched her eyes closed as she shut down her smell. "Not Kikyo's as everyone thought."

"Hai." Sesshoumaru nodded, glad his suspensions were correct. "_I_ do believe that you are my late mate's reincarnation yet I had only realized such when I came around more."

Kagome's eyes were wide in shock, not from only that he knew and hadn't told anyone, but that he spoke in the first person not third. She had no clue that he was anything like this. Then Akio's words came floating through her mind.

_He may appear to be emotionless yet he still feels._ Kagome couldn't help but agree. She only wondered what would happen now. "What happens as of now Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"No need to be formal, _Ka-Go-Me_." Sesshoumaru stood and stalked towards his intended. "For since you are This Sesshoumaru's late mate, you are now _my_ intended. This one shall never give you up, again." His eyes flashed red as he grabbed her bringing Kagome closer to his body.

Kagome couldn't help but gasp as she was jerked off her seat and into the demon lords arms. She whimpered as she felt his reaction to her, pulsing against her stomach. Her eyes were wide, staring up at him as Sesshoumaru leaned his head down towards her slowly. His lightly pressed against hers, causing Kagome's own eyes to slowly slid close. Her arms had a mind of their own as she reached up and drew him closer to her. Yes she had grew slightly but no where near tall enough in her opinion. Just as his tongue licked across the bottom of her lip, there was a knock on the door which startled not only Kagome but Lord Sesshoumaru as well. Both of them stood about a foot apart now breathing heavily, as they stared into each other's tinted red eyes. Sesshoumaru was able to compose his stoic statue as he guided Kagome back to her seat, which was behind her, slightly to the left.

"Enter." Sesshoumaru's booming voice sounded loudly causing Kagome to jump.

The door opened and the servant entered the with the tea. She refused to look up or even speak as she set the tray down, then hurried back out the door, shutting it behind her. Sesshoumaru smirked knowing his servant knew was had been going on, no telling how long she had been able to hear, or smell. Making sure Kagome was alright, he headed over and served up some tea. When he brought it back, Kagome looked on in shock that the Lord of the Castle had served her tea while she have done so. Then a memory flashed in front of her eyes.

******_(Memory Akio Allowed)_**

_A young Sesshoumaru and Akio walked through the back gardens until they reached a low table with tea._

"_Oh, Sesshoumaru." Akio gasped as she let him lead her over. "Why are you doing this? I'm just a servant."_

_Sesshoumaru helped her sit then took his seat. "You have not been treated as such since your return, have you?" He looked up as he readied the tea._

"_Ne." Akio shook her head as she watched him start working on making tea. "Why are you doing that? Isn't it I that should be doing that for you?"_

"_You are my intended and if I wish to serve you then I will." Sesshoumaru red tinted eyes leveled with her. "Father has already permitted such a union. Why do you think he sent you to school?"_

_Akio couldn't help the tears that feel down her cheeks as she lunged towards him over the table. She had missed everything as she landed in his arms and kissed him feverishly. Sesshoumaru just growled as he held onto his intended. He had been worried but now he knew she would be his and only his..._

******_(End Of Memory)_**

Kagome came back to the present as Sesshoumaru was staring at her as he set her tea cup in front of her then proceeded to pour himself some. He glanced down once before he raised his eyes back to hers. They were still slightly red which could only cause Kagome to swallow, picking up her tea. She sipped it as she tried to calm her nerves. She couldn't believe that Sesshoumaru or his father, well maybe not his father, but Sesshoumaru because Sesshoumaru would have never done such a thing. Would he? Then Akio's words came floating through her mind again. _He may appear to be emotionless yet he still feels. _Akio had told her and she would have known him best since she was mated to him, even for a short time. Setting her cup down, Kagome knew that she needed to start on what Sesshoumaru had questions about.

"Do you have any questions?" She asked glancing up from her cup, blushing lightly.

"Ne," He shook his head after sipping his tea then replacing his cup. "But I will like to inform you that since I am your intended mate, This Sesshoumaru shall be accompany you during your travels. The hal- Inuyasha has his own mate to tend to with the upcoming blood moon."

Kagome frowned as she realized who Sesshoumaru was talking about. "What happens to Bella during the blood moon?"

"Are you sure you wish to know?" Sesshoumaru would not spare her from her friends fate. "I will not lie to you or spare your feelings on this." His eyes were hard as if he was just Lord Sesshoumaru now, and not speaking with his intended.

Kagome could also see his difference. "Hai, if there is anything we can do then I think we should do it." She could see the shock on his face. "I have known Bella for a while and she has become like a close friend and then when she arrived and we started traveling with you, a sister like Sango. Sango also worries for Bella because of what happened to Sango when she was younger."

"Alright." Sesshoumaru stood as he leaned back in his chair. "On the Blood Moon, the Chishio demons usually become crazier then normal. We believe it is as when Inuyasha loses his demon powers." He sighed knowing this will be worse. "Since there were none left, we were unable to figure out what truly happens yet there were suspensions. Those who are of a Chishio demon origin and completely in control of themselves, will likely lose what little control they have, going into a heated rage."

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru as she tried to understand what he had just said. _Bella will become crazy on the blood moon if something isn't done. _She looked at Lord Sesshoumaru with hard eyes. "What has to be done?"

"She must mate with Inuyasha before or on that night." Sesshoumaru stood and turned his back to her as he headed to the window.

Inuyasha and Bella were sparing as they used their weapons. He had to admit that his half brother, Beta, was doing rather well in training. Kagome had stayed where she sat as she stared into Sesshoumaru's back. If Bella didn't mate with Inuyasha before or on that night, then she will forever be out of their reach. She could feel tears welling in her eyes as she bowed her head. Kagome knew that she had done this to her friend by bringing her back into the past. In a way, this was her fault. Kagome couldn't help as sadness and guilt clouded her scent. Sesshoumaru's nose twitched and noticed his mate was rather depressed about something. Turning he could also smell the salt in the air, which meant she was crying. He was at her side in an instant pulling her into his arms, replacing where she sat then placed her back in his lap.

"Why do you cry?" Sesshoumaru whispered as he nuzzled her neck, purring softly.

Kagome shook her head. "I brought Bella back into the past." She couldn't help as she started to cry more. "It's my fault that Bella's in this. If I hadn't brought her back then she would still be in the future where she would be human."

"Ne, she would be this no matter where she went yet here she has a chance." Sesshoumaru whispered as he pulled away and looked into Kagome's eyes. "What else has you worried?"

"Does Inuyasha know about the Blood Moon?" She asked praying that he did.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "He did not but I told him of what would happen." He stood with Kagome, helping her stand. "I believe Inuyasha will speak with Bella before the time arrives."

"Arigato." Kagome said raising up on her toes kissing his cheek. "Before I leave, I want to tell you something else." She bit her lip wondering how Sesshoumaru would take what Akio had done. "While I was speaking with Akio, she allowed some of her memories to stay from her life with you. When you handed me my tea, I was shown a memory of you and her drinking tea in the gardens. She asked you why you were serving her since she was just a servant herself but you told her that since she was your intended she should be treated as such."

Her face was bright red as she stood in front of Lord Sesshoumaru, hoping he wasn't to upset with what had happened. Even though she didn't want to look up, she glanced through her lashes and found him staring at her with wide warm eyes. Finally she raised her eyes to his fully and saw awe, love and peace. In no more then a few seconds, Kagome was once again in Sesshoumaru's arms but this time he just held her to him. She tentatively wrapped her arms around his waist as she hugged him back. She could scent that he was thrilled that Akio had allowed some memories to stay. When Sesshoumaru pulled back from Kagome, his eyes were tender, yet passionate.

"This Sesshoumaru is happy that my late mate has approved of my intended." Sesshoumaru smiled widely as he slid Kagome's arm though his and walked her out of his study.

Kagome couldn't help but blush as she walked through the halls. Her joy radiated from her until suddenly it came crashing down when two female blurs suddenly appeared by her, pushing her out of the way, to get to Sesshoumaru, her intended. Kagome's blue eyes narrowed at the two bitches that dared push away from Sesshoumaru. Then she realized they were the two harlots that tried to attack Bella and slapped her. Her smirk grew as she locked eyes with Sesshoumaru, who narrowed his. Cracking her knuckles, Kagome decided she wanted to play with the two little princesses. It was time they learned their place, since she would be the new Lady Of The West...

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – Yes, I know (Ducks Flying Food) it's a cliffie but I know you'll come back for more. HEHEHE, so what do you think will happen with... er what were their names again? Oh Yeah, Suyri and Kimi, haha almost forgot. XD, so what do you think will happen with them and Kagome? Do you think that Kagome will kick their asses? Or will Sesshoumaru do something stupid and save them from her? Only the next chapter will tell, and also we need to go back and find out how Bella and Inuyasha ended out back sparing? -Insert evil smirk here- Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	9. The Fight Is Only Beginning

**Chapter Eight – The Fight Is Only Beginning**

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – For those who don't know what a Chakrum, or Chakram, is. The Chakrum is a weapon used in Xena: The Warrior Princess. That is the only thing from that show that I used. I just wanted to let all those who didn't know, know. XD!**

******Note:**

******Supashi-bo – means thank you in Japanese.**

******_Beast's thoughts_**

~English words~ ******- will be in between the two wavy lines. ;)**

_Personal Thoughts_

_-Another Place-_

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(Bathing Chamber – Few Minutes After Kagome & Sango Left)**

Bella sighed as she lowered her body into the hot springs. When Kagome had told her they didn't have running water, she thought they would never bathe. Bella couldn't help but smile as she realized just how far she had come in such a short time. Not long ago she was sitting in Forks with her vampire family trying to fit in. Here, however, she fit in perfectly and even meeting the Volturi members for the second time was a lot different then before. Bella couldn't help but wonder if the members of Volturi realized that it was her they met when she saved Edward. Shivering, Bella realized that she still had to deal with Eddie boy. Something she wasn't happy about.

Not to mention about the woman named Kikyo that wanted her mate. Even as Kagome told her the story, Bella couldn't understand why Kikyo didn't see that it wasn't Inuyasha but the demon Naraku. Ducking under the water to wet her hair, Bella didn't see Inuyasha walk in and freeze when he saw that Bella was in the water still. Sango had told him she was in here but didn't say anything about being naked. His face flushed brightly as he spun around as he cleared his throat hoping to get her attention.

Bella heard his throat clear and spun around, shocked to see Inuyasha standing there with his back to her. She could tell he had seen her because of the bright blush that was painted across his cheeks. Bella frowned as she shook her head. She knew that Inuyasha didn't want her but was just embarrassed that he found her bathing. She growled as she turned her back, continuing to wash her hair. Bella never understood why she felt so deeply for the hanyou yet he couldn't even admit it.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" Bella said as emotionless as possible, as she washed her hair.

Inuyasha frowned as he turned to look at her. "Keh, Sango said we need to practice some more." He couldn't help but smell the sadness seeping from her. "Don't know when Naraku will make his appearance."

"Fine." Bella shrugged as she ducked under the water. "If you don't mind..." She said as she resurfaced, turned to him, the water not doing much to hide her state of undress. "I would like to dress then I will meet you outside."

Inuyasha growled as he turned and stalked out of the bath house. Bella watched him go with a frown on her face. She didn't understand why he was so angry with her. Smirking, Bella decided she would give him to be pissed about. She would let him spar with her since most of the youkai's and humans around here thought her weapon was nothing but for show. She had yet to use it in front of others but since Kagome had been down for about a week, Lord Sesshoumaru as well as one of his guards, took it on themselves to teach her about using the Chakrum. She had spoken to Sango and Miroku about training her but neither of them knew much about the particular weapon.

Miroku and Sango both told her to seek Lord Sesshoumaru's help because his vast knowledge of weapons not of Japanese culture. Thus it ended with her and Lord Sesshoumaru, as well as General Chi on occasions - a master of the Chakrum, sparring and them giving her tips on how to improve. General Chi had one yet his Chakrum was a single weapon unable to be split as hers. He had told her only the finest warriors were given Chakrum's such as these. She dressed quickly as she knew Inuyasha would be waiting for her at the training area. Bella smirked thinking that even Inuyasha didn't know what he had coming. As she dressed in her battle kimono that Lord Sesshoumaru had commissioned for her being his female 'Beta'. She smiled as she realized it was close to Inuyasha's red hario and hakama but was more feminine.

The kimono had the western symbol on the shoulder's but she didn't understand much, only that it protected her and those she traveled with. That was good enough for her. Bella turned to the mirror and smiled. With her hair pulled back as well as the kimono she wore, she had to admit she looked like someone from the Feudal Era, as she found out from Lord Sesshoumaru. Bella felt rather stupid asking, what year it was. Thankfully Lord Sesshoumaru was understanding and told her it was called the Feudal Era, in Japan. It seemed Japan went by Era's instead of years at this time. She thanked him as they continued on sparing.

"Lady Bella?" A female voice came through the closed door. "Is everything alright?"

Bella smirked as she knew who it was. "I'm fine Yuki." She called finishing drying her hair. She loved how the kimono fit. "If you don't mind, can I have help with my hair? I cant seem to get it to dry."

"Of course, dear." Yuki's kind voice entered the room as did her physical body, yet more slowly. "Oh my..." She gasped as she looked Bella from head to toe. "You are beautiful, child. Lord Inuyasha is lucky to have you as a mate." She winked walking over, taking the towel from Bella and finished drying her hair.

"I don't know about that." Bella whispered as she let the old youkai dry her hair for her. "He seems to hate the idea." She could feel tears filling her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

Yuki frowned as she dried her Lord's Beta's hair. In all her years serving the Western Lords family there had never been a beta in the ranks. Lord Sesshoumaru was doing something every day to change the counsel and other lords. She just wondered if the same thing would happen to lady Kagome that happened to Lady Izayoi. Pushing those thought's aside, Yuki turned her attention to Lady Bella and Lord Inuyasha, who seem to be having problems speaking their mind to one another.

"Lady Bella?" Yuki asked in a question as she finished and started placing it where it wouldn't get in her way during her spar with the younger lord.

"Hai." Bella could tell Yuki was going to be rather nosy in a few minutes.

"How do you feel about Lord Inuyasha?" She moved around to in front of Bella. "Do you love him? Or is all this just something you wish to run from?" Yuki tried to see if the girl was afraid but what she said shocked her a little.

Bella bit her lip as one of her fangs poked out. "I don't think Inuyasha likes the idea that I'm his mate." She turned her eyes away, trying to hid her tears. "Of course I can understand. I'm not even a real demon. I was turned into a demon by my vampire boyfriend that only marked me as a pet."

Yuki pulled Bella into her arms. "Don't you worry. I don't think he believes that." She soothed the girl helping her dry her eyes. "Why don't you speak to the young lord during your spar? It would most certainly stall him for a few minutes." She winked as she helped Bella to stand. "Do you need help on finding it?"

Bella shook her head. "Ne, I know where Inuyasha is." She tapped her nose. "I can smell just as good as Lord Sesshoumaru."

Yuki nodded as Bella turned and headed out of the castle. She could clearly smell that Inuyasha was pissed but she didn't understand why. It was him that forgot she was his mate. Inuyasha had kept his distance from her but Bella also realized she hadn't helped the situation by ignoring him. Taking a deep breathe, Bella headed out to where Inuyasha stood with his arms crossed and head bowed. She could instantly tell, he was in a rare form today since his youki was crackling all around his body as he waited for her. Mentally shrugging, Bella stopped in front of him as she slid her Chakrum of its hook and took the weapon apart. She did a lot better when the weapon was slip into two identical blades instead of a singular circular one.

"Are you ready Inuyasha?" Bella asked him, her voice void of emotions that may cause some hindrance in the fight.

Bella stiffened when Inuyasha looked up only for her to see the slight red tint to his eyes. She could tell he was fighting with his youkai but she wondered if he would hurt her. When Inuyasha smirked, Bella knew that something had happened since the time he saw her in the room, til now. She slid back into fight stance ready for his move yet when he did, Bella had a hard time blocking as the large youkai sword came directly at her face. Flipping her blades around where the handles were facing towards the sword, Bella grabbed the blade and moved to the side as it came down. She quickly flipped her blades back over in her hands as she readied for Inuyasha's next attack.

"What has you so riled up?" Bella asked as she dodged another blow from Tetsaiga.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed as he narrowed them, the Tetsaiga returning to normal, as he sheathed it. "My bitch thinking that she can order me around." He stalked towards her, which caused Bella to be caught off guard. "Yes, I may have not remembered my time with you as youkai but I was told about it by my brother. I also remember you submitting to me, which is the only memory my youkai allowed me to have."

His face was in a heated rage as he held Bella close to him. Her weapon's in her hands were forgotten and dropped to the ground as Inuyasha pulled her into his arms, pinning hers behind her back. Bella's chest was pressing into his causing Inuyasha to harden even more. Bella's eyes widen as she felt him harden between them. Never had she felt something like that, directed at her. Edward had never felt hard when he was with her, which always caused her to wonder if she was appealing in that kind of way. Yet now, trapped in Inuyasha's arms, Bella couldn't believe how stupid she was for believe that. Inuyasha's eyes were tinted red which could only mean one thing since he was throbbing between them.

"Inuyasha?" Bella frowned as she turned her eyes to the horizon, as she saw something glowing white coming towards them. "What is that?"

Inuyasha growled as he turned and narrowed his eyes as he realized what it was. "Kikyo's soul collectors."

He bit out not knowing that Bella already knew who Kikyo was. Yet Inuyasha did realize when Bella stiffened, as she started to pull away from his embrace. Inuyasha's face whipped around and his eyes locked on her dull pain filled eyes. He knew then that Kagome or Sango, perhaps both, had told her all about his history with Kikyo. He held on tighter as he buried his nose in her hair. Bella gasped holding onto him as she watched the soul collectors come closer. It was at that time, they heard a loud angry, possessive snarl echo through out the castle. Both Bella and Inuyasha turned to the castle and rushed inside, knowing who exactly had snarled. Bella just prayed that one of those bitches didn't try to touch Sesshoumaru when Kagome was around. Even she could see the light sparkle in her friends eyes when she spoke of the demon lord.

It didn't take them long before they found who exactly had touched Sesshoumaru. Kagome had both females dangling above the ground as she held them against the wall with blood red eyes. A pink barrier was keeping Sesshoumaru from entering as he tried to calm Kagome down. Inuyasha snarled as he noticed the two bitches from earlier. When Bella felt Inuyasha's aura pulse, she spun around and noticed his eyes were flashing from gold to red as they were locked on the two females from earlier. Bella snarled as she turned to look at her friend that held the two of them. She could see the female demoness were shocked to say the least. The smaller of the two was stiff as the taller tried to get Kagome to realize her, which only caused Kagome to tighten her grip on the demoness' neck. Bella couldn't only guess that something needed to be done. Eying Kagome then looking at Sesshoumaru she thought of something but it would hurt like hell.

"When I throw you Kagome, Lord Sesshoumaru I need you to get her and Inuyasha would of here before either of them kill these bitches." Bella said in a quiet tone as she cut her eyes to the demon lord who nod letting her know he heard her. "I'm sorry Kagome." Bella whispered as she launched herself at her friend.

Sesshoumaru stood shock at the fact the onna, Bella, had lunged and was able to go through the barrier with only minor burns. It was only when Bella latched on drawing enough blood to make Kagome to loose consciousness, she then tossed Kagome over to Lord Sesshoumaru. He didn't wait as he held his intended in one arm while he knocked his brother out and threw him over his shoulder. He sped down the halls as he allowed Bella to tend to the demoness. Lord Sesshoumaru could only guess that she would not be as easy as he.

******(With Bella & The Demoness)**

Bella stood with her eyes locked on the two in her mercy. She knew they were royalty but right now she didn't care. Smirking, she headed over to the shorter of the two. Bella didn't know what kind of youkai this woman was but she looked like a canine but she couldn't put her finger on what kind. The woman, she believed to be named Kimi -she found out from Sango after the incident- shivered and pushed back away from her.

"What do you want bitch?" Suyri of the North snapped as she glared at Bella. "Who was that Bitch with my mate?" Her eyes were starting to grow redder.

"You're mate?" Kimi snarled finally showing her true color. "That dog is mine!"

Both females were standing face to face as Sango and Miroku came rushing to Bella. Miroku stared at the females until a sick perverted grin spread across his face. Sango could feel her eye twitch as she raised Hiraikotsu and hit him over the head. Bella chuckled as the two female demoness spun around at the sound. Their eyes narrowed as they spotted Sango standing with her Hiraikotsu in her hand as she returned it from using it on Miroku.

"Actually," Bella cleared her throat moving in front of Sango as her arms were crossed over her chest, her swirls covering her skin pulsed with power. "The female Inu youkai that was on his arm is his mate. Not to mention is a miko on top of it."

"Impossible." Suyri scoffed as she narrowed her eyes. "A female Inu youkai doesn't have the coloring of the Inu with Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sango chuckled as she locked eyes on the shorter of the two who looked somewhat afraid of her. "Oh, but you do realize that was our human friend who was a miko." She watched the two female's eyes widen. "And if I know anything from my teaching as a taijiya, Inu's will only mate within their own kind if they are around, which means the two of you need to head back to whatever cave you crawled out of."

"We will do no such thing!" Kimi snarled her eyes turning red. "Lord Sesshoumaru has to pick from one of the Ladies that is chosen for him. He can not pick from a non-noble Inu youkai."

Bella was about to say something but in a pink flash, Kimi was held by her neck with Kagome there. Sango gasped as she looked at Bella. Bella shivered as she felt the hate in Kagome's aura at the moment. Even if she didn't know what was going on, Bella could tell it wasn't good. In no more then a few minutes, Lord Sesshoumaru arrived, without Inuyasha, at the end of the hall with a couple of guards. Bella sighed in relief because she didn't need her mate killing these females. It seemed that Kagome would get that privilege.

"You dare threaten my mate and my status at his side?" Kagome sneered as she cut her eyes to Suyri, seeing the neko youkai's eyes widen. "Lord Sesshoumaru is my mate because even in my past life, HE WAS MINE!"

"Akio?" Suyri froze as she looked at Lord Sesshoumaru. "How?"

Suyri had know about the lord's first mate that had died in giving birth to the twins. She was rather shocked when her father said she was to mate the Inu but then again since Sesshoumaru had allowed the cats to rule the north once more, Lord Kraal, her father, the north had become somewhat peaceful. The only ones who didn't wish for the cat's to rule the north were the white wolves of the mountains. They believed they princess should be the ruler of the north. Suyri however, knew the price her father had to pay. His own father and sister's and brothers turned their backs on him as he accepted the ruling of the Dog lord.

"You knew of Lord Sesshoumaru's late mate?" Kagome asked as her eyes receded slightly but her grip on Kimi was tighter then before. The bitch didn't seem to realize that she was Akio's reincarnation.

"Hai, milady." Suyri bowed causing Kimi to freeze and snap her eyes to the Princess of the North. "I withdraw my claim on Lord Sesshoumaru Of The West."

"What the hell are you doing?" Kimi snapped her eyes turning red from her assault from the bitch that held her throat. "We are Lady's of the North and South, we bow to no bitch of her station. She should bow to us! As for Our claims, you are stupid for giving something like Lord Sesshoumaru up. Dumb bitch." Her eyes were fully red as she snapped them back to Kagome. "This Kimi, of the South, challenges you to a fight to the death for the fight to mate Lord Sesshoumaru, Son Of The Late Inu-No-Taisho, of the West."

_The bitch thinks she can win._ Kagome's beast chuckled as it narrowed their eyes. _Can we play? We have not showed them everything we can do. _Her beast was actually whining to come out and play.

Kagome thought about it as the others around her grew quiet. Most were worried what their friend would do while others were worried about the lady of the South, such as Lord Sesshoumaru and Suyri. Suyri may not like this Kagome, but that was because Akio was her friend. She had also believed her and lord Sesshoumaru were good together from what she had seen thus far. One of the only reason she agreed with her father about trying to become his mate. She believed she was doing it for Akio's memory yet when she finally noticed the female Inu in front of her. Those piercing blue eyes looked back at her. Only those who truly knew Akio would know her eyes. Thus the only reason she withdrew her claim, in the end. She would never go against her lost friend and try to befriend this one as well. Suyri wondered if this Kagome was anything like Akio. Everyone was brought back from their thoughts about what had just happened when Kagome chuckled as she loosened her grip on Kimi, letting her crumble to the ground.

"This Kagome, Lady of the West, accepts your challenge." Kagome chuckled as she stood back and motioned the guards to grab Kimi, Kagome's eyes had a tint of red to them still. "Take her to her room to prepare. We shall finish this before night falls. She will be contained in her room. No leaving to roam the halls. I shall do the same, in respect for the rules." A smirk appeared across Kagome's face as she looked at Kimi.

The guards bowed and took Kimi by both arms, leading/dragging her towards her room. Kagome slowly turned to Suyri with narrowed eyes as she tilted her head. Suyri didn't dare met her in the eyes because of the way Inu's are. Even though she may be a cat, she knew a lot about dogs. Being friends with Inu's most of her life helped in that department. Kagome walked up to the neko and sniffed her slightly. Her scent was of grass, dirt and cat, something that caused her to wrinkle her nose at the princess of the north. Yet the neko's scent seemed familiar in a slight way.

"Follow me to my room as I ready." Kagome told Suyri looking over at Sango and Bella. "If you don't mind, I would also like your help." She could see that Bella and Sango understood as they readied themselves.

"This Suyri would expect no less of the Lady of the West." Suyri smiled as she bowed her head. "Once we are in your rooms, This Suyri will explain things." She then turned to Lord Sesshoumaru, keeping her eyes on the floor, she bowed as a servant. "This Suyri is sorry for the cause she has created in your great house. This one shall tell my father of what occurred the instant I arrive home."

"I will speak with you first." Kagome growled softly as she pulled the female to her feet. "Now let's go. I know Kimi cant wait to try and defeat me." She smirked as she hurried Suyri along with Bella and Sango behind her.

Sesshoumaru growled after them which caused Bella to wave back at him. He narrowed his eyes at the female before he turned, hurrying to where his stupid half brother was located. Sesshoumaru prayed that he had yet to awaken. He wished to be there in case he needed to be restrained. Not to mention, he needed to send word to the south and north about their daughters although he would respect Suyri's decision to speak to her father herself. He would just make it easier to tell him with Kagome and himself standing beside her when she told Lord Kraal, her father.

******(In Kagome's Room, Family Wing – Few Hour's Before Night Fall)**

Kagome opened the doors to her room and headed directly to the wardrobe in her closest. Bella went over, standing by Suyri as Sango helped Kagome with the dressing in an outfit that Bella could only believe to be a warrior outfit. It was rather form fitting yet Bella could tell that the way the material clung to the skin it was nothing like she ever seen before. Sango knew exactly where the design for the fighting outfit came from. It was a copy of her taijiya outfit along with the colors of the house of the west. Not to mention the way the legs were slightly baggier then her outfit. Sango had to wonder if Sesshoumaru had something to do with that.

"Damn Kagome you look good." Bella whistled as she smirked seeing Kagome blush. Her pink moko-moko was lying on the bed to her side, as her tail was slung over her left shoulder.

"Thanks, Bella." Kagome smiled as she turned her eyes away from Bella to Suyri. "Now, I have a few questions before it's time for the battle." Her eyes narrowed. "If I can understand the law of claiming someone, what you did was correct but I can ask why? So I am asking, why did you recall your claim?"

Suyri blushed as she looked up at Kagome with a smile. "Lady Akio and I were friends before she became ill with the twins." She looked out the window to her left. "Even though I cared for Lord Sesshoumaru, I knew that she loved him and he loved her. When my father said that he needed to mate once again, I came as quick as I could because I knew that Lady Kimi would also be here." She paused for a moment as she stood and gracefully walked over to Kagome. "Once I saw how you reacted to Kimi and I could also see Akio's eyes in yours. I was shocked but I knew that once again Akio came through in her promise to stay with Sesshoumaru forever. My duty, as her friend, is void because you are now here."

"Thank you." Kagome said as she hugged the demoness before her, shocking Suyri. "I remember pieces that Akio allowed but main those of Sesshoumaru." She pulled back with a smile. "Now, about that little tart that thinks she can take my mate from me?" She snarled her eyes darkening to red.

"We're behind you Kagome." Bella said as she stood next to Sango. Suyri stood next to Bella as they all stood there behind the new Lady of the West.

Kagome nodded as she turned, holding her head high, and headed to the door. She couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face as she exited her room, with her guards guarding her as she made her way out back to where the challenge would take place. Sango, Bella and Lady Suyri were all walking behind her making sure that no one decided to try and take Kagome out from behind.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – Here is the next chapter up and waiting your approval. XD! What do you think of the twist here? Suyri really being an ally yet Kimi finally showing her true colors? Do you remember what Yuki said when she showed them to their rooms? Kimi was the one with the temper but was hiding it rather well, well soon we will see what kind of temper Kagome has when pushed to far... Oops I said to much already... he, he, he... Now keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	10. First Judgment Day Pt 1

**Chapter Nine – First Judgment Day Pt. 1**

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – For those who don't know what a Chakrum, or Chakram, is. The Chakrum is a weapon used in Xena: The Warrior Princess. That is the only thing from that show that I used. I just wanted to let all those who didn't know, know. XD!**

******Note:**

******Supashi-bo – means thank you in Japanese.**

******_Beast's thoughts_**

~English words~** - will be in between the two wavy lines. ;)**

_Personal Thoughts_

_-Another Place-_

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(Western Castle – Outside, In Arena – Few Minutes Til Challenge Begins)**

Kagome walked bout with Lady Suyri in front of her leading the way while Bella and Sango were on either side. Two guards were walking behind them as they headed out into the area that would hold the challenge that had been issued. The gathering was just of those in the castle and the ones from other castles that were here on other business. Kagome kept her head held high as she walked down the little walk way and into the awaiting arena. There were rocks showing the out of bounds which did help in a way but she could tell this battle would be one for the books. She didn't know what this youkai was in front of her but she could tell that Kimi was indeed some kind of canine like her and Bella and spoke of on the way out here. Suyri had also said that Lady Kimi was a wolf of some kind yet no one knew what kind she was.

Few females were able to change into their beast side because of the lack of youki. The ones that do are usually mated to higher standing houses, rank not withstanding in the quest for power. Bella instantly saw Inuyasha relax when he saw she was ok but stiffened as he noticed that Lady Suyri was with them. She narrowed her eyes as she broke off the from the group and headed over to her mate. She could tell he needed her close because of the way his eyes were still flashing even though Tetsaiga was still at his side. Sesshoumaru just bowed his head as she passed him, suddenly wrapped in Inuyasha's arms, facing the crowd. Inuyasha's face was buried in her neck as his hands were locked on her hips, keeping her from going anywhere.

Bella couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks. Marcus, Caius and Aro were also near by yet were sitting down one level underneath the raised platform they were using for Lord Sesshoumaru and the others to watch over the battle. Aro nodded at Bella and Sesshoumaru as he turned his attention back. Caius did the same yet only stared in curiosity at the girl named Bella. Marcus did give the young couple, Bella and Inuyasha, a smile before he nodded to the lord for allowing them to stay on this joyous day. Kagome walked out while Sango and Lady Suyri were standing on the side line. Lady Kimi snarled as her eyes went to the bitch in front of her. She had also known Lady Akio, the servant that cause Sesshoumaru to fall.

When she finally defeated the bitch in front of her, she would make sure those brats, along with the human pet, were sent away because her son would be the heir not that little sniveling snot Daichi. Glancing around Kimi found that the Lord was standing in the raise platform with his half breed brother and the Chishio demon. She also noticed the Vampires that were standing below the risen platform. She chuckled as she turned her eyes back to Kagome. Kimi knew she would enjoy teaching this bitch a lesson. Kagome and Kimi were both standing there in their fighting outfits, however, where as Kagome's was rather formfitting and concealing, Kimi's showed a lot and left little to the imagination.

Kagome could see that most of the male guards were staring at Lady Kimi while few were watching her. She couldn't help but smirk as she though of this little harlot coming to and end at the end of her claws. She had left her bow and quiver with Sango thus only using a small sword Sango allowed her to use on occasions.

"Are you ready?" Kagome asked the lady before her in a polite manner. "This will be your last time to retreat and withdraw your claim as Lady Suyri did." Her eyes narrowed when Kimi chuckled.

"I'm not as weak as she." Kimi hissed her eyes slightly red to begin with. "Did you know few females are able to change form? Well, I assure you, I am one of the few."

Kagome faked a yawn, causing Bella and Inuyasha to chuckle, as she eyed Kimi. "Well, then, since you have given your answer, I believe it's time to start this." She smirked as she withdrew the short katana. "The rules are until Death. Other then that there are no rules."

Kagome didn't let the woman make the first move as she lunged bringing her short katana down with her reitai infused within it. Kimi had to work fast as she brought her own katana up and blocked the blow. Her eyes were wide as she realized this Inu could you reitai. Hissing, Kimi jumped back and snarled as she tilted her head to the side then disappeared in front of Kagome. Kagome snarled as she spun just in time to see Kimi appear and swipe her claws across her chest. Kagome's shirt and bra were destroyed as they layed in tatters against her skin. Kagome's own eyes were started to bleed red as she snarled at the female who dared to strike her.

"You will pay for that." Kagome snapped her teeth as she threw the katana away from them. "Now let's end this." She smirked causing Kimi to follow suit.

The wounds on Kagome's chest were oozing blood, covering the tattered cloth in red. Yet she held herself without pain. She would not show this bitch she was hurting even though she believed that Kimi had some kind of diluted poison in her blood much like Sesshoumaru's stronger poison.

"Fine," Kimi cracked her knuckles. "Lets finish in our true forms, if you have one, youkai Bitch." She taunted as she let her beast take over.

It happened in a few minutes as Kimi let her wolf side take over. When the light around her died down, there in front of Kagome stood a wolf about the size of a large horse. There were whispers around the seats to the side as they watched a female transform in front of them. Kimi had her dark green markings on her legs, shoulders, chest and face yet the marking that was pulsing with power was the Tree looking symbol on her forehead. Her fur was a light brown. Bella couldn't help but think that right now the Lady Kimi, looked a lot like one of the wolves she seen in the clearing. She believed it to be Jake but from her position she knew this wolf was just a little bigger but not by much. From the snicker from behind Bella, she knew this was a small Taiyoukai. Suddenly her eyes snapped to Kagome, when Kagome's aura pulsed in anger and annoyance. That is when a single gasp was heard through the whole crowd of small lords that were able to attend on short notice. Aro, Marcus, Caius as well as the others in the crowd were shocked at the sight before them as they witnessed one of the most awe inspiring sights known in history.

******(In The Future – Some Where In Germany)**

Edward had been running since he found out about Bella leaving him and going somewhere out of his range. His vampire side pushed him forward at the thought of their mate in trouble. As he neared the boarder of Germany and another country, Edward picked up four scents, two he knew of and cringed at the thought but the other two were rather shocking. One smelled slightly of Bella yet it wasn't hers that he knew of. The other he could only describe as a rosy smelling dog. It was a sweet scent but he could only stop when he saw who stood in front of him. Jane and Alec were there yet there were two hooded figures that he couldn't read their minds or see their faces.

"Hello Edward." Jane smiled sadistically as she looked at her target. "Master Aro wishes to speak with you. The others have already arrived."

"If you don't come, we were told to bring you any way possible." Alec finished what his sister was trying to tell the mind reader. "If it makes you feel any better, it has to do with your 'mate' Bella."

Edward's eyes widen in fear. "You better not have hurt her!" He yelled before he was dropped to the ground in pain. "Wh-What did y-you do to B-Bella?"

"Enough," A gruff voice called from underneath the hooded figure that stood in front of the other. "Just put him out of his and our misery til we arrive." The male turned scooping up the female as they ran back towards Volterra Italy.

Alec smirked as he realized his mist, causing Edward to go limp, unable to see or feel anything around him. He was in what Aro liked to call a vampire a coma. Even though they were alive, they appeared to be dead. Jane scooped the boy up and slung her over her shoulder. Nodding at each other, Alec and Jane headed in the direction of their guards. Alec snorted at the thought of them having guards, when they were guards themselves but then again he also knew that one of the two that came with them was Bella. That human had been the only one to null either his, his sisters or Aro's gift but by living. Cutting his eyes to his sister, Jane, Alec wondered how she reacts when she loses their bet. Jane had bet that the girl wasn't Bella and that the bitch was dead. Alec knew better though, even with his senses he could tell the human was changing when she arrived. And that was just by passing by her, surely his sister could tell the difference.

Bella allowed Inuyasha to carry her to Volterra even though she didn't need it. She also knew she could get them there faster but he wouldn't hear of it. Finally she had given up as she buried her nose in his neck. Inuyasha growled at her as she did this and his arms, that were wrapped around her legs to keep her from falling, tightened in a warning. Bella couldn't help but chuckle as she let her tongue flick out then dart back in when he missed his step and almost face planted. She decided after that she would keep still and quiet. Yes, it was fun to tease him but she had seen what the 'sit' command did first hand when he pissed Kagome off. Slightly sniffing the air, she was grateful they were close to the castle. They were coming over the snow covered mountains which was the fastest. Bella just hoped that Inuyasha wasn't frost bit from the cold weather although since they were mated for so long he received some of her habits.

"Inuyasha, can I please get us inside?" Bella whimpered as she nuzzled his neck. "It will be worth your while." She purred licking the outer shell of his ear.

Alec and Jane just rolled their eyes at the two. "Feh." Inuyasha blushed, thankful that his hood covered most of his face except for his teeth. "Let's just hurry. I don't like bein' around that prick to begin with."

Inuyasha bared his teeth at Edward, who was still under Alec's control. Alec and Jane nodded as Inuyasha allowed Bella to stand on her own. As she touched the others making sure not to touch Edward, she brought them all into the throne room where the members of Volturi were waiting on them. Aro smirked while Caius snarled. Marcus looked on amused as Bella smirked removing her hood and taking Inuyasha's hand. Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru were also standing there with their deep red cloaks billowed around them. Bella and Inuyasha hurried to Lord Sesshoumaru's side as Alec brought Edward out of his gift. Bella had an evil grin on her face as her eyes darkened. Inuyasha held onto his mate knowing the smile she was giving the vampire coming around. Aro had also yet to call the rest of the Cullens in. Lord Sesshoumaru reached over and raised Bella's blood red hood over her head. Inuyasha growled but kept his mouth shut. He didn't want the prick to know it was her anyway. Not that it would matter, him and Bella had been mated for quite a while now anyway.

Aro stood in front of this throne calmly as he nodded for Jane to retrieve the other guests from their courtiers. He smiled as Edward came out of Alec's gift and started to look around the room. Aro wondered what Carlisle would have to say once he presented him with evidence of his own crime. Aro hated that his own fledgling would do something this grave yet once again he was proven wrong. It took little time before the doors opened and the Cullens came into the room. Carlisle had Esme in his arms slightly behind him, the same with Emmett and Jasper. The only difference was that Jasper's eyes went straight to black as soon as he saw who was in the room beside the Volturi. Lord Sesshoumaru smirked at the God of the South as he tilted his head in acknowledgment.

Bella safely hidden under her hood looked on in shock and surprise. She had seen Jasper fight during the 500 years she had been alive. As a human, Bella couldn't believe that Jasper was the same Jasper Whitlock that came from the southern wars. In of it's self is amazing. She was rather proud of Jasper and finally under stood what he had meant when he told her in Phoenix that she was worth it. She had told him the same thing when she had saved him during one of his last major fights with Maria. Bella smiled as the Cullens shivered in the presence of the Volturi. She could even see Carlisle shiver in fear, not to mention smell it as it clung to him and his aura. Edward kept staring at her causing Inuyasha to snarl in his direction. Bella layed a gentle hand on her mate's shoulder. Inuyasha relaxed but growled at the vampire glaring at his mate. Lord Sesshoumaru noticed and decided that it was time to intervene before his brother/beta destroyed the Volturi castle.

"-You need to tell you guest that it is rude to stare at an Inuyoukai's mate.-" Lord Sesshoumaru's booming voice carried around the ancient room. "-In staring, _vampire,_ you are issuing a challenge for his right to mate the woman he is holding, who is already his mate.-" Sesshoumaru smirked causing Caius to shiver as he darted his eyes away from the demon lord.

Carlisle moved over to Edward's side and glared at him. "Forgive him, Lord Sesshoumaru." he bowed to the demon. "He doesn't know how you are."

"Then you have not done your job, Carlisle." Aro said in a upset tone. "Did I not ask you to go out and educate the vampires in the world of the laws?" His displeasure was clearly written on his face as he looked at Carlisle.

"Yes you did." Carlisle dropped his head as Emmett and Rosalie looked rather confused.

Bella thought it was time to speak up. "Well it happens when you allow a 17 year old boy who was spoiled, rule the coven he was 'born' into." She smirked as they all spun towards her yet the only one's that stared directly were Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Esme and Carlisle. Edward glared at Inuyasha who was at her side. "Surprised?"

"Bella?" Alice whispered as her eyes widen in shock. "Is that you?"

Bella nodded as she pulled her hood back causing everyone to gasp at the fact she was indeed here but looked a little different then the last time they saw her. She couldn't help but smirk from the look on Jasper's face. It was on of shock, awe, guilt, remorse and anger. She tilted her head to the side.

"You were right, Major Whitlock." She smirked when the others gasped around her. They didn't know she knew of his past.

Bella knew that Edward didn't believe they had souls but even Kagome had told her that they did it was just consumed with darkness. Only a true pure miko could feel the evil in their hearts yet Jasper wasn't consumed by it. She could see the hatred in Edward's eyes as he now stared at her but she just grinned as she stared right back. Bella could see in his eyes he hated her but what could she say, it wasn't as if she could be blamed for it. He had caused this all on his own.

******(Feudal Japan, Western Palace – Training Field – Challenge Battle)**

There in front of them was a pink Inu. The only one known through out history. Bella gasped as she stared at her friend towering over the opponent that stood before her. Kagome was extremely tall compared to the wolf in front of her. Cutting her eyes to Inuyasha, she noticed that Inuyasha was also staring at Kagome. Looking back at her friend, Kagome had already lunged at Kimi. Snaps and snarled were the only things heard as the two fought against one another. Kimi lunged towards Kagome's throat yet Kagome was ready as she moved slightly and slammed her front paw into the wolf's face. Her eyes bleed redder as her nails dug into the Southern Lady's neck. Kimi yelped and whimpered as holy power was pushed into her system. With one final ounce of energy, Kimi turned her head and bit into the Inu that had her. Kagome yelped this time and moved away holding the paw up that Kimi had bit into. She snarled as she shook it then lowered her front as her but stuck up in the air. Kagome's tails were quivering as she kept her eyes on the bitch before her.

Kimi had enough of the staring contest as she snarled and lunged directly towards the Inu in front of her. At the last minute, Kimi ducked, moving to the side of Kagome, slicing her with her claws, as she quickly moved away. She smirked until she noticed that Kagome looked only pissed at the damage to her. Kimi then realized the size difference. That caused her some slight hesitation but she knew this was a fight to the death and she would not lose to this unknown Inu bitch. No matter what lady Suyri had said. Akio was dead and there was no way that bitch was back. This was her chance to take over the west for her father and she would be damned if she failed. She only wished her father would be here to see it. Snarling, Kimi lunged towards the pink Inu. Kagome had seen the wolf coming at her as she readied herself.

As Kimi grew close, Kagome lunged towards the wolf with her mouth ending up around the wolves neck. She shook her head, which caused Kimi's neck to break, sending her back to her human form. Kagome spat the wolf out of her mouth and also returned to her human form as Sango and Lady Suyri rushed to her side with a robe. Bella tried to move but Inuyasha wouldn't allow it to happen. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Bella walked down the steps slowly as they headed to where Kagome was standing. Sango was on one side while Suyri was on the other. Bella finally was able to get away from Inuyasha as she rushed to her friends side. Kagome smiled at her as she pulled away and headed to the center of the ring where Kimi's body layed. Her eyes shining with the pride that she had been able to defeat the wolf that layed claim over her mate.

"Let it be written that This Kagome is the winner of the match." Kagome locked eyes with the Demon Lords that had attended. "If you don't mind, rest and we shall have dinner brought to your rooms if you wish." Her smirk replaced by a genuine smile.

With that Kagome turned and headed into the castle with Bella, Sango, Lady Suyri and Yuki right behind her. Kirara was with the kids keeping an eye on them as the challenge went on. No one wanted the other lords trying to get to the children to make them bow down to them. Everyone knew that children were Kagome's weakness.

******(Future, Volterra Italy – Volturi Castle – Throne Room)**

"How can you say that?" Edward snarled as his eyes were on Bella. "Don't you know what he has done?"

Bella snarled as she tensed, her own eyes darkening. "Oh but I do." She smirked stepping away from Inuyasha. "I know all about the God Of War."

"Isabella?" Jasper whispered frowning not truly understanding what was going on. "How are ya able ta know that? Ya weren't born when I was changed."

Bella sighed as she looked at Aro, then to Kagome. "It's a rather long story but let's just say, I'm not the same Bella you knew." She smirked as Caius chuckled. "Now we need to get back to business. Since Edward was the one who pulled the venom out, I do believe he should have to pay. Carlisle, on the other hand, should also have to pay for his crimes since he knew of the consequences of what Edward was doing."

"You cant do that!" Edward yelled as he rushed her.

The room froze as Bella snarled and lunged, grabbing Edward by the throat and slamming him into the ground. They both created a crater in the center of the room while everyone around them backed away. Inuyasha and Kagome were the only ones who dared stay close to Bella in her state. Alice was shaking like a leaf while Jasper held her, knowing that Bella wouldn't attack him or Alice. Emmett and Rosalie were shaken up as well as they stayed close to Esme and Carlisle. Jane, Alec and Demetri were all standing by the kings with excitement on their faces as Bella fought with Edward. Bella brought her face close to Edwards and snarled in his face.

"You were never my mate." She hissed as she sunk her clawed fingers into his neck. "You think you can tame me? Well I don't. It takes more of a man to take me down."

Bella withdrew her nails and stood glaring at the other Cullens in the room. None of them spoke as she turned to the kings. Aro nodded knowing, without even reading her mind, what the girl wished to be done. Bella smirked as Inuyasha and Kagome cringed, knowing that her smile was just as bad as Lord Sesshoumaru's. Sesshoumaru smirked as he watched the proceedings because never in all his years had he seen something so inappropriate in a throne room.

"For the crimes of creating a Chishio Demon, even without your knowledge of such a thing," Bella smiled as she looked into Edward's golden eyes. "I hear by rip you of your gift. Never again will you be able to see into other's thoughts. You will have to live with life at face value as the rest of us."

Edward stood there shaking as Carlisle gasped stepping forward. "Bella, please..."

"Oh don't worry Carlisle." Aro spoke up seeing his fledgling was about to do something stupid. "I will be the one to think of your punishment. Since you are unable to do as you were told, Carlisle. You and your mate must return to Volterra where you will live life as a true vampire. No more eating dirt when there is plenty 'meat' to go around."

Rosalie snarled as she stood next to her mate, Emmett. This bitch was taking everything from her. Carlisle and Esme were her parents and now they were being made to live a life they never wanted all because of a once human bitch. Cutting her eyes to Alice, she could tell that the pixie wouldn't be any help because of how fond of the girl she was. Looking over her shoulder to her mate, Rosalie also knew that Emmett would never do anything about Bella. Gritting her teeth, she decided to bide her time until it was time for her to attack and make that bitch pay. Yet unknown to Rosalie, someone had their eye on the blonde. Kagome could feel the evil aura that was tainting the vampire. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Bella. The blonde female vampire was glaring at Bella which caused her Inu to growl in aggression. Just the look in Rosalie's eyes were of malice and pain.

"I believe you need to do something about them." Kagome spoke up as she eyed Rosalie. "That female doesn't seem to like that Bella is still here." Her eyes went to Aro.

She shielded him with her power and allowed him into her mind. With Kagome, she was the only one he didn't need to touch in order for him to read her yet it was all up to Kagome when and if she spoke to him through his gift. Aro's eyes narrowed as he locked them on Rosalie. He could see the stiffness in her shoulders as she stood next to the large male next to her. Aro held his hand out to his brother Marcus as he kept staring at Emmett and Rosalie. Aro wished to find out if they were indeed mates because if not, he could already see trouble with the vampire known as Rosalie Hale and he didn't need Kagome to tell him. Marcus looked at the two standing by Jasper and Alice, finding that Rosalie and Emmett were not true mates. Aro frowned as he told his brother to check the other two, Jasper and Alice. Aro was pleased to find that the Major did in fact have his true mate while Carlisle and Esme were also mated yet Rosalie and Emmett were not true mates. Withdrawing his hand, Aro clicked his fingers which caused Alec and Jane to separate Emmett and Rosalie.

"What is going on?" Emmett turned to the vampire that had him. Jane smirked knowing the muscle this behemoth had. "Rosie, Bellsy?" He frowned when he noticed that Rosalie was growling at Bella. "What the hell Rose?"

"That bitch needs to pay!" Rosalie snarled snapping as her eyes locked on Bella. "She has ruined everything! Took the only family I've ever known away and now they're going to kill Edward because of her!" Her eyes were wild.

"Rosalie, don't you remember how we got here to begin with?" Bella asked standing not a few feet in front of Rosalie as Alec held her. "If you want to blame anyone, blame your pathetic, limp-dick, virgin of a brother, Edward." She hissed, pointing to him. "He knew what was going to happen because Alice would have seen it. Eddie boy's been keeping everyone under his thumb because he thinks he knows everything." Her eyes were no longer green but black with rage.

"Bella." Inuyasha snarled as he stood behind her. "Calm down." He could feel the hair's on the back of his neck standing on end. "Let 'em take care of this. Ya know they only wanted ya here to see." He nuzzled her neck pulling her back towards where Sesshoumaru and Kagome were standing.

Sesshoumaru had kept quiet through the whole thing yet now he knew it was time to intervene. "Keep your people in check Aro." His eyes were on Rosalie. "This Sesshoumaru would hate if someone's mate was taken from them. Yet the vampire did challenge Bella when she spoke ill of her."

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – Well what do you think now? Rosalie challenged Bella because she spoke ill of her? Oh SHIT! Thank god Kagome isn't fighting or Rosalie would be...um...dead, again. Also keep in mind that the sections of the story has were they are. If they are in the past or future. Now what do you think will happen? What will Emmett think? What happens now in the feudal era that Kagome is well enough to travel? Isn't that Kouga on the horizon? LOL Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	11. First Judgment Day Pt 2

**Chapter Ten – First Judgment Day Pt. 2**

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – For those who don't know what a Chakrum, or Chakram, is. The Chakrum is a weapon used in Xena: The Warrior Princess. That is the only thing from that show that I used. I just wanted to let all those who didn't know, know. XD!**

******Note:**

******Supashi-bo – means thank you in Japanese.**

******_Beast's thoughts_**

~English words~ - will be in between the two wavy lines. ;)

_Personal Thoughts_

_-Another Place-_

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(Future, Volturi Castle – Volterra Italy – Throne Room)**

Aro nodded as he turned his attention to Alec who had Rosalie. He tilted his head as he walked towards her. He could see she didn't want him touching her but he would need to do so in order to see into her mind. Kagome narrowed her eyes as she saw the female vampire trying to get away from Alec. Snarling, Kagome placed a shield around Rosalie, that wouldn't kill her, but would hurt her if she tried to move again. Aro chuckled as he felt the shield go around the vampire causing Alec to release her. Alec snarled as his eyes darkened but Aro held his hand up.

"Peace, Alec." His eyes went to Kagome's. "Lady Kagome is helping to keep the female still." Aro reached through and took Rosalie's hand, closing his eyes as he did so.

"Aro?" Caius frowned as he watched his brother. "What have you learned?" His eyes went to the giant vampire that was the females 'mate'. "Dinner time is coming close."

Aro smirked as he withdrew his hand. "Place her with her mate, Edward." He turned and headed to his seat as Emmett frowned. "It seems that young Rosalie knew that her true mate was Edward but was trying to piss him off over the past years with Emmett."

"What?" Bella roared as her eyes dilated even more. "That bitch was tricking him!?" She pointed to Rosalie. "I'm gonna kill you." Her snarled as she locked eyes on Rosalie. "No one fucks with my family. NO ONE!"

Bella went to lunge but Inuyasha was able to grab her. "Calm down, mate." He snarled as his eyes flashed red. "You will have your chance."

"The question is, what shall we do with you two?" Aro ignored what happened and looked at Rosalie. "Even in your thoughts you thought only of yourself. Never once did you think of doing something for someone. It appears Rosalie Hale, you are more guilty at plotting Bella's death then anyone."

The room was silent as a pin dropping could be heard. "What are you saying Aro?" Carlisle asked looking at his sire. "Surely you are mistaken. Rosalie wouldn't do something so..."

"Oh but she would." Aro smirked narrowing his eyes. "Did you know that Ms. Hale was the one who wrapped young Bella's gift and didn't mind if she left a sharp edge. She only wanted the girl out of the way." He motioned for Bella. "Yet she was given another chance to prove herself. Now Ms. Isabella is mated to one of the Leaders of the Youkai world."

Inuyasha chuckled as Edward's eyes grew wide. "But he's a half breed!" Edward snarled. "How can he be in rule of the youkai world! I challenge you to the right to mate Bella!"

Inuyasha couldn't take anymore as he was in front of Edward, with his hand wrapped around his neck. His eyes were red as he looked into Edward's frightened golden gaze. Inuyasha's markings were in full view of everyone as Sesshoumaru just smirked as he watched his brother deal with the vampire. Inuyasha was more then happy about the challenge but he didn't want Bella pissed at him.

"~I'll take ya up on the challenge.~" Inuyasha said as he tossed the vampire across the floor where the kings sat. "~Ya better get 'im ready. I ain't gonna go easy.~" He snarled as his red blue eyes were locked on Edward.

Aro nodded looking at his feet where Edward lay. "Then Rosalie shall battle Bella while you young Edward shall have your challenge." His eyes held humor as he gazed at the young ex mind reader. "Just remember the fight is to the death. You can not back out if you wish. Are you sure you want to do this Edward?"

"Please Edward think about..." Carlisle tried to step in but Edward snarled at his sire.

"SHE IS MINE!" He roared at the top of his lungs as he stood on his feet in a flash.

Aro glared at Edward as he nodded clicking his fingers. Felix and Demetri were at his side in an instant. "Take young Edward to a room." He cut his eyes to Felix. "Do not let him leave until it is time for the challenge."

Felix nodded as he chuckled looking at Edward. He grabbed him by the back of the neck and frog marched him towards the room that Aro had allowed the others to occupy. Aro then turned his attention to Rosalie. Jane and Heidi stood next to Emmett while Alec kept close to Rosalie.

"Jane take Rosalie to another room." Aro ordered as his eyes were shining with glee. "Separate from Edward. They both need to get ready for a challenge."

Jane just grinned as she lead Rosalie out of the room. Marcus stood, motioning Caius with him as they lead Carlisle and Esme to the feeding room. Aro still had somethings to deal with. Starting with the heart broken male in front of him. Bella was standing by him holding his hand. Everyone else in the room could see the pain in Emmett's eyes as he tried to come to terms that his so called mate was nothing more then a lie.

"What's gonna happen now?" Emmett looked up at Aro. "I don't know anything other then the Cullens." He looked at Alice and Jasper. "Have ya seen anything Alice?"

Alice stopped and let her vision begin to show. Aro frowned as he walked over and held his hand out, Alice took it without much trouble and allowed Aro to watch her vision form in front of her own eyes. Aro watched with a shocked look because he was seeing the future before it had even happened. Once Alice came out of her vision she turned to Aro.

"Those are just a few of things that could happen." Alice shrugged as she withdrew her hand from his. "My visions are based on decisions. The only down fall to these. Someone can change their mind in a split second. Plus I never realized Bella was leaving until I saw she was already in Japan. If someone else makes decisions for them, I cant see anything."

Aro nodded still reeling from the fact he was what he saw. He turned to Kagome and Sesshoumaru, who nodded. He frowned but then again knew that Kagome had the sight as well. It wasn't as good as Alice but he had seen her predictions come to pass many times over. Not to mention the battle between them and the Romanians. He then turned his eyes to Bella, who grinned. Along with her mate Inuyasha.

"Then it is decided." Aro turned back to Emmett. "You will proceed to Japan and meet up with Isabella before she returns to the past. You will also be going to the past. Alice has seen you will be an asset to them in the final battle." He tilted his head to the side. "You will also meet my younger self. Do not fear when I read your mind."

Emmett was shocked at first then turned to Jasper and Alice. "What do you guys mean?" He looked over at Bella. "Bellsy is right there in front of us."

"No she ain't, Emmett." Jasper said his eyes locked on Bella. "She's the one who helped me kill Maria. She may be Bella but she ain't the Bella from our time."

The whole room looked to be in shock except for the Volturi kings, Lord Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome and of course Bella.

******(Feudal Era – Western Castle – Edge Of The Forest)**

Kikyo watched as the group headed back into the Western Castle. When her soul collectors return empty handed, she could start her trek towards the western castle. As soon as she arrived at the edge of the western castle, she couldn't believe her eyes. Not only was her copy a youkai but Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around a woman with black swirls covering her skin. She instantly knew that the woman in her Inuyasha's arms was a Chishio demon.

"Do you really think you can forget about me, Inuyasha?" Kikyo snarled as her eyes narrowed. "You made a promise to me and I will not allow you to break a promise to me."

With that Kikyo turned around and headed into the forest she had just walked out of. She knew that since Kagome had sent her the rest of her soul to her, that Kagome knew that she was not her reincarnation. She couldn't believe that Kagome would even allow herself to be taken over by a youkai spirit. Those given pure reitai were suppose to protect those who couldn't. Kikyo knew that some youkais were not as bad as some but she knew that the youkai's needed to go because of the fact humans were meant to rule the earth not the demons.

"Soon Inuyasha." Kikyo whispered as she disappeared. "Soon you will follow me to hell and no one will stand in my way."

With the sun going down over the hill, Kikyo had an heavenly glow about her, yet her power was as dark as a dark priestess.

******(Inside The Western Castle)**

Sesshoumaru lead Kagome into his chambers, shutting the door behind him. Yuki had taken the others to the other side of the castle, giving them some sort of privacy. He knew that Kagome was nervous because of her aura. As soon as they entered the room, Kagome headed over and stood in front of the window, looking out over the darkening world outside. She could feel that Sesshoumaru standing behind her as she stood there. His hands rested on her shoulders as he stepped closer. Shivering, Kagome knew what was coming and tried to calm herself. He would mate with her and mark her as his. Turning around, Kagome looked up into his eyes and smiled, showing her fangs. Both of their eyes were tinted red as they stared at each other.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru whispered as he moved his right hand up and cupped her cheek. "If you do not wish to mate at this time, I shall wait til you are ready." His eyes were portraying his honesty.

Kagome's heart stopped as she realized he was trying to ease her mind about their mating. Smiling, she slide her hand behind his head, wrapping her nibble fingers around his neck and pulled him down til she was able to capture his lips with her own. As her right hand held him to her, Kagome's left hand was fisted in his hario. A small whimper escaped her as she felt Sesshoumaru's left hand was placed on her hip, pulling her closer to him. When he pulled back, Kagome opened her eyes, looking into his red eyes as his beast fought for control of the body they both shared. Sesshoumaru wasn't the only one that was having a hard time controlling himself as Kagome's eyes were just as red as his. Kagome's Inu side wanted nothing more then to submit to their alpha.

******_Let mate take us._** Kagome's beast purred as she lunged at the cage again.******_Submit and allow him to give us pleasure._**

Kagome agreed with her Inu side as she watched as Sesshoumaru pulled his hands away and reached for her single layer kimono that was used as a robe after the challenge. His hooded, lust filled eyes were locked on hers as he lowered the gown off her shoulders letting it pool at her feet. Kagome's hands were not idle as she worked at loosing his kimono's and obi. In a flash both of them were bare as the day they were born. In a swift movement, Sesshoumaru tossed Kagome onto his futon and lowered himself between her legs.

"If you wish to stop," He took a ragged breathe. "Now would be the time. If we continue, I do not believe I could stop myself." His red eyes darkened even more as Kagome threw her head back baring her neck to him.

"Please..." Kagome begged as she whimpered trying to hold him closer. "I need you."

Sesshoumaru growled as he lowered his royal head and latched onto her pulse point where he would be placing his mating mark. As his tongue ran over her salty skin, Sesshoumaru couldn't believe the taste of this onna under him. She tasted as good as he had imagined. As Sesshoumaru's hands worked their way over Kagome's body, Kagome's hands were working their way around Sesshoumaru's body mapping every inch of him. She could feel the tension building in her lower abdomen and knew that only one thing would ease her pain. Nipping one of Sesshoumaru's elfin ears, she growled low in her throat telling him she needed him. In a few seconds, Sesshoumaru let go of her throat and placed his mouth on hers as he aligned himself up with her entrance.

In a quick movement, he was sheathed within her as she clung to him from the slight pinch that was accompanied by her losing her virginity. He stilled allowing her time to adjust but as soon as she rolled her hips, Sesshoumaru growled low and started a slow agonizing pace. Kagome's long nails dug into Sesshoumaru's back egging him on to go faster as well as the little whimpers she was admitting. He could feel the pressure building and knew that soon it would snap allowing both of them to fall from heaven. He quickly withdrew and flipped her around to where she was on her hands and knees. Sesshoumaru then impaled himself back inside his mate, thrusting as fast as his demonic speed would allow him. Kagome was only able to allow her mate to use her body for his own enjoyment because of the waves of pleasure he was giving her.

As Kagome reached the crest of her pleasure, she gave a loud roar as she saw white lights dancing behind her eye lids. Sesshoumaru wasn't to far behind as he thrusted no more then three more times before he felt himself let go and locked him to his mate. He roared, letting everyone know he had claimed a mate, but also latched his fangs into her shoulder, where her neck met. When he felt his strength about to give out, he pulled him and Kagome to their sides, still locked together in a dog style fashion. Sesshoumaru removed his fangs at the end of Kagome's orgasm and lapped at the blood that oozed out of the wound. Kagome could feel the need to mark him as her mate as she turned her eyes to him and snarled, latching onto his throat and burying her fangs into his shoulder where it met his neck. Sesshoumaru's arms tightened around her as she finally let go and licked the blood off of the wound she created.

Sesshoumaru smiled, a genuine smile, as Kagome sighed and snuggled into his embrace. A soft smile was present on her calm face as her eyes drooped closed and her heart evened out, allowing her to drift off into the land of dreams. Sesshoumaru also yawned as he tightened his grip on her and closed his eyes. He had never known fatigue after a round of rutting but this was completely different then before. Out of the corner of his drooping eye, he could see their aura's coming together in a beautiful display. He knew that this was a oddity of some kind but Sesshoumaru thought to himself that he would ask about that later. He could remember that only soul mates were able to merge their powers like him and Kagome had done yet he knew it could wait til later.

They both needed their rest.

******(Other Side Of The Western Castle – Around The Same Time)**

Bella, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Lady Suyri, Aro, Marcus and Caius all sat in one of the greeting rooms, while the Lord took his mate. Inuyasha had yet to leave Bella's side because of the fact that Lady Suyri had joined them as well. He kept glaring at her when she got to close to Bella. Bella told him if he didn't show the Lady respect then she would ask Kagome to allow her powers to use the rosary around his neck. After that, Inuyasha had calmed down but still wouldn't leave her side. The children where asleep in a sound proof room, allowing them to be oblivious to the going-ons after dark. Yuki had brought tea to the guest then excused herself for the night as she headed to her chambers to sleep.

"My dear, when I looked into your memories, I couldn't help but see a message you received not long after you arrived in Japan." Aro said as he sipped his tea. It was a special mix that was mainly filled with blood but they could taste the tea in it as well.

Inuyasha growled. "What message?" His eyes were narrowed and locked on Bella. "You didn't say anything about a message."

"It was from the mate of the vampire that bit me." Bella looked at Inuyasha. "Her name is Victoria and her mate was killed because he decided that it would be fun to video tape the on goings of what happened between us. He recorded everything from him biting me to the others coming and taking his life."

Caius snarled as his eyes locked on Bella. "Does that mean you were changing, when a vampire sucked out the venom?"

Bella nodded as Inuyasha started to growl at Caius. "Yes, that is correct." She took Inuyasha's hand in hers. "Even though I wished to change, the vampire that thought he was my mate decided I didn't need to be damned to this life. I guess he was wrong about you not having souls."

"Every thing in this world has a soul." Lady Suyri said speaking up. "I can feel their aura's just as Lady Kagome can, even though I am not miko." She turned her eyes to Miroku. "I believe the houshi can vouch for me on this."

"Hai." Miroku nodded as he bowed his head to Aro, Caius and Marcus. "I am a Buddhist monk. We are taught that everything has a soul. Even those that go to the dark ways have a soul although it is darkened by their deeds." He observed the three vampire's in front of him. "I can see that all three of you have killed but the darkest of the three is Marcus because of his pain. When Lady Kagome purified some of the darkness in your hearts she also purified your souls."

"What does that mean?" Sango whispered as she felt slightly fearful in front of the vampires in front of her. "We were taught that all vampires were evil such as the things they created." She blushed as her eyes went to Bella. "Not that I believe that now. I have learned many things while traveling in my pack."

"If you don't mind me asking," Caius narrowed his eyes as he looked at the only human in the room. "What are you? You sit with youkai, hanyou's and Chishio's like they were known knowledge. I can smell the fear on you yet I also smell the courage."

Sango couldn't help but blush. "I am a taijiya, demon slayer." She stood and slid of the kimono. "I am always dressed for battle. I have a weapon made of demon bone called Hiraikotsu, or a large boomerang. We are taught from a young age how to take down a demon yet none of us have met a vampire before. The hanyou we are after used my village to try and destroy Inuyasha and Kagome. Naraku still has my brother although he is only alive because of the Shikon shard in his back."

"Shikon?" Aro frowned looking around the room. "Is that the pull I have felt since I arrived?"

"It could be." Miroku cleared his throat. "The jewel was created in a battle with one miko and a youkai that took parts from others. At the end, Midoriko took her soul and the soul of the youkai to create the jewel. The only way it will disappear is if a pure wish is made."

"Where is the jewel?" Aro turned his eyes to Bella. "Do you know where?"

Bella shook her head. "I don't know but from what I understand the jewel came from Kagome when she was human." She saw Inuyasha nod his head. "If you want to know more you will need to ask Kagome."

"If you don't mind," Lady Suyri was about to speak when two roars were heard from the other side of the castle where Sesshoumaru had Kagome were located. "It seems that it will be safe to sleep." There was a blush on her face.

"Since we do not sleep, we shall help guard the castle." Aro stood along with Marcus and Caius. "We shall see you all in the morning."

They bowed to their host and turned to leave. Lady Suyri sat there for a moment while Sango and Miroku also bid Bella and Inuyasha good night. As Bella and Inuyasha stood, Lady Suyri walked towards the hanyou and bowed at the waist. Inuyasha froze completely shocked at the display of respect.

"I will show you to your rooms." She raised with a smile.

Inuyasha didn't say anything as he frowned and nodded. Bella smiled and gave a quick nod knowing that Suyri was trying to get on Inuyasha's good side. She wondered if he would demand to sleep in the same room or would he go to his own. She didn't know but she realized that she would soon enough. Bella also felt that she needed to head to the future once more before their time in that time would be through. Hoping she was right, Bella followed as Suyri lead them down the hall and into the family wing. Suyri would be staying in one of the other wings because she was neither family or pack. As they neared the rooms, Suyri stopped and looked at Bella and Inuyasha.

"I would like to tell you the reason I was so hard on you." She smiled softly. "Akio and I were friends before she was killed and when I heard that Sesshoumaru would be taking a mate, I could not allow the Southern wolf to stand in the place Akio made me promise to take. Unless she was able to return." Suyri dropped to her knees in front of the two of them. "I would like you to forgive me and understand I shall stand by your friend Kagome, since she is the reincarnation of Lady Akio."

"Feh." Inuyasha's ears twitched as he tried to come to terms with what this woman was doing.

Bella sighed as she smiled. "Don't worry, I forgive you as soon as I realized what you promised." She hugged the demoness that was now standing. "Since it's late, if you don't mind, tell Kagome and Sesshoumaru that I would like to speak with them. Only if you see them in the morning before I do."

"I would be honored." Lady Suyri nodded as she moved out of Bella's way. "This is your room. Lord Inuyasha if you follow me, I will show you to yours next."

"Go get some rest." Inuyasha didn't look away from Bella, who was standing in front of her door. "I know which ones mine."

Lady Suyri chuckled as she nodded, bowing. "I shall see you both in the morning, then."

With that Suyri headed back to the wing that was dedicated to those who visited the Western Castle. Lady Suyri knew that she would not be in their pack but she would make due with being the Lady's friends. Bella and Kagome were rather different then she was use to but of course from what she realized, they were from a different place even though she didn't know where. Lady Suyri could also feel the pull of the jewel yet like many Taiyoukai's, it was so slight that they ignored it. They wouldn't lower themselves to use something that would only destroy their world. Power was key but only true power ruled the lands and that you received by hard work and dedication. Much like how Lord Sesshoumaru was able to stay in his role. He grew more powerful then any other Taiyoukai in Japan. He may lead just the west but all the other lords knew that at any time he could take Japan as a whole if he wished.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – Here is the next chapter of A Different Destiny. Yes there is adult contexts in this story but it is a 'M' rated story and they would allow some. I didn't go into great detail like I could have but I think this will hold onto my readers. Now what do you think will happen? Why did Aro say that Emmett needed to head back to the Feudal era? He wasn't there at the meeting, if he had went back? What will the Volturi do about Victoria? What is Victoria and Naraku up to? And lets not forget little ****_bitch_**** Kikyo, how will she drive a wedge between Bella and Inuyasha? Til the next chapter keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	12. Traveling & Unknown Problems

**Chapter Eleven – Traveling & Unknown Problems**

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – For those who don't know what a Chakrum, or Chakram, is. The Chakrum is a weapon used in Xena: The Warrior Princess. That is the only thing from that show that I used. I just wanted to let all those who didn't know, know. XD!**

******Note:**

******Supashi-bo – means thank you in Japanese.**

******_Beast's thoughts_**

~English words~** - will be in between the two wavy lines. ;)**

_Personal Thoughts_

_-Another Place-_

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(Future – Volterra, Italy – Volturi Castle, Throne Room – 3:00 AM)**

"What do you mean that isn't our Bella?" Emmett asked as he looked at Jasper as if he was crazy. "You know her scent just as I do."

Jasper shook his head. "When ya get to Japan, yer gonna meet our Bella. This Bella ain't ours until the time loop is closed." He turned to Bella and Inuyasha. "Am I correct?" He smirked as he saw them nod. "She's also the one who helped me kill Maria. If it hadn't been fer her, I'd still be there."

"I knew you had better places to be." Bella smirked as she winked at him. "All of you have been watched over. I had to make it where I would be sent to Japan." She shrugged as she felt her mates arms wrap around her waist. "If I hadn't, I wouldn't be here now."

"Thank you Bella." Alice whispered holding Jasper's arm. "He really didn't need to be stuck there." She smiled softly as she suddenly froze as she went into a vision.

Kagome frowned as she saw this and looked over at Bella. "What's happening?"

"She's going into a vision." Emmett said as he looked at Alice.

Bella sniffed the air, finding that humans were coming their way. Her eyes snapped to Kagome and Sesshoumaru nodding to Aro. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat as his eyes went to Jasper. Aro turned her eyes to Sesshoumaru and nodded, knowing by the Inu Lords look he was not pleased with his food coming in the company of Major Whitlock. He sighed as he turned his eyes back to the three vampires that were standing in front of them with golden eyes. He wished that he could turn the Major back to his true nature yet Aro saw in his mind just how hard it was for him, being an empath. Clapping his hands, Aro got everyone's attention.

"I believe that our dinner is almost here. I also know that the Whitlock's and Mr. McCarty would rather hunt their own meal." Aro smiled as he looked Emmett, who nodded. "They you will need to use the back way. Isabella and her mate shall see you out."

Bella nodded as Inuyasha growled at Aro. "Come on, guys." She said as she pulled Inuyasha out of the throne room, Kagome and Sesshoumaru followed along with Jasper, Alice and Emmett. "Once you have hunted, I'll take Emmett to Japan. Since my way is the fastest."

"You very well know, onna, that this Sesshoumaru is far faster then you." Sesshoumaru snarled as he snapped his teeth playfully. "If you wish to lose again then so be it."

Kagome sighed shaking her head. "Sesshoumaru do you forget that Bella is able to get there as if she was blinking?" She looped her arm through his. "If you have then you are truly losing your memory."

"Onna.." He jerked his eyes to his mate snapping his teeth at her.

"What?" Kagome batted her eyes up to him as the others around them chuckled. "You know what I say is true."

Everyone else chuckled as Sesshoumaru growled at everyone as they finally made it out of the castle. Jasper and Alice took off with Emmett right on their heels. Bella and Inuyasha sat down along with Sesshoumaru and Kagome as they waited on the vampires. They knew that Emmett would be back because Alice would see to it. She knew what was happening yet kept it from everyone, including her mate. Bella couldn't help the grin on her face when 'her' Emmett arrived with his mate. She knew that Alice and Jasper would be shocked, making it worth it. Soon the time loop would be closed, allowing them to finally life their life without any problems. Bella couldn't wait til the time loop righted itself but she knew that time was only a day away. As soon as Emmett was into the past, Bella knew that the well would close. She also felt sorry for her friend, Kagome, but it was needed. They didn't want Kikyo to get to Kagome's family.

Not to mention that Bella wished to see Charlie again.

******(Feudal Era – Western Castle – 6:00 AM)**

As the residents of the castle started to wake for the day, the Volturi headed into the dining room because they knew that the youkai's needed to eat in the morning as well as the humans that were resident here. They were shocked at the number of guards the western lord had and how good they fought. That was when the morning bell was rung. Not long after the bell rung, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Bella and Inuyasha rose for the day. They all cleaned themselves and dressed. Bella and Kagome were the first out of the room and met in the hallway heading to the dining room door. Kagome knew she had to wait for Sesshoumaru since he had to present her to the other lords in only a few weeks. Bella smiled when she saw her friend then saw the mark on Kagome's neck. Bella didn't know much but she hadn't had that before she left the battle which could only mean, it was a mating mark.

"Why do I sense Inuyasha in your room?" Kagome broke the silence as they arrived but stood back a few feet.

Bella sighed and shook her head. "I allowed him to stay." She shrugged her shoulder. "He didn't want to be to far in case something happened. He wanted to be there to protect me but I don't think that's all of it."

"What do you mean?" Kagome whispered knowing that the servants may be ears for other lords.

"Before you attacked the girls in the hallway," Bella closed her eyes as she tried to hide the pain. "Kikyo's soul collectors came and I couldn't help but feel an ominous present when they grew closer. Do you think she'll come after me? Or Inuyasha? I thought he would have went but he stayed."

Kagome grinned as she felt the males in question heading their way. "He's never gone without answering one of her calls." She winked to Bella. "That's a good sign."

"I hope, so." Bella said as she turned to see that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were walking closer to them. "I also wanted to head back to your house. I feel as though I'm missing something, or need to get something."

Kagome nodded biting her lip. "Alright but I'll bring it up." She smiled as she nodded down the hall. "I believe the boys are almost here."

Bella put on her happy face as the two males arrived before they head into the dining room where Sango, Miroku, Rin, Shippou, Lady Suyri, Aro, Caius, Marcus and the pups were seated, waiting for the lord and lady of the castle. Sesshoumaru sat at the head of the table while Kagome sat on his left side. Bella sat beside Kagome while Inuyasha took her other side. The children were sitting on the other side of the table with wide smiles on their face. Sesshoumaru's pups knew that their father had mated the female sitting next to him and was happy that they would have a mother again. As the servants came into the dining room with the morning meal, they were shocked at the fact their lord had finally taken a mate. They hurried, placing the food on the table then hurrying to serve the lord and lady first then the pups then the lords brother and his mate.

"I would like to go back to Edo for a few days." Kagome said as she glanced over at Bella. "There are somethings that I would like to get before I'm unable to return."

"This Sesshoumaru will come with you." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at his mate. He knew that she wasn't from Edo but from the well, where ever it went to.

"Sesshoumaru..." Kagome turned her gaze to him but he growled low, telling her that his decision was final. "Fine." She cut her eyes to Inuyasha, who shrugged.

"Shippou shall stay here with Rin and my pups." Sesshoumaru looked at Shippou. "Lady Suyri will be here along with Jaken. It shall be safer for you here then traveling with your mother and This Sesshoumaru."

Shippou pouted and cut his eyes to Kagome. "Momma?"

"Sesshoumaru's correct." Kagome knew that they had always taken Shippou with them but there were many times that he was injured. "I know you want to come with us but it would be easier if you stayed here. Plus I wouldn't have to worry about you during a battle. I believe the Volturi members will stay until we return."

Aro nodded with a smile. "Of course, Lady Kagome." He looked at his brothers. "We shall keep up our patrol since we don't need rest like humans or youkais."

"Don't worry Shippou," Rin smiled after she swallowed her food. "Daichi, the twins and Rin will keep you occupied."

Everyone chuckled at Rin while Shippou just nodded as the adults finished their food. Inuyasha knew that since Kikyo sent her soul collectors that he needed to speak with her but he didn't want to leave his mate to be. Inuyasha knew that if Kagome had told Bella about Kikyo, then he would really have to show her that he loved her and wouldn't leave. Mentally shaking his head, he decided when he went to see Kikyo he would also take Bella with him that way she couldn't say that he was seeing Kikyo behind her back. Not that he would. As the servants came to clear the table, Sesshoumaru stood and nodded to the guard by the door. Th pups followed him to their studies as the adults sat there a few more seconds. Bella was worried because she could tell there was something coming but she didn't know what. Glancing to Kagome, she noticed that her friend was also worried. Her aura was slightly darker with worry then the others. When Sesshoumaru stood, everyone else did as well. Lady Suyri would stay here and keep and eye on the children while Sesshoumaru and the others headed to Edo.

"If everyone is done, then we should start towards Edo." Kagome said as she stood, looking around the room.

"That's fine." Bella nodded as she cut her eyes to Inuyasha. "Are you ok, Inuyasha?" She could see that he was worried.

"Feh." Inuyasha said as he stood and headed to the front of the castle.

Bella frowned as she watched him walk away. Kagome went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Bella turned her eyes to her friend and shook her head as she followed Inuyasha out of the door. Kagome sighed as she watched Lady Suyri take off after the children, the members of Volturi disappeared, as the others headed to their rooms to gather the things they would be taking with them. Bella followed Sango out leaving just Kagome and Sesshoumaru standing in the dining room. Kagome knew that Bella had a bad feeling about something but she didn't understand what was worrying her. Sesshoumaru walked up beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Do not worry." Sesshoumaru told her. "She will be fine. As long as my baka brother doesn't do something stupid."

Kagome chuckled as they headed to the front of the castle. "You know as well as I do that Inuyasha doesn't listen very well." She sighed as they passed some servants. "I hope that Kikyo doesn't start anything."

"If she does, mate, This Sesshoumaru wishes for you to allow Bella to deal with her." Sesshoumaru's eyes bore into Kagomes. "She is his mate to be and should deal with it on her own."

Kagome nodded, bowing her head. "Hai, I understand." She bit her lip as she cut her eyes up to his. "But I don't like it."

Sesshoumaru smiled as he nodded towards the entrance of the castle. Kagome turned her attention to the entrance of the castle and saw that Bella and Inuyasha were walking out of the front together. Miroku and Sango were right behind them with Shippou, Daichi, Hali, Ai and Lady Suyri, bringing up the end of the long line. Sesshoumaru could see the smile on Suyri's face as she walked next to his heir. He had to admit that Daichi was a lot like his father, just as Inuyasha was. Holding Kagome closer, Sesshoumaru smiled as they all stopped in front of them except Inuyasha. He headed out of the front gate and waited just on the other side. Bella stood next to Kagome as her back was slightly to Inuyasha.

"If everyone has gathered what they needed, we should be on our way." Sesshoumaru said as he looked to the houshi and taijiya.

"Hai, we have everything." Sango smiled as she bowed, then stiffened as she felt something rub up against her back side. "HENTAI!" She yelled slapping Miroku on the side of the face, leaving a hand print.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Aro called to him as he walked up with Jane and Demetri. "If you would allow my two guards to company you. Jane will help with her power of pain while Demetri can track anyone that he comes in contact with." Jane and Demetri walked up and bowed before Sesshoumaru. "And no need to worry, I have two others that shall stay here to help."

Alec and Felix came out from the forest. "They have been in the forest because of the fact they didn't know if they were welcomed." Aro said as he clicked his fingers. Both vampires appeared beside Aro. "Felix is rather strong while Alec can cut off anyone's senses where they are in a black fog."

"Would Alec watch over the children?" Kagome spoke up as she turned to the younger looking vampire. "Even though you are a human drinker, your soul is almost as pure as your sister. I know you will keep them safe." Her smile brought a smile to Alec's face.

"It would be an honor." Alec nodded his head as he disappeared into the castle to find his new charges.

"If that is all, we shall leave." Sesshoumaru finally spoke up. "This Sesshoumaru will leave my retainer, Jaken, in charge. If you wish for anything, ask him and he will help. If not, tell Lady Suyri."

Aro nodded as well as Marcus and Caius as they watched Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru head out of the gate with the humans and Chishio demon right behind them. As they disappeared in the distance, the vampires took off to either feed or make rounds with one of the guards. Inuyasha waited for the group not far from the front gate and bound off as they came into sight. Bella couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. Since the soul collectors came, Inuyasha had been rather close or distant. Last night he was right at her side, no matter where she went but now he couldn't seem to stand her. Sango and Miroku were walking side by side with a foot between them. Kirara was sitting on Sango's shoulder as Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked in front of the group. Inuyasha was slightly in front of them but Sesshoumaru didn't seem to care if his brother took up the lead.

"Are you ok?" Sango asked Bella as she moved up to where Bella was walking.

Kagome also moved back while Miroku hurried to walk by Lord Sesshoumaru. Bella sighed as she noticed that Lord Sesshoumaru had moved Miroku far enough away that the houshi couldn't hear them. She could feel her heart breaking as Inuyasha kept jumping from limb to limb in front of the pack and didn't even come back to walk with her. Looking over at Sango, Bella shook her head. There was so much on her mind that Bella was worried as they traveled this time. Jane and Demetri were in the trees beside them, out of the view of the light.

"I cant help but feel that something is going to happen on the way back to Edo." Bella whispered as her eyes stayed on Inuyasha. "Last night Inuyasha didn't want to leave my side but now he cant seem to stand me."

"He seems worried." A voice came from the woods to their right.

All three girls jumped as they soon realized it was Jane. Bella was shocked them looked at Kagome. She wondered if Kagome could shield them from the light's rays because of the oddity of their skin when light hit it.

"Thanks Jane." Bella chuckled as Sango frowned and Kagome laughed. "Kagome do you think you can help them with their 'skin' problem?" She turned her eyes to Kagome with a pleading look.

"Do they turn into ash with the sun light?" Sango asked because she heard they caught on fire and turned to ash. If that didn't happen, they would get a severe sun burn.

"That is a lie." Demetri's voice came from their left.

Bella smirked as she looked at Lord Sesshoumaru who had his head slightly turned. "Sesshoumaru, do you think you can find a field with trees surrounding it?" She could hear a hum from the right. "I think you need to see what I'm asking. I would like Demetri and Jane to walk beside us instead of in the woods."

"This way." Sesshoumaru said as he turned and went into the forest.

The others followed as Jane and Demetri appeared by their sides. The others couldn't understand because of the fact nothing happened to them when they were outside in the castle but Bella believed she understood what was happening. Sesshoumaru had a barrier of his youki surrounding the castle and it kept the suns rays from reaching their skin. She smiled brightly as Sesshoumaru did lead them to a large field that had sunlight in most of it. Bella walked out into the center as Demetri and Jane stood not to far from the edge of the trees, just outside the range of the sun's rays. Sango, Inuyasha and the others followed Bella out along with Sesshoumaru and Kagome, leaving only Jane and Demetri in the trees.

"What do you wish us to see?" Sesshoumaru turned his eyes to Bella.

Bella pointed to Jane and Demetri as they stared into the sun. Everyone gasped as Jane was the first that entered fully into the sunlight, creating a diamond sparking effect on her skin. Sango gasped as she stared at the young vampire. She couldn't believe this is what happened. This was another theory but it was the most unlikely. Miroku looked at Jane with a gleam in his eye in a flash, like a vampire, he was in front of her with her hands in his.

"Will you do me the honor of having my children?" He smiled his best smile.

Jane raised a brow and snorted. "Female vampire's can not have children, human." She looked him up and down. "But food is another story."

Miroku gulped as he darted back behind Sango. Sango smirked as she looked at Jane. Stepping out of the way, Miroku gasped and looked at Sango, everyone around them trying to keep a straight face and not laugh at the two females playing Miroku.

"What the hell Miroku?" Sango snapped her sunny face turning dark in a second. "I should let her have ya'!" She grabbed her Hiraikotsu and hefted it over her head. "You fuckin' hentai!"

As she let it come down, Miroku blinked and quickly jumped out of the way. When he came to a stand still and stood, Sango hit him in the side of the head, light enough to knock him out for a few hours. The vein in her head was twitching as she stalked over to him as she slapped him twice on both cheeks. It looked as though a female with ten fingers slapped him on each cheek. Kagome couldn't hold it in any longer as she busted out laughing along with Bella as Sesshoumaru smirked and Demetri chuckled. Jane grinned as she looked at Sesshoumaru while Inuyasha was trying to catch his breathe from laughing so hard.

"This Sesshoumaru understands what you are asking." Sesshoumaru said as he looked at Bella. "This one shall head to Totosai while you travel to my mate's home. This one believes that my little brother may be able to accomplish such a task." He cut his eyes to Inuyasha.

"Feh, I always keep Kagome safe." His eyes went to Bella then cut away quickly. "Along with everyone else."

Bella felt her heart break as she looked back to Sesshoumaru. "Thank you." She bowed then turned to Demetri and Jane. "Do you think that the Kings would like something, too?"

"No, I don't believe they would." Demetri said as he looked at Jane. "Alec and Felix might, though."

Lord Sesshoumaru nodded as he kissed Kagome on the cheek then took off after a hard look to his brother. Inuyasha growled softly which was replied to with a larger deeper one from Sesshoumaru, who was already a speck in the distance. Bella watched as Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head as he huffed up and turned to her and the rest.

"Let's go." Inuyasha looked at Jane and Demetri. "I'd say stick to the woods til my asshole of a brother comes back."

With that he turned and headed in the direction of Edo, leaving the rest to catch up. Bella shook her head when Kagome came over and ran towards the well instead of the village. Kagome knew where she was going because if you came through the well once, you had a connection to it. No matter where you would be, you could always find the well but a slight pull in your chest. Kagome could only hope that her pull would disappear when the well disappeared because her's was slightly stronger since the jewel came from her body and she was partly connected to the well. Sango and Miroku kept quiet as they followed behind Kagome on Kirara. Miroku was passed out which was lying across his stomach on Kirara's back, as Sango kept him on there. Jane and Demetri were running under them as they were about 5 feet above the highest tree.

******(Naraku's Castle – Around The Same Time – Naraku's Private Room)**

Naraku sat on one of the many low cushion's that were scattered around him. Kanna stood in front of him with her mirror in her hands as it played the events since early this morning. He thought it rather touching that Kikyo was losing her hanyou lover to a Chishio demon, that was a sign of the devil in his time as Onigumo. Naraku shivered as he thought of the time before the ningen offered himself up to be eaten and transformed. When Inuyasha rushed off leaving the group behind, Naraku could only smile at this. He could sense that Victoria was close and was coming directly towards him when Bella shot off from the group on her own. His lover, for the moment, was going to be thrilled at his information. As soon as Victoria entered, Naraku stood and held out his arms. He could smell the fresh blood that was covering her usual scent and it turned him on like nothing else. Victoria smiled shyly as she took his hand and kissed him on the corner of his mouth.

"The hunt was a lot better then where I'm from." Victoria cooed as she turned to the young girl in the room. "Who's that?"

"That is one of my reincarnations." Naraku waved his hand at Kanna. "Her name is Kanna, a void youkai. I have tried to use her against the miko, Kagome but the girls soul is to large." His eyes narrowed at that thought but smiled brightly as he looked back to Victoria. "She is also able to see where people are located. In fact, she found that the girl you are after is heading to the Bone Eaters Well, alone."

Victoria's eyes widen in surprise. "Really?" Her eyes grew darker just at the thought of ripping the little bitches throat out. "How will I know she wont have people try and come to help her?"

"I will send a puppet with you." Naraku offered, because he wasn't going out unless he was going to get the jewel shards from the pesky miko. "I have to many enemies to go out myself but send my puppets instead. They are like me except I control them."

"When do we leave?" Victoria smiled widely as she took Naraku's arm. "I cant wait to taste that bitches blood."

A wild gleam in her eye made Naraku's blood boil. He never knew a female that was as wicked as the fiery red head at his side. Naraku escorted her to where he would make his puppet then would allow it to escort the woman of his dreams to finish the one that caused her pain. He was thrilled he could watch it as he watched over her in Kanna's mirror. No one or thing would come between his goal now. He would take Victoria as his and neither her or anyone else would stop and then he would finish the jewel and become immortal. Nothing could stop him now.

Not with his Queen by his side.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – Ok here is the next chapter. What do you think? Will Kikyo show her face? What of Victoria? Bella has two enemies yet only really knows one. Will Inuyasha save her if they do get to her or will Bella have to save herself, for the first time? Not to mention the fact that Kagome is no longer a miko but a miko demoness. An Inu Miko Demoness and the Lady of the West, to be exact. LOL Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	13. Quadruple The Trouble

**Chapter Twelve – Quadruple The Trouble**

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – For those who don't know what a Chakrum, or Chakram, is. The Chakrum is a weapon used in Xena: The Warrior Princess. That is the only thing from that show that I used. I just wanted to let all those who didn't know, know. XD!**

******Note: **

******Bone Eater Well – B.E.W. I abbrev. it to help.**

******_Beast's thoughts_**

~English words~ **- will be in between the two wavy lines. ;)**

_Personal Thoughts_

_-Another Place-_

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(Feudal Japan – Inuyasha's Forest – 20 Ft. From B.E.W. Clearing – 9:00 AM )**

Bella didn't think as she rushed through the dense forest as she traveled towards the well that brought her here. She prayed she could go through without Inuyasha or Kagome because right now she just wanted to be alone. It seemed to her that Inuyasha didn't think anymore of her then he would of Sango or Kagome. Tears ran down her face as she neared the clearing. It was at the last minute that she felt a surge of power behind her to the left. Dropping down, Bella was barely able to dodge a purification arrow as it whizzed past her head. She rolled til she was on her feet, crouched ready to take the person out who dared to attack her. It wasn't until she spotted a female with colder eyes that looked slightly like Kagome, staring at her with a bow and arrow at the ready.

"Let me guess?" Bella smirked as she straightened and faced the bitch who wanted to drag her mate to hell. "You're Kikyo." She tilted her head to the right as she saw the Golem Miko narrow her cold brown eyes.

"That is correct, Traitor." Kikyo hissed as she pulled her bow string tight ready to fire at her target once again.

Bella raised a brow as she kept her eyes and ears open. "And why would I be a traitor?" She cocked her head to the side with a grin. "If anyone is the traitor, it would be you since you take the lives of innocent woman. Weren't you a miko in your past life? You should know where you will go for taking lives of the innocent."

Kikyo hissed as she let her arrow go. It glowed brightly against the surroundings but Bella chuckled as she quickly moved out of the way. It was as if time slowed as the arrow came towards her, letting her move without getting harmed. As she stopped and turned to Kikyo, Bella blinked a couple of times when she was behind the Golem miko instead of in front of her. Knowing she didn't have much time to take out the bitch of a miko, Bella rushed Kikyo and slicked her across the back with the Chakrum. Kikyo yelled as she fell forward onto her hands and knees. Her bow was thrown from her and her arrows cut in half as Bella sliced her clay back. Even though she could not feel much pain, Kikyo knew that if she didn't repair herself soon, she could die again.

"You are a traitor because you agreed to be a youkai." Kikyo raised to her feet, shakingly as she looked around, unable to see her foe. "How else could a ningen become what miko's should destroy? Youkais were the first that were placed but the Kami's knew their mistake and created us to kill every last youkai."

With out her bow and arrows, Kikyo was a sitting duck and she knew it. The only thing she had left were her holy powers and barriers. Although she didn't know how good that would do, to a Chishio youkai. She tried to find her opponent but her chuckles were ringing all around her. Meaning the bitch could be anywhere and Kikyo couldn't sense her with her reitai. Bella chuckled as she hide in the top of the tree behind Kikyo. Her voice carried through out the clearing as she watched the golem miko spin in circles trying to find her. A shinning pink barrier came around Kikyo, as if that would save her. Bella could also sense a large barrier that was around them but it wasn't of a pure nature but a dark one. She couldn't help but wonder if it was Naraku's doing. She pray that everything would be alright and that Inuyasha would hurry to her. When a sweeter scent came across her face, with the wind, Bella knew that Victoria had somehow made it here into this era. In a small way, Bella was relieved because that would mean that Suki, Souta and Grandpa Hiragurashi were safe from her yet she also worried about Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and the villagers. A thought came to her mind and she decided to see how far she could push little Miss Vicky, who was hiding in the woods surrounding them – but still in the barrier.

"But I didn't ask to be youkai." Bella growled as it echoed around the clearing. "I was with a vampire family, living like anyone would when three nomads came. A female and two males. Laurent seemed to be the leader of the three and when they found out I was there, ningen at the time, the other male, James, decided I would make a great 'snack'." She saw Kikyo frown. "When James found out I wasn't a snack, he decided to hunt me down. My vampire family took me and ran back to Phoenix where my mother lived. I tried to stay strong and only one of the vampires that was with me told me I was worth all the trouble they were in."

"How can vampires live with humans?" Kikyo couldn't believe what she was hearing. "They feed from humans."

Bella chuckled as she jumped down and rushed around to where she was directly in front of Kikyo. "Because they hunted animals." Her eyes changed color, a golden color that was like Inuyasha's, slightly. "They had golden eyes because they couldn't handle the thought of human life. The leader of the coven was a doctor. A human doctor."

"How did you become...this?" Kikyo took a step back, slightly afraid. Her purity barrier was hugging her like a second skin.

"I was bitten, then one of the vampires pulled the venom from my body." Bella pulled back her sleeve and showed Kikyo the bite mark. "I went through hell to get here but if I have to I will kill you to set Inuyasha free." Her eyes harden as she pulled her sleeve back down.

Kikyo was frowning as she tried to understand what was happening. "He promised me to come to hell with me." She couldn't believe the audacity of this girl. Yes she felt for her because of how she came to be here, much like her own existence. "If you wish to fight then we shall battle. May one of us victor over the other."

"You've already lost." Bella sighed as she closed her shield around the golem miko.

Kikyo's eyes widen in shock as she felt something closing in on her. She never thought this onna would have any kind of powers other then her speed and weapon. Suddenly, she realized her mistake as blackness engulfed her. Bella sighed as her shield held the ashes in a small bubble until she pulled out a large bag along with a couple of seals. She had gotten them from Miroku in case something like this happened. Watching the small bubble like barrier, a ball of pure pink light shot out of the barrier and slammed into the barrier. Bella stood there for a moment before she spotted movement out of the corner of her eye and threw up a second shield, allowing the one containing Kikyo's ashes to remain floating in front of her, until she untied the bag. Once it was done, Bella hurried to place them some where safe, that way she could return them to Kaede later. Kagome told her that Priestess Kaede of Edo was the younger sister of Kikyo, who was killed by Naraku, little over 50 years ago.

"Do you want to know how James died, Vicky?" Bella chuckled as a low growl came from the forest. "Because I saw the whole thing before I passed out."

"How?" Victoria suddenly appear on the outside of the shield that was around Bella.

Victoria's eyes were black as she stared at the human that caused her mate's demise. She had hear this girl was a shield but didn't know it was physical. It was like a dome, just big enough that Bella could stand and had about 3 ft all around her body. As Bella moved the dome moved around her, making sure that there wasn't anything that could harm her.

"James venom was strong but not that strong." Bella chuckled as Victoria launched herself, roaring, at Bella, only to be thrown backwards about 10 feet. "Jasper Hale, or should I say Major Whitlock of the Southern Vampire Wars, held onto one arm while Emmett McCarty held onto the other and my sister, Alice Cullen -er- Whitlock, ripped his head off while the boys ripped off his arms. It was rather thrilling to watch my vampire family rip your boy to shreds and feed him to the fire before I fell unconscious from the blood loss. It was also a good thing because he made a video tape of the whole thing. What do you think would have happened to your mate if the Volturi ever found out?" Her eyes were shining with excitement as Victoria's was pitch black with rage.

"You Fucking Bitch!" Victoria yelled as a black mist enveloped her. "Do you really think you can defend against me when I am the Mistress of Naraku! Yes James was my mate but he was easily killed. I knew he wasn't my real mate but just another to pass the time. I was thankful that I didn't have to kill him. But now you will pay because I just feel like it and you're in my WAY!"

Bella's eyes widen for a split second before she saw that Victoria had lunged, coming at her with a black energy sword blazing in her hands, ready to strike her down where she stood. She grabbed her Chakrum and clicked the small level, splitting the weapon into two odd looking Ulaks, as one of the weapon masters called it. She smirked as she dove away from the enraged vampire as she suddenly felt the barrier around their little battle ground, waver in it's strength as she hit her weapon to the sword in her hand. Victoria did hit her left arm, which looked as though the fires of hell was burning her.

Her darkening eyes met Victoria's and saw that Victoria also faltered when the barrier did, along with her sword. Suddenly something clicked, Bella remembered Inuyasha and Kagome talking about Naraku's puppets. He uses them when he doesn't wish to be in a battle himself. At this time they were in a race to see who can gather the most shards. An agreement with the devil if you will. Bella's energy was also draining because of the fact she put a lot of energy into her last attack on the sword. That fucking thing she sword, Victoria had in her hands was made up of powerful dark energy. Feeling her energy slipping away with each passing minute, Bella knew she needed to end this fight soon. With the knowledge, she knew that if she helped take the barrier down, if Inuyasha and the others _were_ fighting one of Naraku's puppets, she would then be able to kill Victoria. Praying she was right, she set her plan into motion.

"It looks like Naraku's puppet is getting his ass kicked." Bella chuckled seeing that Victoria stopped for a split second, giving her the time she needed to put the Chakrum back together and aimed.

Bella threw it with precision towards the highest part of the barrier. She could see the every top part, once it flickered slightly, a few seconds ago. When Bella heard a loud snarl, she turned just in time to duck a swing from Victoria. Bella grabbed the closest hand to her face and tossed the undead bitch over her shoulder, about five feet from where she ended in a crouch. Victoria was on her feet in a flash as she went towards Bella once again. Bella was ready because she could hear her weapon returning to her. Mentally reading herself, Bella moved both her and Victoria in the way of the Chakrum and stood tall waiting for Victoria to act. She didn't have to wait long as Victoria went to lung them stopped, Bella could see that her weapon had just sliced through her side as it came back to her. She grabbed it quickly and placed it back in the holder, dripping of the black venom that now filled Victoria since her 'merger' with Naraku. Bella readied herself once again but before Victoria could do anything two flying insects flew in front of her and hovered for a second them flew away. Victoria watched them go before she turned her now red eyes back to Bella.

"You're lucky this time." Victoria snarled as she held her wounded side. "If Naraku hadn't been hurt during the little battle then I would finish you here."

With that Victoria disappeared, leaving Bella standing there for a slip second. As Bella sighed and fell to the ground she suddenly felt a sharp pain and a loud buzzing. Her eyes widen as one of the flying insects came from behind her and then died right in front of her. Turning into a could of miasma. Bella held her breathe as she tried to contain the miasma cloud but her powers were fading and she could feel darkness starting to cloud her vision. As she tried to stand, she felt herself falling, a flash of red and silver then blackness. There were four little words that made her hold on as she hovered in the darkness.

"_I'm here now, Mate."_

******(Edo – Kaede's Hut – Around 7:30 AM – Before Bella's Attacked)**

Inuyasha was oblivious as to the fact that Bella had split from the group as he entered Kaede's hut to find her sitting there making tea. As soon as he flopped down by the door, Kaede raised her good eye to him and smirked. She could feel something close to Kagome's aura coming towards her yet there was youki intertwined with it now and similar to Lord Sesshoumaru's. Kaede also wondered if Inuyasha realized her sister had been around since his departure.

"Are ye well, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked as she set the tea pot on the fire to start boiling the herbs and water. "Ye look in deep thought."

"Feh, you ever heard of the Blood Moon?" Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head.

Kaede nodded with a knowing smile. "I presume ye brother told ya about it." She saw Inuyasha nod. "Then everything he says is correct. If young Bella is indeed in threat of the Blood Moon, ye should be with her at all times. She could succumb to the Blood Moon's curse with in a week of its appearance." She met his eyes as she knew what she said next would completely change everything. "Heed what I say Inuyasha. If my sister gets in between ye and yer mate, ye must stand back and allow yer mate to deal with thee abomination that calls itself my sister. Ye know as well as I, that thing is not my dear late sister, Kikyo. If she were to have lived, she would have died before allowing herself to succumb to thee darkness now in her heart."

Inuyasha nodded his head as he stood with his arms in his sleeves. "Yeah, I know." His ears twitched as they layed flat against his head, his bangs hiding his face. "It's just hard to tell my heart that."

"Hai." Kaede said as a tear fell down her aged cheek. "I shall tell ye a secret Inuyasha. Even that thing is not my sister, my heart breaks every time she hurts one of ye while traveling. I also must warn ye that she has been around since yer departure to thee West."

Inuyasha nodded. "If she's here, then I'll be taken Bella with me." He raised his eyes to Kaede. "I ain't gonna do anything that might hurt my mate."

Kaede could see the hurt in his eyes and knew then that Kagome did indeed mate with the Lord Of The West. "Is she happy, Inuyasha?" She wished to know from the one person who would see to it Kagome was happy. "I know ye loved her but things change as we grow old. Be there for her as a friend and ye may be surprised to see ye have a brother to speak to."

"Feh." A blush spread across his cheeks as he turned and headed out of the house. "Tell Kagome I'm goin' to find Bella. I can feel she left the group and it's not a good feeling." His eyes harden as he dashed out the door and headed into the woods, oblivious of the danger he allowed to pass.

Kaede sighed as she also felt the presence of Naraku. She stayed seated even though the evil presence was right outside the door to her hut. Filling two tea cups she cleared her throat and prayed that Kagome and the others would arrive soon. If Inuyasha didn't sense him then he was hiding his scent as well as aura from certain people. Kaede prayed to every Kami listening, that Bella and the others were safe.

"Come in Naraku, or should I say Onigumo." Kaede smirked as she watched Naraku's puppet walk in and take a seat right where Inuyasha sat while he was there. "Ah, a mere puppet. I did not think ye to be that stupid."

"How right you are my dear, Kaede." 'Naraku' smirked as one of his tentacles came out and took the other tea cup and brought it to his lips. "Very nice, very nice." He praised her. "I have never has such delicious tea such as this before. Would you please tell me what it is called?"

******(Not To Far From Edo – Few Minutes After Naraku Arrived At Kaede's)**

Kagome had shielded Jane and Demetri as they headed into the main part of Edo. She didn't want the villagers to freak out because of the way their skin shimmered in the light. Jane had Miroku tossed over her shoulder as Sango walked with Kirara on her shoulder about a few feet behind Jane. Kagome walked in front of everyone while Demetri walked behind them, making sure they didn't get attacked from behind. It wasn't until the smell of miasma hit Kagome's nose along with Jane and Demetri's that she knew anything was wrong.

"Naraku's here!" Kagome gasped as she rushed to Kaede's hut, seeing that Naraku had the elder miko by the throat as she grew closer. "Kaede!"

Jane released Miroku as Demetri allowed Sango down along with Kirara. Miroku had woken up to Kagome yelling as they took off towards Kagome and the evil creature Demetri could now track. He smirked as his eyes turned black with rage. Even though they took human life they tried to find those who wouldn't be missed most of the time yet there were times that those people were hard to find in Volterra which meant they had to find their food another way. Jane narrowed her eyes as Naraku collapsed in a fit of pain. Kaede grabbed the tentacle around her neck and summoned her small amount of reitai and burnt it enough where she was able to get out of the way. While everyone was trying to keep Naraku's attention until Kagome was ready, she pulled her bow, centered her arrow and let it fly.

The arrow flew straight as it pinned the wooden puppet to the side of Kaede's home. It broke in two and the bottom piece of the wooden figure fell to the ground. Jane let up on her gift because the person was gone and she didn't want to hurt anyone else here. Even she could smell blood in the air and wondered who all was hurt. Sango and Miroku rushed to Kaede's side as Jane and Demetri rushed out into the surrounding area to see if any more dangers were lurking. Kagome headed over to Kaede's hut and pulled the arrow from the side of the house allowing the other part of the puppet to fall to the ground along with the other half. She slowly picked each up and purified it in a single touch. Kagome smiled as she knew that Naraku's time was limited as were the days of the Shikon. She could only pray that she wouldn't have to separate from her mate. That was the worse thing she could think of was leaving Sesshoumaru.

Just as they got Kaede inside her hut, Kagome's bow pulsed. Her eyes widen as she whispered Bella's name and rushed out the door. Sango went to get up but Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at the houshi rather hurt but knew that if Bella was in danger then Inuyasha would be there and she didn't want to see the hanyou at right now. Everyone of them knew of their feelings towards each other but for some reason Inuyasha was afraid to admit he cared for Bella. Sango and Miroku both knew of the legend of the Blood Moon. Sango heard it from her father when he was teaching her about youkais and other demonic creatures. Miroku was taught my his guardian after his father died. Mushin was always there for him and had an answer for any question he would come up with. Even now he could smell the old man and hear him speaking of the story about the Blood Moon and how it effect those of Vampiric origins.

"Where is Bella, Miroku?" Kaede asked as Sango helped her dish up the tea and put the one Naraku used into be thrown out.

Miroku shook his head. "Inuyasha said something stupid which Bella heard and got hurt." He frowned as he thought about last night then this morning. "I believe our friend is troubled with something and he cant figure out what to do. He hasn't spoken with me about it but he rarely does. Last night he wouldn't leave Lady Bella's side but for some reason today is completely different."

"The houshi's right." Sango said as she sipped her tea. "Kagome would know but she went to find Bella. I could only hope that she found them and neither of them are hurt."

Kirara mewed as she stared at the door way. When the bamboo mat was pushed away and Kagome came in, she was the only one who entered and sat down as she was rather dirty as if she was rolling around in the dirt with someone. Sango gasped as she noticed a bite mark along with a few cuts that seemed to be cauterized. Miroku also noticed and cringed because he knew of the pain that must have caused such a wound. Kaede was on her feet as soon as she could, followed by Sango as they went to Kagome and helped her sit down then lay down. Sango glanced and Miroku then at the door, in a silent command. Miroku gulped at the look of death in Sango's eyes and nodded, making his way out to see if everyone in the village needed help with a loved one.

"Did ye see Inuyasha?" Kaede asked as she gasped suddenly seeing the Tetsaiga beside Kagome. "Oh lord child. Did he drop his sword? Shall we go and see if Bella is hurt?"

Kagome shook her head as she hissed as Sango wiped off some of the blood and dirt from one of her arms. "Ne, Inuyasha did drop Tetsaiga but it was after he was transformed." She closed her eyes, leaning her head against the wall. "Bella was injured and from the look of anger, guilt and worry in Inuyasha's eyes he had to watch as Bella battled someone."

"Did you see anyone?" Sango whispered as she finished by wrapping Kagome's arm, turning to her side. "I can only guess that Naraku's puppet was to keep us from going to help Bella."

"One of thee villagers saw a red headed female coming through thee well, meeting Naraku." Kaede said as she started a fire for some tea that would help Kagome heal quicker. "I can only guess that it was the vampire that is after young Bella."

Kagome thought for a moment as she remembered some of her conversations with Bella during the way to the west and back. If she remembered correctly Bella was targeting by the red headed female, Victoria's mate – James. Frowning, she tried to understand how a vampire could pass through while not even Bella could without help from her. Looking at Kaede, she decided to ask Kaede about it.

"How could the vampire get through?" Kagome couldn't help but feel some dread, flow through her body. "Bella needed my help to get through the well."

"Hai, that is correct." Kaede believed she understood how the female was able to travel through while young Bella was unable. "It is thee same thing between ye and Inuyasha. They must have some kind of connection to each other, they do not know about." She looked at Kagome for a second noticing the mating mark on her neck. "From what my readings tell me, it is the same with vampire mating as a youkai's. They mark their mates with a bite to thee neck. Ye did say Young Bella had a bite mark on her wrist, ne? That could be their connection."

Sango nodded as she thought for a moment. "Bella showed me the mark and I have to believe the same thing as Kaede." She looked at Kagome. "Just think of the bite mark on Bella's wrist the same as the rosary around Inuyasha's neck. That's the connect that Inuyasha has to you and since James bit Victoria when he mated her, some of his 'blood' would transfer just as when he bit Bella."

"I think I understand but it's odd." Kagome sighed looking at the door. "Seeing Inuyasha like that and talking to me with respect. He kept calling me the Alpha Bitch. He even asked permission to seek shelter else where before he took off."

"May I return, Ladies?" Miroku asked from outside.

"Fine." Sango growled as she moved closer to Kagome. "But you stay by baa-chan." Her eyes narrowed on the lecherous houshi.

Sango had finished with dressing Kagome's wounds as Miroku walked in with Demetri, Jane and Lord Sesshoumaru behind him. Kagome's eyes widen as his golden eyes snapped to hers, as soon as his nose smelled her blood in the air. She had gotten hurt only because she was running through the throne bushes in order to get to Bella quicker. Most of the small cuts were healed but a couple of the deeper gashes were still knitting themselves back together. Jane and Demetri both had a necklace of the Crescent Moon on Sesshoumaru's forehead. When the light hit them they didn't sparkle, as they would if they weren't wearing the necklaces, which caused Demetri to grin. He never could believe he sparkled like a diamond in the sun. He always wanted to burn instead because it was humiliating. With a loud growl Sesshoumaru had Kagome in his lap and started to lick her face as he sat with his back into the corner, furthest away from everyone. Jane and Demetri sat by the door, as Sango sat next to Kaede on one side while Miroku sat the farthest away from the golden red eyes. The two colors were mixing at an alarming rate. Kagome whimpered as she licked him under the chin causing his eyes to return more golden then red.

"Explain!" Sesshoumaru growled loudly as his eyes locked on his mate. "Where is this Sesshoumaru's incompetent Beta?"

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – Oooooooo... it looks like Inuyasha may be in trouble. What do you think Sesshoumaru will think after Kagome tells him everything? What happened to Victoria and Naraku? Victoria said that Naraku was hurt during the battle even though one of his puppets were in his stead. Did Kagome finally realize something as she battled Naraku? What about her power level? Stay tuned for the next chapter, til then keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	14. Explaining The Impossible

**Chapter Thirteen – Explaining The Impossible**

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – For those who don't know what a Chakrum, or Chakram, is. The Chakrum is a weapon used in Xena: The Warrior Princess. That is the only thing from that show that I used. I just wanted to let all those who didn't know, know. XD!**

******Note: **

******Bone Eater Well – B.E.W. - I abbrev. it to help.**

******_Beast's thoughts_**

_Personal Thoughts_

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(Feudal Era – Edo, Kaede's Hut – 9:00 AM)**

"Excuse me, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kaede interrupted him as he had his eyes locked on his mate.

Sesshoumaru's slightly red eyes snapped to her good one and narrowed. "What?"

"Perhaps ye shall be more comfortable if we leave ye here in private." Kaede turned to the others in the room, Jane and Demetri were already gone while Sango and Miroku were staring wide eyed at their friend.

"Go." Sesshoumaru snapped turning his attention back to his mate.

Kagome whimpered and bared her throat, looking at Sango, pleading with her eyes that Sango go along with Miroku and Kaede. She could be able to handle him a lot better if no one was around. She hated to be the submissive and it was rather embarrassing. Sango frowned but nodded as she grabbed the back of Miroku's robes and headed out the door. Kirara helped Kaede out as she transformed. She walked behind the old woman as they exited the hut and as soon as they did, Kagome found herself in a private room off of Kaede's. She then realized it was Kikyo's old room and couldn't help but smirk in thought.

"Now explain why you are harmed and the smell of my half breed brother's scent, of full demon, is all over you?" His eyes were darkening redder at every word. He couldn't believe his brother would lose his control over something so stupid.

"I do not know why mate," Kagome nipped him under the chin. "All I know is that when I arrived, he was that way but his eyes were still golden. Bella was wounded and Tetsaiga was lying off to the side. I didn't understand until he turned to me and snarled then stopped when he realized who I was. Then he asked for permission to find a safer place for his mate and I agreed, causing him to run off god knows where." Her eyes had filled with tears and started to fall as she snuggled under his chin asking for comfort, with a small whimper.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but sigh as he tightened his arm around his mate. "Then why were you hurt?"

"I forgot to watch where I was going." A blush spread across her face. "I suppose I ran through a throne bush." She ducked her head as she heard Sesshoumaru chuckle as he pulled off her outer robe and started to heal her wounds.

"You are silly mate." He kissed her as he healed her face first. "Only thinking of others."

He knew that she wished to return to her time and she didn't think he knew yet he had been watching over the group for almost as long as they stuck together or he didn't have an urgent meeting back at the palace. As soon as he finished with her face and moved to her neck, he placed a sound proof barrier around the room making entry impossible. Her neck didn't get many as her side. Sesshoumaru frowned as he noticed how deep it was. Kagome must have sensed his unease and told him a large branch must have got her because she never felt anything. He didn't believe her story but he nodded and continued, even though he could tell that Sango had cleaned his mate up. He would need to thank her properly because of her caring nature. Sesshoumaru could only guess how many would come when he announced his mating of the Shikon Miko.

Kagome loved everything that her mate was doing but there were things she needed to do before either her or Bella could return to the future. For one thing she needed to speak to Sesshoumaru about where she comes from. Kagome believed he knew she traveled through time but she didn't think that he knew exactly where she ended up in her jump through time. She could only pray that this would be as easy as she planned it mentally. Wiggling and pulling away with an apologetic growl, Kagome shot to the other side of the room as soon as Sesshoumaru finished with the last wound. She knew what her mate wanted but she would rather do something like that in the middle of the forest then in Kaede-oba-chan's home. It wasn't something she could do willingly and she knew her mate would understand even if he was a little upset. Or so she hoped.

"Please Sesshoumaru, I need to speak with you about a few things." Her eyes were pleading with him to hold onto his beast as she struggled with hers. "I know we both need this but I need to explain a few things before we go any further."

Sesshoumaru smirked as he crawled towards his mate. "I know you come from the future."

"Ok but I don't feel right in Kaede's hut." She whimpered as she hurried to close her kimono. "She's like my oba-chan." A single tear fell from her eye as she dropped her head where her bangs covered her face. "Please don't be upset. We can always go into the woods."

Sesshoumaru frowned as he realized his mate was distressed. He pulled her into his arms, his raging hard one gone by the smell of her tears, and held her without his armor. He had locked the door and only wanted to think of his mate at the moment. All the time he was gone, he thought of nothing but her. Then when Sesshoumaru returned, with the scent of Kagome's blood in the air, his beast started to roar about revenge. He could also scent Naraku as well as another sweeter scent much like Jane or Demetri's. He had seen them before he even entered the hut and noticed his mate was able to shield them before he returned. Sesshoumaru given them their necklace, telling all they were in the protection of the Western Lands Lord. He had about six more made in case there was another needed. He didn't understand why he did it but he did. Sesshoumaru handed Demetri the others as he kept one to give to his mate in case she knew of anyone else that may need of it. Although he figured it was better to be prepared before hand then need the necklace and not have it on hand. Sesshoumaru sighed as he held Kagome in his arms.

"If that is how you feel, then we shall wait til we get back or have private time alone in the forest." Sesshoumaru kissed the top of her head. "Now explain to me how my half brother is full youkai and in control of himself?

******(Future – Japan, Hiragurashi Shrine – 9:30 AM)**

Bella appeared with Kagome and Emmett as they stood just inside the forest. Kagome had Emmett shielded from the sun rays as they stepped out and headed into the shrine. Bella and Kagome instantly saw Souta.

"Kagome! Bella!" Souta yelled running up to them. "What are you doing back?"

Kagome chuckled as she shook her head. "Good one Souta." She ruffled his head. "Where's mom?"

"Right here, dear." Suki came out from the house and smiled as she saw Emmett standing there. "Hello and you are?"

"Emmett McCarty, ma'am" Emmett replied in the same language.

Suki nodded as she turned to Kagome and Bella. "Will you be staying long?" She frowned as she looked at Kagome. "Is something the matter on the other side?"

"No momma." Kagome smiled walking up and hugging her mother. "Just dropping Emmett off. He needs to go with us when we get back. Does Souta understand what's going on?"

Suki shook her head. "Not really." She smiled looking at Emmett. "You can go ahead into the house. Souta said something about video games."

Emmett bowed as he took off, forgetting about his speed and was in the house in a blink of an eye. Bella sighed as she looked at Suki. "He's a vampire." She knew the older woman would understand. "He only feeds from animals but Buyo is alright."

"Alright." Suki nodded feeling less nervous. "When will you two be coming back?"

"I'll be here shortly but Bella wont be with me." Kagome smirked as Bella turned her head away. "Its her first mating. She was attacked but was able to fend them off but Inuyasha had to watch while he couldn't do anything." She waved her hand as she felt a tingle on the back of her neck. "Well we need to go, _I'll_ fill you in when I get here."

Suki smiled and nodded as both Kagome and Bella were gone in a flash. Suki wondered if everything was alright on the other side but if Kagome said that Bella would be alright then she would keep this to herself and not call Charlie. Suki stood there for a few minutes until she noticed the light from the well. Turning on her heel, she headed back into the house as she heard the well house door open and someone growl under his breathe. She could instantly tell that it wasn't Inuyasha but someone far older. Kagome had told her of his older brother and they were getting along a little better but she wouldn't know until she saw them. As soon as she entered the kitchen, Emmett appeared in the room. Suki held her chest as she looked at the large male standing in the door way.

"Sorry." Emmett looked a little shy. "Guess I ain't use to being around ningens a lot."

Suki smiled warmly as she looked around the kitchen sheepishly. "I don't suppose you would like something to _eat_?" She chuckled along with Emmett. "Don't worry, I know that you are a vampire and only feed from animals but I have no idea of anything else."

"I really don't know that..." Emmett was rubbing the back of his head when he caught the smell of Kagome and Sesshoumaru. "Umm, Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru is coming but I thought..."

Suki couldn't help but interrupt. "They are the Kagome that was born in this time. She is only around 16 at this time." She smiled as Kagome and a male looking a lot like Inuyasha except the dog ears on top of his head. "Kagome, who is your friend?"

Sesshoumaru stepped in front of his mate as he narrowed his eyes at the vampire in front of him, his mate's aura was rather interesting because she felt as if she knew this male. He could also see that his eyes were not red as the Volturi's but golden. Sesshoumaru then thought back to what he had over heard his mate and friend speaking about the vampire family that she took to. He had to admit this male was rather strong but he was also faster then he let on. Sesshoumaru wondered why others put him down because even from here, he could see this vampire's aura and it was rather pure, next to his that is. Kagome, on the other hand, knew exactly who this was and couldn't help but snap her eyes to her mother who was just grinning from ear to ear. She knew instantly that her mother knew something that she wasn't letting on to. Narrowing her eyes, Kagome tilted her head to the side as she let the concealment spell, that only worked on her mother apparently, down. Her mother's eyes grew wide as she saw her daughter in her true human form for the first time.

"Kagome?" Suki couldn't believe this. The Kagome that just left looked human just as the one before her did, up until a few seconds ago. She was completely shocked that when Souta came in yelling it took her a few seconds to come to her senses. "Souta, calm down and do not scream." She tried to gather her thoughts as her eyes never left Kagome.

"Mom, why don't everyone sit down?" She cut her eyes to the vampire. She knew his name to be Emmett, along with the fact he was like a big brother to Bella but other then that she knew next to nothing. "I believe we both have things that need to be told. I could see that Emmett was shocked about something but you didn't seem fazed in the least. Care to explain why that is?"

"Hai, I will as soon as you tell me why you stand before me like the male beside you." Suki frowned looking at who she believed Emmett called Lord Sesshoumaru. "Are you Inuyasha's half brother? Who is full demon?"

Sesshoumaru suddenly felt like he was on display. "Hai."

"Hmmhm." Suki raised a brow at the so called Lord. "What kind of demon are you and my daughter?"

"Inu youkai." Sesshoumaru frowned slightly, his lips purged in a thin line.

He did not like where this was going. Sesshoumaru could also feel Kagome tense beside her, then remembered the promise to not kill anyone including her mother. It was forbidden and if he couldn't keep that in mind he wasn't allowed to travel through the well any longer. Kagome knew her mate was upset but the smell of his poison claws. She reached down and squeezed his hand just before she touched the poison. Kagome knew that it wouldn't hurt her but she was still leery of it. She had a first hand experience of what his poison claws could do if pointed at your person. Shivering slightly in fear, Kagome knew that got her mate as he finally smelled his poison. While it wouldn't hurt Emmett, it would kill her mother in a split second before he could get the antidote to her to counter act his poison.

"Momma, is everything alright?" Kagome interrupted before some one got hurt. Which would most likely be her mother.

Suki knew something was wrong with a sweet scent filled the air. Although it smelled rather nice, she could only imagine she didn't want to find out what it was. Smiling and looking between the two of them, Suki knew that Kagome wanted to tell her of a mate, which she already knew about. She would let Kagome confess first then tell her everything since she already asked the Volturi – creepy fellows – and her son-in-law, Lord Sesshoumaru of Japan. She knew not to tell them everything but she would tell them what she could. Hoping for the best she tilted her head to the side and stared at her daughter.

"Everything is alright dear." Suki grinned as she looked between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. "Why don't you start then I will tell you what I am hiding. And where is Bella?" She frowned as she realized the girl was indeed not there like 'Kagome' told her.

Kagome sighed rather nervous because for some reason she felt as though her mother knew everything that was going to happen. "It all started when I came back for my birthday," She took a needed breathe. "I told you that lord Sesshoumaru needed my help. Well, the reason he needed my help was because of the fact his pups, from his previous mate -Akio-, were ill and dying. When Bella came back with us, through the well, she was already transforming into a Chishio demon. Yet going through the well sped the process up. After she was awake, we took off and when we arrived it took both Bella and myself to heal the pups of the poison in their system. Even with the poison master as a father, the boy -Daichi- and the twins -Hali and Ali, couldn't fight off the poison. His ward was secured to her room but for some odd reason no one could keep her away, which lead to her getting poisoned not long before we got there."

Suki was shocked as she looked at the Lord of the West. He had so much on his shoulders yet he still held his head up high. She was proud that Lord Sesshoumaru was her son-in-law because he was rather strong but to love some one like her daughter was a hard task. Kagome pushed her limit even with Suki and Grandpa Hiragurashi but they loved her anyways. Suki knew that if this demon lord truly loved her daughter then he did with his very soul.

"I will not tell you to leave him Kagome," She smiled seeing Lord Sesshoumaru stiffen and narrow his golden eyes. "not that I believe, I could make you leave him even if I wanted to. Being mated to some one is quite different from what I was told. All I ask is that you take Emmett with you. I have a friend that told me he would be a great asset to the upcoming fight with Naraku." Her eyes narrowed in seriousness at her daughter.

"Of course mother." Kagome nodded her head as she sat with a stiff back. "I was thinking of taking him back anyway because of the fact Bella couldn't make it." Emmett growled at that.

"Why couldn't my baby sister come back?" His eyes were darkening.

"Calm down, vampire." Sesshoumaru ordered as he narrowed his eyes to the onna next to Emmett.

Emmett took a breathe as he nodded trying to calm down. So much was placed on him and now it was coming to a head. Shaking himself, Emmett payed attention to Kagome. He knew that she wouldn't lie to him. When he calmed down enough, Emmett started again.

"Is Bella alright?"

"Bella is fine." Kagome bit her lip as she glanced at her mate. "But when she came through the well the first time, something happened to speed up a transformation she said was happening even before she came here. After she was well enough, we took her to the west with us. That is where Sesshoumaru lives. His pups were ill and Bella and I took care of them. During the process, Bella pulled the poison into her own body and suddenly she received black swirls on her skin. No one can understand them except the fact she turned the poison in her body into something she could use."

Emmett nodded understanding everything Kagome just said but that didn't answer his question. "Where's Bella?"

"I'm coming to that." Kagome glared at Emmett realizing he was as bad as Shippou. "I'm telling my mother everything that happened and the reason Bella isn't with us isn't until the end of the story." Emmett sighed and nodded leaning back in the chair and waited til Bella was mentioned, then he would listen.

Suki thought it was rather funny that Kagome treated Emmett like a child. Of course, the boy looked no older then 17 or 18. She wondered if he was turned at that age because she knew that vampires never aged. Shaking her head, Suki turned her attention back to Kagome.

"As we arrived in the west, Sesshoumaru was informed that the lords of the lands demanded him to take a mate since Akio, his mate that passed when the twins were born, was dead for over 30 years, or longer." Kagome could feel her mate tense beside her and looped her arm through his under the table, they were sitting at. "Two females came, one from the North – Lady Suyri, and Lady Kimi of the South. It wasn't until the leader of the vampire world was told of Bella's existence did they arrive and wish to speak to her and us as well because they wanted to see if she was sane enough and didn't have to be killed. Most Chishio demons we found out are insane with rage and will kill anything in their sight."

Everyone in the room shivered, along with Emmett. He could remember how it felt to come across his singer, not one or twice but three times. All he could think about was blood and how to go about getting it without being seen. Even in his most crazed mind, he knew that he wasn't suppose to be seen or he would die. Carlisle said it was unusual but even in our rage we have basic survival instincts. Emmett shrugged it off and now realized that his little sister may have to go through that but not with any thing to provoke her. He truly wished that wasn't the case. Emmett always wondered if him and Bella were ever related before they were either thought of. He knew he could be an uncle but he knew he would never be a grandfather because of the fact he wasn't even married and a virgin when he died. One of his biggest regrets in his short 17 year life. When Kagome started talking again he pulled his self back into the present, instead of the past.

******(Feudal Era – Miles From Edo – Hidden Cave)**

Inuyasha rushed through the woods until he found the cave he knew of hidden in the rocks of a mountain slide. He hurried into the cave and saw that the things that were left there years before, by him, were still there untouched. Nothing of danger had entered the cave since he last left it before he was pinned to the tree by Kikyo. Even thinking of her name made him pause as he pulled a small pouch from his hario. It had her scent mixed with Bella's which could only mean that Bella had fought with Kikyo when Victoria showed up. At a fleeting glance, he remembered her bow and arrows slashed in two. Pushing those thoughts aside, Inuyasha looked around until he found a pile of furs he had skinned and cleaned himself. The cave was so well hidden that hardly anyone would know it was there unless they had been there before. Inuyasha shifted Bella to one side as he knelt down beside the bedding. Sniffing the top fur, he realized it wasn't any good but the others were in great condition because of the top taking all the damage through the years.

Deciding it was good enough for now, Inuyasha layed Bella down for a split second. Pulling the top fur off the pile and tossing it to the side, he picked her back up only to lay Bella down back down as he took off the Fire Rat and layed it over the top of her for additional warmth. He needed to get some fire wood in order to keep Bella warm. The hot spring that was near the back of the cave, kept his slightly warmer then the air outside but it was still nippy inside of the darkened cave. Inuyasha hurried as he gathered fire wood, heading back inside to start a fire. He could tell his demonic side was in control but he was also in control which confused him. Most of the time his demonic side came out, Inuyasha was unable to remember anything. This time, however, when they watched as Bella was stung in the back by one of Naraku's poisonous insects, he couldn't help but feel he was to weak to help. Inuyasha was brought back to the present as soon as her heard Bella moan. He was by her side helping her sit up. He had to remove his shirt and chest binding, he believed Kagome called them a 'bra'.

Inuyasha had to push his feelings aside when he found that the insect had injected her in the back, destroying the back of her shirt and the bra-thing that she wore. His dog like ears were still on top of his head but for some reason Kagome and Bella, not to mention the girls of Kagome's time, thought his ears were adorable. To him, however, he thought them as a sign of his different. As Inuyasha gathered the fire wood, he saw his reflection and knew that he would have to calm Bella down before she freaked out when she saw his demonic markings. Everyone else, beside Kagome, always thought of him as a freak but now he wore his marking's and ears with pride. Kagome taught him that much. Now he had his mate and he wanted to her understand why he is the way he is. Hoping for the best, Inuyasha leaned down and nuzzled the side of Bella's face, his cheek was pressed against hers as his breathe fanned across her neck causing her to shiver.

"Bella, ya need to wake up." Inuyasha growled roughly and realized his voice was combined with his demon side. He could only hope he wouldn't hurt Bella.

******_Could never hurt mate._** His beast purred as he kept nuzzling her until he heard her heart rate change, signaling she was waking up.

_I'll hold you to that._ Inuyasha growled mentally, pulling back wanting to look into her eyes as she opened them.

He needed to know if she was ok. Inuyasha's ears were flattened against his skull as Bella whimpered and struggled to open her eyes. She could smell that Inuyasha was there but Kagome and the other's scents were absent of where they were located. The last thing she could remember was Victoria fleeing then a sharp stinging sensation on her back as a flying insect fell down, dead in front of her. Suddenly she remembered what happened, Bella tried to sit up but hit her head on something. Inuyasha growled rather close to her and as her eyes focused she realized it was his head she hit with hers. She tried to speak but as she tried she was racked with a severe pain she had never felt before. The swirls on her body were pulsing as if it was fighting off the intruding poison.

"Bella are you ok?" Inuyasha pleaded for her to do something. "Please I need to know what to do?" He sounded like a puppy whimpering because it's master was sick.

Bella felt tears fall down her eyes as she tried to move her trembling hand over to grab Inuyasha's. She knew that she would be ok but being awake wasn't helping because the pain was so intense. Inuyasha must have seen her hand move towards his because soon her hand was in his as he squeezed it with all he could to make her stay. He believed she was dying. Bella shook her head as she squeezed his hand once. It took a lot out of her just to shake her head no.

"You...You're not ok?" His ears were plastered against his head as his shoulders slumped. "You...are...um." Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was trying to ask. His head was down so he didn't see Bella's eyes widen, knowing what he was trying to so.

"N...o." Bella ground out gruffly as she tightened her hand on his.

Inuyasha's head snapped up. "You're not dying?" Bella squeezed his hand, finally Inuyasha understood. "You were poisoned from the flying insect. It was one of Naraku's."

Bella nodded her head yes as she closed her eyes. "Re...st...ne...ed...ed."

Inuyasha sighed in relief as his mate tried to reassure him to the fact she wasn't dying but just resting because she was poisoned. He could understand that but what he couldn't understand was why her markings were pulsing in time with her heart beat. He found that rather odd but he would have to ask her one she woke up. Inuyasha settled down for a long couple of days. He also needed to think about what will happen in a couple of days. He could only pray that Bella was completely healed because it wouldn't be a fair fight if she was still injured. If he could count correctly -something his mother taught him before she passed, the Blood Moon would be in about 2 moons.

******_If she is injured, and unable to fight, we will wait._** His beast purred, also knowing about the prophecy that came with the being such as their mate**. ********_If she isn't awake or able we will make her submit but will not engage unless it's needed._**

_That sounds reasonable._ Inuyasha agreed as he moved quietly over to the entrance to the cave.

He wanted to make sure nothing would happen to them through the night. Inuyasha had already sensed a couple of low level demons around them but didn't think they would be a bother but he needed to make sure. No, he wouldn't leave the cave but he would standing in the entrance with Tetsaiga. If any of the demons thought to attack then, he knew they were either stupid or think they could take him on. Being a hanyou, he found out, did have it advantages. Kagome also taught them that long with seeing Bella. Even though she wasn't given a choice, she was making the most of it because she had joined them on the shard hunt. Of course Bella now had an enemy in league with Naraku which made her slightly more involved. Inuyasha hoped his mate wouldn't be ridiculed for being with him but then again, he could always kick some ass and then they would leave them alone.

Not to mention, Inuyasha needed to ask Bella about the bag of ashes that smelled like Kikyo. He only cringed thinking Bella killed her but then again, by youkai law, it was Bella's right and he wouldn't have been able to interfere even if he wanted to. He knew that Bella would have yelled at him to stay out of her fight and so would Kikyo. Suddenly he realized that he knew how Kagome felt when he fought with Kouga. Sighing and shaking his head, Inuyasha let out a loud growl that warned the lesser youkai to back off from his den and mate. At that most of the youkai left except one. It kept it's distance from the cave entrance but kept down wind from the western side of the cave. Inuyasha could only hope that it wasn't anyone he knew, such as Kouga.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – Ooooo, Emmett is at the Hiragurashi shrine along with Lord Sesshoumaru and Kagome but Bella couldn't make it! Will Bella be alright since she was poisoned from one of the insects Naraku uses? Not to mention, what happened to Naraku? Is he recovering or is he dying? Til the next chapter, keeping reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	15. Just Another Day

**Chapter Fourteen – Just Another Day**

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – Yes, Kikyhoe is dead! Um Kikyo. Hehehe, yet there is still Victoria to deal with. Dun dun dunnnnnn! Hope that you all have enjoyed the story so far and I love some of the reviews I get. KittyKat, I love the one about Inuyasha needing to take a 'get my shit together pill'. It was funny. ;-) Oh, I believe he will be growing up along the way. Now onto the next chapter. Winks...**

******Note: **

******Haha – Japanese for Mother.**

******Bone Eater Well – B.E.W. - I abbrev. it to help.**

******_Beast's thoughts_**

_Personal Thoughts_

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(Future, Hiragurashi Shrine – Kitchen – 12:30 PM)**

Kagome sat there as she finished telling them what had happened up until they came into the kitchen and found her mother standing there in front of a vampire. She could tell Emmett was worried for Bella but she tried to make sure that Emmett knew she would be safe with Inuyasha. He was her mate after all and in full demon 'mode', as Shippou called it. Her mother looked at her with a smile and nodded which made Kagome rather suspicious about how much her mother really knew compared to what she told her she knew.

"If you don't mind, Haha, I believe its your turn." Kagome asked politely but with authority.

Suki nodded knowing it was time. "I would like to let you know, this will be the last time I will see you." She could see the tears starting in her daughter's eyes. "Now, the reason I have been so gracious about letting you travel all over Japan in the past is because I have a friend here that has told me of your travels. She was there along side you through everything and told me once it was time." She held up her hand knowing her daughter. "I can not tell you her name but just so you know, neither of you have met but you know each other very well."

"So you knew everything that I was going to go through?" Kagome couldn't believe her ears.

Suki sighed as she nodded. "Hai." She wiped her tears that fell down her eyes. "It was hard to watch as you would come back crying about Inuyasha hurting you but I knew that someday you would be happy with the one you believed to be your enemy."

"Then you know if we destroy Naraku." Sesshoumaru said as he gazed at the onna in front of him.

Suki nodded smiling. "Hai, but as I said before, I can not tell you or I would change history." She bowed her head apologetically towards the Lord Of The West. "I ask you to please understand."

"Hm." Sesshoumaru nodded as he turned to his mate. "You wished to gather supplies, did you not?"

Kagome nodded as she turned to Emmett and bit her lip. "I know that my mate will go with me but do you want to go?" She wondered if she could shield him for the time they were out. "I am able to shield you from the sun rays where your skin wont sparkle."

"Sure." Emmett shrugged not believe that but decided it couldn't hurt. He had never been out during the day unless they were in a private area where no one could see them.

"You do not need to shield him mate." Sesshoumaru said as he pulled out the extra necklace. "This Sesshoumaru had a feeling that it would be needed in the future. It seems this one was correct."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she handed the necklace to Emmett. "It's made of Sesshoumaru's fang allowing you to walk in the day light without sparkling." She smiled watching Emmett put it on. "We made them for the members of Volturi along with four of their guards."

"Oh, Kagome honey, your friends called." Suki told her daughter as she started to prep things she would make tonight. "I figured if you seen them out, you would want to know what illness your grandfather made up this time."

"Hai." Kagome's shoulder's slumped at the thought.

Suki smirked as she turned her eyes to Kagome. "Youmikaiko." She could see the frown from Emmett and Lord Sesshoumaru's. "He made it up from putting miko and youkai together."

"Oh my kami." Kagome slapped her opened hand to her face mortified. "My symptoms?"

"You were running a high fever, was hot then cold the next, your hair turned an odd color and your eye color also changed." Suki winked at her daughter. "I helped with that one since you will only need to change clothes. You can tell your friends you were able to get tattoos."

"Thanks haha." Kagome smiled standing and hugging her mother.

She had to admit that she was a lot easier to get along with then some of her friends moms. Mentally preparing herself, Kagome walked over and grabbed Emmett and Sesshoumaru's hands leading them both up the stairs and into the main bathroom. She rushed into the spare room where her father's clothes were located and dug around til she found something that looked right for her mate then rushed back and handed the clothes to Emmett. After telling Sesshoumaru to do what Emmett said about putting the clothing on, Kagome rushed into her room and then into the bathroom to quickly change and try to figure out what she would do about her pink moko-moko, that suddenly appeared on her bed after the match. Sesshoumaru had it collected and placed in his room since he had all her things transferred. Kagome wondered if her finally changing into a giant pink dog, she was able to create a moko-moko just like Sesshoumaru's that hides his tail as he travels.

"Shrink it, mate." Sesshoumaru said after a few seconds standing there looking at Kagome, who was dressed in a white tank top, faded light blue jeans -low cut- and about one inch heels. He had to admit she looked rather scandalous but he liked every minute of it.

Kagome spun around and glared at Sesshoumaru. "What do you mean?" She looked at the long boa-like pink fluffy 'tail'. "And where did it come from? I never remember it appearing after my change. I just had my tail."

She looked at her left shoulder where her long pink tail was lying innocently. Sesshoumaru smirked and took her hand. "I shall tell you as we leave."

"You dropped the third person!" Kagome gasped pulling her mate to a screeching halt just before they left her room.

Sesshoumaru nodded as he looked at her moko-moko. "Either leave it here, or shrink it to fit around your waist. We are wasting time standing here." He smirked seeing Kagome narrow her eyes. "I can not wait to see where my mate has come from and is leaving to stay with me in the past."

Sesshoumaru cupped her cheek as he leaned down and kissed her. Neither of them sensed when Suki came up the stairs and watched for a few minutes before she crept back down the bumped into the kitchen door way as she made her way back up the stairs once again with a smile on her face as Sesshoumaru and Kagome both looked a little flushed and Kagome was breathing hard. Suki turned her eyes to Sesshoumaru as she widen her smile.

"Emmett is outside waiting." She told them both. "He couldn't wait to see if the necklace worked and he has been out in the sun ever since." Suki chuckled at Emmett's child like quality.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru both nodded as they took off out the door to grab Emmett then into town that way Kagome could get things for everyone because this was the last trip. She needed to get Kaede some aspirin along with some arthritis medication. Sango was going to get rather person items that were unattainable in the feudal era. Shippou wanted some pocky along with crayons and coloring books. She wanted to get some books on the human body, herbs and their healing properties along with a big bag to carry everything. She also needed to get a tent, some camping gear they may need and wouldn't change anything like a water seal bag. She would keep that with her at all times. Kagome hoped she wouldn't forget anything as they headed into the busiest part of the city. She knew there was only a matter of time before one of her high school friends would show up and start asking questions. Thinking back on home schooling, Kagome wondered if she could graduate early but then again this was her last day because after she went back she wouldn't be able to return again.

Kagome shook her head and tried to think of things that Bella would need once her and Inuyasha had their own hut after Naraku was dead and the jewel was completed. Of course, the red headed female was another worry that they had to keep an eye out for. Kagome wondered if Bella was doing any better because if she knew Inuyasha, he was trying to get as far from her as possible, unless she was really injured during the fight with Kikyo. She had felt Kikyo's soul return but she sent it back to where it should have stayed. Although now her place in the heavens was forfeited because she didn't end the life she was forced to live. It was her trail to see if she was a true pure soul or just shadowed by purity as much were. Kagome wondered when the Kami's would stop playing their games but she knew they wouldn't. It was in their job description.

******(Feudal Japan – Naraku's Castle – Hidden Location)**

Victoria rushed through the barrier, wiping the blood meal off her face as she headed into the castle. She couldn't believe that the bitch was able to hurt her. The blade had actually cut through her skin as if she wasn't indestructible. Victoria shivered as she passed Kanna. For some reason that girl gave her the creeps not to mention the young boy that seemed to be dead yet alive at the same time. She could hear hissing as she came to Naraku's door and wondered if he was as bad off as she had been. As Victoria opened the door, her eyes widen as Naraku. His skin looked burnt and blistering. She couldn't understand because he had told her there was no way he could get injured using a puppet.

"What happened?" Victoria asked rushing to his side as she used her venom to heal his wounds.

"That bitch miko has gotten more powerful." Naraku spat as his new queen was tending to his wounds. "Just one arrow and this happened. I have to admit that this is unexpected."

Victoria nodded as she cut her eyes to Naraku's. "Kikyo is dead." Her teeth gritted together. "Bella killed her."

"Do not worry my sweet." Naraku purred as he pulled Victoria into his lap. "Once I have the whole jewel, you will stand beside me as my queen. Which brings me to my next question. I know you had a mate, and it hurt you greatly when he was killed, but I would like to ask you if you would become my mate?"

Victoria was surprised because this beautiful creature was wanting her as a mate when he could any number of onna's. Her eyes shone with venom tears that did finally fall, Victoria's gift from Naraku when she became his mistress.

"Hai." She leaned forward and kissed his lips. "James was my mate but he wasn't my true mate. I will love to become your mate." _Because then I will get some of your abilities and you will get mine. _She added silently.

Naraku was more then thrilled as Victoria agreed to be his mate. In a split second, Naraku had Victoria under him. Both of them were so wrapped up in what they were doing, that when Kagura entered, neither Naraku nor Victoria noticed her. Kagura almost gagged as she headed back out the door and shut it softly behind her. She didn't want Naraku to know she was standing there as she quickly headed out the door and into the front court yard. Kanna followed her out along with Kohaku. Kanna knew her sister was up to something and she needed to know in order to help her. Kohaku kept close because the wind witch had found out he was able to access some of his memories, such of those of his sister, what he did to his family and the innocents he has killed in Naraku's name. Kagura told him that he had nothing to be guilty for because everything could be layed at Naraku's feet.

Kanna also helped as she showed him of Sango, his sister and the group of people that she traveled with. Through them, he realized that Sango wasn't blaming him at all but, just as Kagura said, placing the guilt at Naraku's feet. As the three of them headed out the front door, Kagura turned to the two younger ones with her. She had found her sister still trusted her and protected her through everything. Kohaku was like a little brother and she felt for Sango, the taijiya. Having Kanna under Naraku's control was hard but she was right there along with her. Sango, on the other hand, was on opposing sides which caused a lot of pain to the onna. Kagura decided it was time to speak to Kagome along with Lord Sesshoumaru. She had seen the fight and knew that Kagome was a lot stronger but it seemed that Naraku had yet to notice that something was quite different with the miko. Kagura asked Kanna to keep it from Naraku thus showing him as the miko as a young human girl.

"I want both of you to stay here." Kagura whispered as the sounds of passion could be heard from the castle. "Go to the furthest room and stay there until Naraku calls, if he calls. He's taking a new _mate_." She spat the last word, unable to believe Naraku would sink so low yet it would be a good thing in his demise.

"You're going to see Sango." Kohaku whispered his eyes full of pain as his own conscious came forward, through Naraku's mind tricks.

"Hai." Kagura said as she cupped the boys cheek. "Stay here and keep pretending. I will work everything out even if it kills me." She knew that could very well come true, if Naraku found out her treachery.

"Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru have returned to the future." Kanna showed them jumping into the well, something else they have kept from Naraku. "Inuyasha and Bella are in a hidden cave not far from Edo but over 50 miles. He does not have Tetsaiga. You are more likely to find help with Sango and Miroku, who are in Edo at this time with Lady Kaede. They do not know Kikyo is dead yet because Bella was injured during the battle with Victoria." She showed them everything she spoke up until her mirror turned back into just that, a mirror.

"Then I'll go the houshi and taijiya." Kagura cut her eyes to Kohaku. "Don't worry I wont hurt either of them."

Kohaku nodded as Kanna followed behind him. Kagura sighed as she took the feather from her hair and tossed it into the sky. She knew that she needed to hurry as she jumped and landed on the large feather, shooting across the sky. Kagura knew she had a lot of things against her as she headed for Edo but she prayed that the houshi and slayer would help her retrieve her heart and Kanna's soul. Only then would they be finally be free of Naraku's control.

******(Future – Japan, Tokyo – Around 4:00 PM)**

Kagome took the boys directly to the mall where she would get the camping supplies she needed along with anything else she could think of for Bella. Since this would be the last time she would see her mother, she knew that she needed to make sure she had enough items. Sesshoumaru was shocked and Emmett was explaining most of the things Sesshoumaru didn't understand which was lucky for Kagome. Emmett was thrilled that he didn't sparkle any more because who can be deadly when you sparkle like a diamond.

"Your world is extremely different, mate." Sesshoumaru said as Emmett took off into an arcade near the store where Kagome went in.

"Hai." Kagome nodded as she agreed. "The woman here have the right to do anything a man can do. I guess that's why I'm more mouthy then the other females in the past."

"Akio was the same." Sesshoumaru stated, causing Kagome to tense. "But I understand you are not my late mate but her soul reborn. You, just as you are, were made for me only the soul is reused. I know you and Akio are completely different so please do not believe I do." He stopped making Kagome face him. "Yes, Akio brought us together, however, from the first time you challenged me in my father's tomb I knew you were unlike any other onna this Sesshoumaru has met before." His eyes were shining with the love he felt in his heart. Here he could express it just like a normal youkai or ningen.

"Sesshoumaru..." Kagome was interrupted by Sesshoumaru again.

"You have out shown the stars in the sky." He gave her a real smile, pointy fangs and all. "You are fierce when you protect any pups that you see in danger, including those you have concern about. Your soul is so pure that it could make the vilest creature quake at your power because you use your power for good instead of taking those lives around you." He whispered kissing her forehead. "Not to mention, you are far to loyal to be ningen. A inu-youkai fits you perfectly."

Kagome couldn't believe her ears as she heard Sesshoumaru speak that way about her. She thought she may melt right there at his feet till she heard her name yelled loudly by three different female voices. Wincing, Kagome turned slowly to see that her friends were coming their way with smiles on their faces and a glint of evil in their eyes. She knew this would be back, when Sesshoumaru couldn't help but growl. Kagome then realized that Hojo was behind Eri as if hidden for a reason. She knew instantly that this was a bad idea. Just the look in their eyes meant something bad was about to happen.

"Kagome!" Eri cried as she let go of Hojo and grabbed her friend in a hug.

"How are you, Kagome?" Ayumi said, standing beside Yuki as they eyed Sesshoumaru. "And who is this yummy eye candy?"

Ayumi looked around and frowned. "Don't tell me, the two timer dumped you?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eye brow as he glanced down at his mate. He could smell her anger, embarrassment along with jealousy. Smirking he turned to the females and tilted his head to the side.

"My name is Sesshoumaru Tashio." He bowed his head as he kept his hand locked with Kagome's. "I am Kagome mate."

The three girls gasped and started to bombard Kagome with questions, as Hojo looked at Kagome with a frown on his face. Sesshoumaru sniffed in the boys direction, glaring. Something about the boy was off and he couldn't help but realize he wasn't human but youkai. Raising a eyebrow, he let his eyes flicker, catching the boys eyes. Sesshoumaru grinned showing one of his pointed fangs as he flashed his eyes once again. The boy, Hojo, ducked his head and nodded slightly. Sesshoumaru knew then that the boy would no longer come around his mate with less then honorable intentions. He could smell the unease of his mate and knew it was time to leave, not to mention, Emmett was staying back because he didn't seem to want to get involved with the ningens of this time any more then I did. Smiling, I turned my attention to Bella and took her by the elbow.

"If you four do not mind, I believe Kagome and I have other places to go before we head back to the plane." Sesshoumaru decided to play along with what Kagome was saying. "You said that you needed to get something for Rin and Shippou."

Kagome blinked a couple of times and nodded finally understanding he was getting her out of here. "Yeah, sorry guys but I really do need to go." She hugged each of them before shaking Hojo's hand. "See ya guys around."

Kagome sighed as she turned her back and walked away with Sesshoumaru over to where Emmett stood. He looked rather annoyed as they walked up to him. Kagome frowned and noticed that a number was written on his hand. She couldn't help but chuckle when she noticed it was Eri's number. She should have guess if any one of her friends seen a hot male in their sights, one of them -at least- would go up and give them her number or one of the other girls number. Kagome couldn't count the number of times one of them would go up to the hottest guy around and gave them her number. Shaking herself, Kagome looped her arm through Sesshoumaru's as they stopped in front of Emmett. Everyone's hands were full and Kagome knew she needed more things. She had forgotten about Rin, feeling rather guilty that she didn't think to get her anything when she got something for Shippou. Looking at Emmett she smiled widely as she held out her bags and looked at Sesshoumaru's then back to Emmett.

"Do you think you can run these back home?" Kagome pouted in a playful manor. "If you stick to the roof tops and make sure no one sees you, you can go as fast as you can. As long as you don't do any damage." She added the last part because of the dudes size.

"Sure." Emmett nodded as he put all the bags in his arms in one hand while he grabbed the other bags with his free one. "When you come back, are we going to see Bella or do you want to stay with your family for the night?"

Kagome bit her lip looking at Sesshoumaru. "I think we can stay til midnight then go back. I know that Kaede will still be awake and I want to be back before the Blood Moon." She saw Sesshoumaru nod. "But that is up to Sesshoumaru on what we do."

"We shall spend the night and leave early in the morning." He looked down at her mate. "It will not hurt us to wait till the day of the Blood Moon to return. Inuyasha will not be back til the next time the sun rises."

"Ok." She nodded turning to Emmett. "You don't have to come back. Souta would love to have a friend to play video games with."

"Yeah, shoppin' ain't my thing." Emmett nodded turning to Lord Sesshoumaru. "I'll place these in Kagome's room."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru nodded as they watched Emmett head out of the mall. Kagome knew that he would make sure no one saw him but she still couldn't help but worry about what would happen if someone did see him. Mentally sighing, she turned her eyes to Sesshoumaru, who was return looking at her.

"Come on, I have something I want to show you." Kagome tugged her towards a book store.

This was another place she wanted to go. He seemed fascinated by her books she took with her back to the past so she thought he would like to see a store full of different kinds of books. Sesshoumaru was beyond speechless. He had never seen so many different kind of books in one place. Through their bond, Sesshoumaru could feel his mate's enthusiasm and happiness. Something that was foreign to him since the death of his mate Akio. Kagome was bring light and happiness back into his life that was taken from him with Akio's death and the twins entrance. Even though he would never tell the twins, the first few weeks were the hardest because of the fact Ali, the youngest twin, looked so much like her mother it frightened him. Yet, then he came to realize that he was given a gift from his mate as she took her last breathe. Something to remember her by and to keep safe.

"This is amazing mate." Sesshoumaru whispered pulling her to him. "Is there something you wish to get here?" He asked pulling away after he kissed her forehead.

"Hai." Kagome nodded as she walked into the history section. "Since I will be staying in the past, I think it may help if we have a book of what happens after the feudal era and so on til we get back to this time." She cut her eyes to see that Sesshoumaru's eyes were shining at her with love and shock.

"You are amazing my mate." He couldn't believe how lucky he was. "You think outside logic and try to find a way to preserve your pack. I can only say that I am happy you are with me."

Kagome blushed as she picked out a couple of books. Along with some for sewing and knitting, cooking over a camp fire along with one about making your own clothes. She was about to leave when she spotted a medical book that had a lot of things in it about herbal remedies and other things she may be able to use in the feudal era. Picking the last book, Kagome and Sesshoumaru headed to the front of the book store and layed their selection on the counter. Sesshoumaru was in awe of the way the humans were able to create such technology that he had never thought of. He kept his eyes on the going-ons as Kagome paid and lead him out of the store. He had to admit the smell of the book store, full of musty old books, was a lot better then the outside world. Sneezing for the first time, Sesshoumaru shook his head. He could only guess his brother did something like this when he first came here because his mate was chuckling at him as she lead him to a store called WacDonalds. The smells coming from that place was a little different then he had smelled and realized they smelled not much better then the polluted air outside.

"I'm kinda hungry if you don't mind." Kagome said as she handed him the bags. "Find us a seat, where no one is seating, and wait for me. Do you want anything?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the menu and noticed that something did look rather nice sounding. "The double big Wac." He looked down and saw his mate smile up at him. "Along with a cola?"

"Hai." Kagome raised up and kissed his cheek as she rushed over to stand behind the other person in front of her.

Sesshoumaru could only guess that his mate was rather odd because she had no way of knowing she had just ordered him to go in a polite way. His beast on the other hand was more then willing to roll over and let their mate do whatever she wished, which was odd because even with Akio he did no such thing.

******_I loved our mate but Kagome completes us even as Akio could not._** His beast whimpered lowering his massive head. ******_Akio must have understood because she agreed. Why do you think she allowed the miko to keep part of her memories?_**

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. _You are correct._ He couldn't help but feel he was letting his late mate down. _Did we love Akio any less then we love Kagome? Is this what my half breed brother felt when he saw the undead priestess in our mate?_

******_Hai, but we will not make the same mistake._**** His beast growled at him in annoyance. ********_Our half breed brother did not leave on good terms and felt he was betraying Kikyo. Akio wished us to live once again, after our morning period was over. She agreed to Kagome because of the final push from the council. Maybe the Kami's were trying to right two wrongs?_**

_If so beast, the Kami's need to do a lot of things, to make right what was wrong._ Sesshoumaru thought as he saw Kagome heading in his direction with a tray full of food. _I just hope that our mate is not placed in the center of the final battle. This one feels that she will bring the end of Naraku and the Shikon Jewel._

His beast nodded as head as Kagome sat down in front of them and placed the things she got for him in front of him and arranged them around where he could grab his drink if need be and the meal was sitting in front of him. Much like the palace dining room setting for the table. He looked up to see she did that with hers as well and smiled as she tilted her head. Sesshoumaru smirked as he realized she was waiting on him to take a bite. It was the correct manner to let the alpha go first, since he was higher up then you. Sesshoumaru quickly unwrapped his meal and took the first bite, Kagome followed after he took a bite and proceed to finish off her meal in record time. A smile on her face showed she was content not to mention the feeling of happiness and tiredness came creeping through the bond.

"Are you tired mate?" Sesshoumaru whispered as he sniffed the area and froze. "That boy from earlier is coming this way." His eyes stared to bleed red but stopped when he heard his mate hiss at him.

"Stop it." Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, hissing. "This Kagome will deal with him, mate." Sesshoumaru blinked a couple of times at her and nodded.

She had never used that tone with him and for some reason his hakamas were getting a little tight. Kagome quickly switched around to beside Sesshoumaru as Hojo walked over and bowed at Sesshoumaru then Kagome before he took a seat before them, head down and hands on the table. Kagome could sense something different about her friend now that her powers have grown but this was something that she never expected to feel in this era. Youki.

"Hojo, is there something you want to say?" Kagome probed as she had her hand tightened on Sesshoumaru's leg.

"Hai, Hiragurashi." Hojo nodded as he looked towards Sesshoumaru. "Forgive me but I was unaware that she was claimed."

"She is." Sesshoumaru's eyes were narrowed. "You are Ookami, are you not?" Upon hearing that Kagome could only think of one thing to ask of Hojo.

"Do you know Kouga?" Kagome whispered looking into Hojo's eyes.

Hojo cringed and sighed. "Hai." He straightened his back and shot Kagome a Kouga like smile. "He is my grandsire. He also told me of you."

"Really?" Kagome's eye couldn't help but twitch and Sesshoumaru placed his arm around his mate. "I thought you were related to Akitoki Hojo?"

"Hai, I am." Hojo looked at Kagome. "Akitoki loved you so much that he named his daughter Kagome. When that happened my father took her as a wife, she was also a miko but she was not strong like you. I believe that is what drew my father to her."

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "I do believe that we need to hurry up here." He turned his head to Kagome. "It is getting late and I wish to sleep before dawn. It is around 11."

"Oh my." Kagome gasped as she looked at her clock.

"Yes, we should go." Hojo stood and moved away from them. "I was keeping an eye on Kagome until you came, it was hard not to fall for her, as you know lord Sesshoumaru." He nodded as he slipped out the side door and headed down the alley before running full speed towards his home.

Kagome shook her head as Sesshoumaru gathered their things they purchased after Emmett had left, along with something he found while she was looking for her books. Smiling to himself, he lead his mate back to the house by the scent they left on the way there. Even though it was slight he could still smell his mate's heavenly scent. He would never forget it, even the day he died, perish the thought.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – I got a little carried away with this story. LOL. Its over 5000 words in just the story part itself. ;-) Now what do you think is going on with Inuyasha and the others. Kagura is going to meet Sango and Miroku while Naraku (Cringes) takes a mate, Victoria. (Gags) I'm sorry I couldn't not write anything about them. That grossed me out. (Shivers) Now I hope you enjoyed another chapter of A different Destiny. I also have a poll up about a knew Inuyasha story. I hope you vote. Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


End file.
